How did we end up here?
by ArtemisFAYZ012
Summary: Malec AU. They met when they were 6. They were best friends until they were 13. Until Magnus moved away. Now they're 18 and their lives are a little messed up. This is the story of them. Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood. From the beginning, to the end. Answering the question: How did we end up here? M rated for later chapters. BoyxBoy.
1. 2003

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI or the characters I write about… I just create masses of stories involving them and majorly fuck with their lives :)**

 **A/N: So, I wasn't planning on posting this one yet, what with How To Fall… still going, but I couldn't resist. Think if it as a Christmas present to all you loyal readers and any newcomers to my fics :) MERRY CHRISTMAS! This is my first Christmas on this site so this new story shall commemorate that :)**

 **Just letting you know, it's an AU Malec kid fic, sort of… They start off as friends, then shit happens, then they meet again years later; a tale old as time and a little clichéd but I love fics like this and I hope you all love it too :)**

 **So, without any further ado, Happy Holidays, hope you enjoy it and if I don't see you before, HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

….

2003:

"Come on, Alexander. Come with me to meet the new neighbours."

Maryse said softly, taking his sons hand as he stomped his feet.

"I don't want to meet them."

Maryse sighed but smiled.

"Ok, how's this? We go together to meet the new people and then we can get some ice cream."

Alec's eyes brightened at that and he smiled a toothy grin. Gripping his mum's hand, they marched down their driveway and into the neighbour's garden. Maryse laughed as Alec smiled up at her, while she balanced the plate of brownies she had made for them on her arm and knocked the door.

"Hello?"

She called as she knocked. Soon enough, the door swung open to reveal a beautiful young woman with shining green eyes. She smiled at them as Maryse held out her hand, letting go of Alecs as the boy hid behind her.

"Hi. I'm Maryse Lightwood. I live next door. This my oldest son, Alec. Come on, Alexander, say hello."

She said with an affectionate smile. The woman at the door smiled kindly as Alec stayed silent.

"I'm Arya Bane. We just moved here from Brooklyn. It's very nice to meet you. And hey there, Alexander. You know, I've got a son who's about your age, would you like to meet him? You could be friends."

She spoke kindly, her voice like honey. But Alec looked up at his mum with wide eyes.

"But I already have friends. I have Jace and Simon and John."

Maryse laughed as Arya smiled softly.

"They sound very nice. But you can make more friends too."

Alec looked back to his mum, who nodded with a smile. He looked up at Arya.

"Ok."

He said simply. Arya grinned before turning back into the house and calling out.

"Magnus, baby, there's someone here to meet you!"

Alec clung to his mother's leg as a shadow moved behind Arya. She laughed softly, as it also clung to her leg. Alec stared as the figure shuffled, until a head and half a body was visible. Alec gasped and gripped his mum's leg tighter.

The boy was taller than Alec. He had caramel coloured skin and painted neon nails. His wore red jeans and a white t shirt. His black hair hung messily in his eyes and he was barefoot. As Alec openly stared, the boy mirrored the gesture. And eventually, their eyes met. Alec gasped as he saw the shining green and gold cat's eyes, glittering in the light. The boy shied away as Alec stared, pointing to his eyes.

"Mum look! They're like cat eyes!"

He whisper shouted. Maryse quickly scolded him.

"Alexander Lightwood that is no way to talk about people. And don't point, its rude."

She turned to Arya.

"I'm sorry, Arya. And to you, Magnus, was it?"

The boy nodded shyly as Arya smiled.

"It's ok. They're 6 years old. It's expected."

Maryse was about to reply when Alec spoke softly.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't being mean. I like them. Your eyes are pretty. Like a kitty cat."

He was blushing as he spoke and the women giggled at the cuteness. Magnus stepped out from behind his mum's leg and smiled, extending his hand to Alec slowly.

"I like your eyes too. They're bluer than the sea."

Alec blushed as he smiled and let go of his mum, stepping towards the boy. He reached out and took his hand, shaking it slowly as they shared embarrassed smiles.

Maryse looked over at Arya, seeing the bags under her eyes and all the signs of fatigue in her manner. With a smile, she reached for her purse.

"Why don't you boys go get some ice cream? And maybe Alec could show you the park, Magnus."

The boys smiled as she gave them the money as Arya looked at them with a small smile.

"That sounds good, just be careful ok?"

The boys nodded as Maryse laughed.

"They'll be ok. Alec lives in that park. The way he climbs trees, i swear he's a monkey."

Arya laughed.

"Well, the way Magnus climbs everything and can fall asleep just about anywhere, i swear he's a cat."

They shared a laugh as the boys split the money between them and Alec led Magnus off in the direction on the shop and the park. Maryse turned back to Arya.

"Do you need some help with all the boxes?"

She asked once the boys were out of earshot. Arya smiled tiredly.

"God, yes. Thank you."

Maryse nodded.

"It's ok. I saw you arrive, just you and Magnus..."

Arya nodded slowly, leading Maryse into the house.

"Yeah, i just split from Magnus' father. He's still in Brooklyn."

Maryse nodded and decided not to press the issue further. Instead, she made tea, broke out the brownies and helped Arya unpack the boxes as they sang along and laughed at the crappy songs on the radio.

...

Alec walked slowly, saying nothing as the boy trailed behind him. Stopping abruptly, Alec turned to him.

"Come on or all the good ice cream will be gone."

The boy smiled shyly as Alec bit his lip. He then reached out and grabbed Magnus' hand, pulling him along beside him. They said nothing as they entered the shop, the guy at the counter smiling as they came in.

"Hey there, little man. How's the family?"

Alec smiled up at him.

"We're all good, Jules. What about you?"

Jules grinned as Alec and a boy headed to the freezer.

"Not too bad. Say Alec, who's your friend?"

Alec smiled as Magnus gripped his hand tight, staring with wide eyes at Jules.

"He's Magnus. He just moved in next door to us."

Jules nodded and smiled politely, saying hey, before getting back to work. Alec dragged Magnus to the ice cream and beamed at the selection.

"What do you want? I always get cookie dough. But you can get what you want."

Magnus stared at the ice cream tubs while Alec stared at him. Magnus wasn't like any of Alecs friends. He was a mystery. And Alec had always loved those. It was then, as Magnus turned to him with a wide smile, that Alec decided that Magnus was his new friend.

"That one! The Raspberry Ripple! I love that. My mum sometimes puts white chocolate sprinkles on it."

Alec smiled and reached for the tub, grabbing it and hissing at the cold as Magnus giggled. Alec glared at him but smiled as they paid and walked out, Jules throwing a kind "Welcome to Idris!" at Magnus.

They carried their ice cream to the park, walking hand in hand without a word passing between them. Alec led Magnus to a little bench by a pond under a large willow tree. The playground was just up ahead but Alec had always preferred playing in the trees, he could escape Izzy and her annoying tendency to get in his way. Jace would climb the trees too, but Alec liked it best when he was alone.

But now Magnus was here. He watched as the boy opened his ice cream and picked some up with his finger. He licked it off with an impish grin as Alec squirmed at the grossness.

Magnus giggled.

"What? It tastes better like that."

Alec snorted and opened his own tub, using the small spoon that came with it.

"It tastes the same."

Magnus cocked an eyebrow and grinned.

"How would you know if you've never tried it because it's so gross?"

Alec glared at the boy as he smiled and did it again. Alec huffed in annoyance before throwing away his spoon, not to be one upped by the new kid.

He dipped a finger in his tub and cringed as he raised it to his mouth, poking out his tongue before quickly taking the ice cream off. He smiled as the cookie flavour filled his senses and Magnus grinned in triumph.

"See?"

Alec giggled and did it again as Magnus watched amusedly. Then he dipped two fingers into the raspberry ripple and held one out to Alec. Alec sensed what he was doing and repeated the action with the cookie dough, holding out a finger to Magnus.

Cringing, Alec whined.

"They're going to taste so gross together. I can't..."

Magnus giggled, his green eyes twinkling.

"Aww, come on. You don't wanna be beaten by a new kid do you? And I bet it's nice, anyway."

Alec groaned and leaned forwards, placing one finger at his lips and the other at Magnus'. They shared impish grins as Magnus counted them in and then together they tried it. Both ice creams at the same time. And though Alec would hate to admit it, Magnus was right. It was quite nice.

They fell into fits of laughter for the rest of the day, heading home hand in hand as the sun set. They talked of nothing much, TV shows, movies, toys, video games. But at the end of the day, when Maryse walked Alec back to their house and he left Magnus with a smile, Alec was amazed to realise that he had made a new friend.

...

 **A/N: So? Thoughts, feedback, comments, predictions? Leave me a review, guys! Let me know what you think! I love hearing from you all!**

 **PS: Has anyone else here seen the new Star Wars? If so… HOW COULD THEY DO THAT TO US?! I died a little inside… :(**

 **Anyway, have an awesome Christmas,**

 **Love you all,**

 **Anna…XXXX**


	2. 2006 - 2009

**Disclaimer: not mine**

 **A/N: Hey guys! Hope you all had an awesome christmas! And here's a late present… Chapter number 2! :) Anyway, enjoy it guys :)**

...

 **2006:**

"Alec! Alec! ALEC!"

Alec groaned as he heard the shouting, a sort of elated yelling from outside his house. He rolled out of bed, hitting his head on the dresser as he climbed to his feet. He stumbled to the window and pushed back the curtains to see his best friend stood on his lawn.

His snow covered lawn.

Snow!

Alec grinned as Magnus threw a snowball at the window and shouted.

"Come on! First day of snow! Get down here now!"

Alec smiled widely and shoved on some proper clothes, grabbing his coat and running downstairs. He flew out the front door and laughed ad he was hit in the face with a snowball.

"Damn it, Kitty Cat! At least give me a chance!"

Magnus giggled at the nickname and ran towards him, tackling him to the ground. They fell in the soft, white dust and laughed as they wrestled. Magnus groaned as Alec messed up his hair, shoving a load of snow on it and Alec cried out when Magnus dropped a handful of ice down the back of his shirt.

They were laughing hysterically as Jules from the corner shop walked past the garden. With twin smiles of mischief, they rolled up some snowballs and threw them hard as he went past. They laughed as he spluttered and turned to them.

"Ooh. You boys... Damn. Be glad you're only 9 or id throw them right back!"

He shouted in mock hurt, laughing as Magnus dumped snow on Alecs head. He had seen the boys together for the last three years and their bond had only strengthened. It was really quite cute.

"Sorry Jules!"

Alec cried as he laughed and walked away, wishing them a good day and smiling. Magnus snorted and grabbed Alec's hand, pulling him through the snow until they found the same spot they used every year for their snowman. Right between their houses, dead centre. Every year they'd build him, and every year, they named him Olaf.

They spent all day in the snow, soaking wet and shivering, laughing and playing. And once they placed the finishing touches on Olaf, namely his carrot nose and a sparkly purple scarf, they headed home for dinner with the promise of all out snowball war tomorrow.

...

 **2009** :

"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Max, Happy birthday to you!"

They sang at the tops of their voices as the one year old stared at them obliviously.

"Why are we having a party for a kid who won't remember it?"

Jace said with snorted laughter. Maryse playfully hit his head as Alec cackled at him.

"Because, Johnathan, it is his birthday. One year ago today, i have birth to him. That should be celebrated."

Jace huffed but grinned at her as she smiled and ruffled his hair. She moved to cut the birthday cake and Alec smiled down at his brother softly. He held out his hand and Max latched his whole fist around one of Alec's fingers. Their eyes met and Alec leaned down, kissing his brothers forehead.

"Happy birthday, Maxy."

He whispered. Just then, he felt a light tap on his shoulder and a voice whispered in his ear.

"Hey, sorry I'm late."

Alec whirled around and grinned as he saw Magnus beside him. He threw his arms around him and laughed.

"Hey. Where were you?"

He asked as they turned back to the others.

"Mum took me shopping and we lost track of time. We're sorry. And she's just putting the stuff away, she will be here in a minute."

Alec nodded and grinned as Maryse realised Magnus had shown up. She smiled and came to him, hugging him softly.

"Magnus! So glad you could make it."

Magnus grinned.

"Of course i could. I didn't want to miss little Maxy's first birthday."

He cooed at the little baby, who laughed delightedly and reached out for Magnus. He picked him up and turned back to Maryse.

"I have a present for him on the table. Just a little something."

Maryse smiled and picked it up. It was unwrapped in case of Max choking on the paper. But that didn't matter. Because Magnus had bought him a little figurine of a superhero, of Captain America, from the comic book Max seemed to love. Every night Alec and Magnus would read to him in funny voices, acting it out goofily as the baby giggled. The cuteness levels were through the roof.

Magnus bounced Max in his arms as Alec made goo goo faces at him. The boy giggled and Magnus laughed as Alec pulled some really weird faces. They fell into laughter and Alec flicked his gaze up from Max, to lock on Magnus' shining eyes.

A strange moment passed between them. Their eyes met and everything fell away. Their smiles faltered, trying to give way to something else, something neither of them could place. Alec felt a blush rise in his cheeks as Magnus cleared his throat. Alec broke their gaze and walked away under the pretence of getting a drink.

They'd met six years ago, spent half their lives together. And now they were 12, in middle school and growing. And thing had been changing just a little. Recently, they had been having weird moments like that. And it was confusing. It had never happened before and once they did happen, it was awkward for a minute or so and then they forgot it. But neither of them could ignore the frequency with which these moments were occurring.

But as Alec grabbed a drink and some cake for him and Magnus, taking them back to his friend as he put Max back in his cot, it was over.

They toasted with their glasses of coke to Max and raced to see who could eat their cake the fastest, laughing as they got icing and crumbs everywhere. Then Jace fired up the playstation and all the kids started cheering as SingStar was fired up. Alec and Magnus grinned as the song Stacy's Mum started playing. They each grabbed a microphone and laughed as the intro flared up. Maryse and Arya grabbed their video cameras and hit record as the boys started singing. Jace, Simon and Jordan were laughing hard as Alec and Magnus sang, dancing around like crazy people as Izzy, Clary and Maia sang along softly, dancing in the background. Max had fallen asleep amidst all the noise and festivities, and soon enough, the entire day drew to a close.

Alec was bragging to Magnus about kicking his ass at the game while Magnus pouted jokingly. Alec walked back to the Bane house with Arya and Magnus, laughing and joking until they reached the door. He thanked them for coming and Arya ruffled his hair, hugging him as she went inside, leaving the boys on the porch.

"So, thank you for that Cap toy. He loves it, I'm sure. He'll keep it forever. I promise."

Magnus laughed softly.

"Good. That cost me all of $1."

They snorted their laughter as Alec rocked on his heels, unsure of what was happening. There was tension between them and both of them wanted it gone.

"Ok. I should get back. But thank you, and I'll see you tomorrow, Bane."

He smiled as he walked away and Magnus called after him.

"See you tomorrow, Lightwood! Bright and early for school!"

He laughed and Alec groaned and walked away, stopping at the front door to wave at Magnus before slipping inside and closing out the night.

...

 **A/N: So? Thoughts? Let me know what you think… I love hearing from you all :)**


	3. 2010

**Disclaimer: not mine…**

 **A/N: It's been a while… sorry about that :) but I'm back and here's the next chapter! Heads up, you're all gonna hate me just a little bit after this…**

...

 **2010** :

Alec sat on the bench in the park. The same bench where he had first taken Magnus. He sighed and ran a hand through his messy black hair, slouching while he waited.

It wasn't too long before he saw Magnus coming towards him. He smiled reflexively, as the boy came nearer, but the smile fell as he took in the tired state of his friend.

Magnus was slouching even as he walked, his hair hung loose, he had dark bags under his eyes and he was shaking in his mismatched shoes. Something was definitely wrong. Alec scrambled to his feet and threw his arms around Magnus as the boy all but collapsed onto the bench.

"Magnus? What's wrong?"

Alec asked apprehensively, stroking the back of Magnus' neck softly. Magnus sniffled and Alec saw a tear fall down his cheek. Alec gasped and wiped it away.

"Magnus! Tell me... What's going on?"

He asked, fear seeping into his voice. Magnus turned to him slowly, his lips quivering.

"I'm sorry, Alec."

Alec brow furrowed as he took Magnus' hand softly.

"For what?"

Magnus dried his tears and cleared his throat. Taking a deep, shaky breath, he whispered.

"My mum told me last night... Her and dad are giving the marriage another go. They never actually got divorced. And well, last time my mum went back to Brooklyn to visit her sister, they met up. He was still single, and he told her he still loves her. And now they're back together."

Alec smiled.

"That's good though right? Your folks back together?"

Magnus sobbed and shook in Alecs arms.

"It would be. If he would move out here."

Alec processed that slowly, but when he realised what Magnus was saying, his blood ran cold.

"No..."

He whispered wavering. Magnus gasped and shook his head.

"I'm sorry. But we're going tomorrow. Mum didn't want to tell me too early, she said she wanted us to enjoy our last days together without living in denial."

Alec's eyes were wide, burning as his throat closed up and his body started shaking.

"No."

He said again, as Magnus gripped his hands hard.

"I know... We're going back to Brooklyn."

Alec sobbed, tears falling, clinging to Magnus even harder. The green eyed boy, leaned down, pressing their foreheads together, crying softly. Alec took a deep breath and tried to steady himself.

"But... But, who's gonna... But who's going to read to Max with me every night? And who'll sing Stacy's Mum with me whenever it plays? Who's gonna come to crappy school dances with me and take the piss out of the girls and Jace?"

He cut off with a sob, his whole body numb. Magnus was crying hard, tears flowing in a continual stream down his face. They held each other tight as they cried.

"Who-" Alec started as he pulled back slowly, staring into Magnus' shimmering eyes. "Who's going to help me build Olaf?"

It was a silly question, a childish question, but it broke them both, as they were faced with the end of their whole friendship. They'd known each other linger than they hadn't. They'd spent 7 years as best friends, they did everything together. They were meant to go the high school together, then college. Live their lives always side by side. And now, at the pathetic age of 13, it was over.

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec tightly.

"Listen. We can call and text and skype like every day. Just because I'm moving away doesn't mean this is over. You're my best friend in the whole world and i love you. Ok? So trust me, Alexander. We're gonna be fine."

Magnus pulled back and looked at Alec with raised eyebrows. Alec shuffled and dried his tears, returning Magnus' smile. He let go of Magnus and sighed.

"Ok. Yeah. We'll be ok. I could never lose you. We're Magnus and Alec for fuck sake."

Magnus laughed and jumped off the bench.

"Damn straight. Now, Mr Lightwood, would you care for one last Raspberry Ripple Cookie Dough combo?"

Alec stifled a slight sob and smiled sadly, taking Magnus' outstretched hand and walking with him down to the shop one last time.

...

The next day, Alec watched from his porch as Arya loaded the moving van, just like the day they arrived, except Magnus was helping this time.

When the clock struck 12 noon, Alec felt like he was going to be sick. They were all packed up, the house empty. Maryse and Alec's father, Robert, who was finally home from another business trip, were talking with Arya while Magnus sat on the curb on the street, flicking through an old Marvel comic.

Jace and Izzy both hugged him sadly, knowing how this was tearing him apart. They went outside and said their goodbyes, joining their parents on the street. Alec bit his lip and stepped outside after them, shaking from head to toe.

He strolled down the street, aware of Arya's and his families eyes on him. Silently, he sat beside Magnus, their breaths falling in sync naturally. Magnus turned towards him and smiled softly. Alec smiled back and nudged his arm with his shoulder. Magnus shoved him back playfully and they laughed softly.

"So..."

Alec started quietly, not wanting the others to overhear their last conversation. Magnus smiled sadly and put an arm around Alec's shoulders.

"So."

He said with an awkward laugh. Alec scratched his neck and his timid eyes met Magnus'. An indecipherable look crossed Magnus' face but it was gone before Alec could question it. Instead, Magnus just wrapped his arms around Alec and they clung to each other for a while in silence.

"Call me when you get there, ok?"

Alec said as they pulled apart and stood up. Magnus nodded and brushed an unruly strand of inky black hair from Alec's eyes.

"You know i will, blue eyes."

Alec smiled, a slight blush on his cheeks at the name.

"Good. So, i guess, see you later, Kitty Cat."

Magnus giggled at the age old name and hugged Alec one last time. It soon became a small wrestling match that left them laughing as Magnus ruffled Alecs hair and pulled away at his mother's call.

Alec sent him a smile as they parted. Magnus smiled back, his eyes shining. He was biting his lip as Jace put an arm around Alec, watching his best friend climb into the moving van.

Blue eyes met green eyes in one final desperate gaze before the van pulled away, taking with it the greatest years of Alec's life.

Because, as much as they hoped and swore on staying together, as time passed, life just got in the way. And soon enough, it was all over.

...

 **A/N: So? Do you hate me? I'm sorry… it gets better though I promise :)**

 **PS: Thank you for all the reviews! I love hearing from you all :) Sorry, I don't reply to them all anymore but I have very little time to update and stuff but I hope you know that I appreciate every time any of you read my work and let me know what you think. I love you all and you keep me inspired :) Oh, and I may be getting a new chapter of How to fall… up later ;)**


	4. 5 years later - 2015

**Disclaimer: not mine**

 **A/N: So this is my first update of 2016! Hallelujah! Hope you all had some awesome new year celebrations and I wish you all a legendary 2016… :) so without further ado, let's get on with it… Enjoy!**

...

 **2015:**

"Alec!"

Someone whisper-shouted in his ear as he groaned, opening his eyes and realising he'd done it again. Jace was laughing as he quickly sat up, waking himself up and facing the front of the room as the teacher walked in. Jace was snickering beside him as Alec slapped his arm.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty."

Jace said in a childlike, sing song manner. Alec stuck his middle finger up at him and rested his chin in his hands, staring at the homeroom board. Their teacher, Miss Grey, was calling the register as the classroom door opened.

Once the teacher's attention was held, Alec smiled before settling back down and closing his eyes again.

So it was not then that Alec saw the new kid at their school.

...

"Mr Lightwood?"

His English teacher asked in response to his raised hand.

"Sorry, sir, but can i go to the bathroom?"

Mr Garroway sighed but smiled.

"Go on. But in future only raise your hand to participate in the lesson, if you need the bathroom, just go. You're all 18-ish, you don't need to ask."

Alec stifled a laugh and whispered a sorry, as he slipped out the room.

He'd always found walking down empty school halls to be somewhat creepy. When he was younger, he would follow his best friend out the classroom and freak him out as he walked the halls seemingly alone. Alec smiled the memory of those shocked but laughing green eyes.

He whistled to himself as he walked to the bathroom, rounding the corner. He saw a guy come out of the bathroom just before he reached it, as the boy turned in the opposite direction.

So it wasn't then either, that he saw the new kid at their school.

...

"Excuse me, but who said you could steal some of my peanuts?"

Alec asked with a bitchy tone, though his laughing eyes betrayed him. Jace just grinned and started eating them, coming back with his retort.

"You get enough nuts without eating these ones too."

The innuendo was not lost on Alec as he blushed hard and smacked Jace around the head. The boy was cackling loudly as Simon, Jordan, Izzy and Clary joined them at the lunch table.

"What we laughing about?"

Jordan asked, stealing another handful of peanuts from Alec.

"Alec's nuts."

Jace replied with a perfectly deadpanned expression. They all burst into laughter that was too infectious for Alec to ignore.

Shaking his head and just giving the bag of nuts to Jace, Alec smiled and stood up to stretch. As he did so, Maia joined their table, tapping him on the shoulder and whispering

"Hey Alec, i think you've got yourself an admirer."

Alec's brow furrowed and Jace whipped his head around to hunt down this mystery person.

"Who?"

He asked Maia quietly. She shrugged.

"Don't know. I think he's new. But i just saw him staring at you before slipping out those doors."

The guys 'Ooooh'ed as Alec looked around in confusion. After finally deducing that no one was looking at him, he sat back down and ate a small pot of Cookie Dough and Raspberry Ripple ice cream.

So it wasn't even then that Alec saw the new kid at their school.

...

Sitting on the end of the bench in the gym, waiting for the teacher to show up tell them they were playing dodge ball was the most tedious event of the day.

Having gym last on a Monday truly sucked. The only thing Alec wanted last on a Monday was sleep. Or food. Or video games. Or fucking. He was in desperate need of a fuck. Which was why Jace had taken to mercilessly teasing him for the past few months since his break up with Sebastian.

He growled in frustration and placed his chin in his hands, staring out across the hall. He closed his eyes for a second, after seeing the coach talk to an obscured figure.

"Faggot!"

The words rang out to hoots of laughter from Morgenstern, whom Alec was friends with once upon a bitter memory, and his lackeys and Alec opened his eyes, glaring.

"Get over it, Morgenstern! I'm all about dick and everyone knows it so grow up and fuck off!"

Alec yelled in response. Jace and the rest of his friends all cheered and replied with a chorus of "Oooh, burn!" while others paid no mind. But Johnathan grinned.

"As much as i dislike you _, Lightworm_ , i wasn't talking to you."

Alecs brow furrowed as Morgenstern turned away and the others all fell back to normal. Alec sighed and ran a hand through his hair, wondering who he had been talking to.

"I believe the bigoted, homophobic pig was talking to me."

A soft voice, smooth like honey and dripping with sarcastic derision, came from behind Alec. He smiled at the insult and scooted up the bench as he felt the person move to sit down. There was a moment of silence before Alec spoke.

"Oh. Right. Um, sorry."

The boy laughed, his voice sending shivers down Alecs spine. It was deep, but not too deep and full of life. Alec smiled as the boy replied.

"There's no need for you to apologise to me because some random dickbag was being a homophobe."

Alec stifled a laugh.

"Alright. Sorry."

To that, the boy hollered loudly, his happy laugh ringing in Alec's ears.

"Did you just apologise for apologising?"

Alec snorted and felt the blush rise in his cheeks.

"I guess. Sorry. No! I mean... Oh fuck it. I'm just gonna shut up."

The boy beside him snorted and giggled, trying and failing to hide his amusement. Alec groaned, laughing embarrassedly as he put his head in his hands.

"So, did i hear you say you were all about dick? Because i am too, you know."

Alec froze, his blood started rushing at the soft, low tone of the boy's voice. He shivered and sat up a little as Coach started talking. Softly, he whispered back.

"Yeah. I am. But if you are too, how did i not know that? I know all the openly gay kids at this school."

The guy beside him leaned in, keeping their eyes on Coach while whispering.

"Well I'm new around here. To the school anyway. Not Idris. I used to live here years ago."

Alec nodded slowly, acknowledging the boys statement while wondering vaguely if he ever knew him.

"Oh? In that case, welcome back to Idris. And welcome to Idris High. It sucks. You're gonna love it."

The boy laughed a little too loud and got them both a hard glare from Coach. They snorted under their breaths and then Alec couldn't breathe at all when the boy spoke again.

"So, Mr tall, dark and handsome, you got a boyfriend? Because if not... I could maybe help you relieve a little tension."

Alec froze, that smooth honey voice dripping over him and turning his bones to jelly.

"No. I broke up with my boyfriend over the summer."

The guys made a small "Ahhhh" sound, and Alec could feel the smirk on his face as he replied.

"Well that's too bad. For him anyway. But it's very good news for someone else."

Alec blushed hard and bit his lip.

"And who would that be?"

He asked as he finally turned to face the boy.

And that was when he finally saw the new kid at their school.

...

 **A/N: Mwahahahahaha! And I'm leaving it there :p Any guesses as to who the new kid at their school might be? ;)**

 **Also, you know the drill... Review and ill love you forever! :) Let me know what you think. And give me any predictions you may have.**

 **Lots of love,**

 **Anna… XXXX**

 **PS: SHADOWHUNTERS TV SHOW IS OUT IN 9 DAYS! 9 DAYS! THAT'S IT! IM SO EXCITED!**


	5. It's been a long time

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

 **A/N: So here's the next one. 24 hours after the last, god, I'm spoiling you all :) but I love it, and I love you guys! All those who read and review and fave and follow, it makes writing these stories worth it :) love you, and here we go… Enjoy!**

...

It was the eyes.

Green and gold. Like cats eyes. Like a Kitty Cat.

He would know those eyes anywhere. They were the steadiest things in his entire childhood. Every day they shone like stars. They laughed. They stared. They hoped. They cried.

And right now, they were wide with shock, shining with pupils so small and irises so prominent. The green a beautiful contrast to the caramel skin of the boy's face.

Alec let his eyes take in the features. The high cheekbones, the cute nose, the stylised messy black and blue hair, the red lips wearing a hint of a shocked smile. Alec wasn't breathing. Everything about the boy was instantly familiar. And judging by the mirror image of his emotions on the boy's face, he was thinking the exact same thing.

"Bane! Lightwood! If you are quite finished gazing into each other's eyes, we would like to start a dodge ball game now!"

Their coach cried as everyone laughed, getting into position in their teams.

But Alec didn't register that. He just pushed himself off the bench and let Jordan drag him to the front to display his amazing skills and beat Jaces team while he remained in a trance, staring into those eyes.

 _Bane_.

That's what coach had said. And Alec knew it was the truth. He was really here. After 5 years of nothing. Of being apart. No contact or anything. He was finally back.

 _Magnus Bane_.

…

He threw himself into the game, giving everything as his team thrashed the other. And the game ended how it always does. Alec verses Jace. And it was always rather entertaining.

Alec leapt into the air, summersaulting backwards as Jace pelted a ball at him. Alec laughed as he missed and Jace yelled curses, laughing as Alec threw a ball back, only to miss Jace's hip by a whisper.

The game went on, the other kids used to it and happy to watch the brothers play. Though eventually, Jace came out victorious for the simple fact that throughout the entire lesson period, Alec was drawn to the new kid. Everywhere he looked, he was there. But he couldn't get to him. They could only stare from a distance and half-heartedly play the game, begging for the lesson to finally end.

And when it did, Jaces team ran out cheering while Alec pelted for the locker room, ripping off his sweaty shirt and throwing on his MCR band tee. He shoved his bag over his shoulder and looked around, his heart faltering when he could no longer see those eyes.

He stared around in confusion. Surely he would've wanted to talk to Alec as much as Alec wanted to talk to him. Surely.

Alec bit his lip and sighed in defeat, stepping outside and trying to acknowledge that he didn't want to know Alec anymore.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Now there's a face i never thought I'd see again."

Alec froze, a smile spilling onto his face, but he schooled his features and turned towards the voice.

And there he was. Skin tight jeans, ripped leather jacket, bejewelled studded leather boots and black and blue hair that was sprinkled with glitter.

"Magnus Bane. It's been a long time."

Alec replied in a similar tone. It was like a scene from a movie. They were all cool and reserved, maintaining their airs of badassness as they reunited.

"Too long."

Magnus replied softly. Alec couldn't help but agree. And as he looked right into Magnus' eyes, something he once said sprang to mind.

"I like your eyes. They're pretty. Like a Kitty Cat."

Magnus smiled a lopsided smile and blinked slowly.

"I like yours too. They're bluer than the sea."

Alec gasped a little at their shared memory of their first meeting and he couldn't fight the grin any longer. He smiled widely and laughed in bemusement as Magnus grinned right back, his eyes sparkling.

As if pulled by a mutual gravity, they flew to each other and their arms locked around one another in a perfectly manly bear hug.

Alec was laughing as he pulled back, his eyes unblinking due to shock. Magnus looked at him with a sly smile and cocked an eyebrow.

"I wondered if I'd see you in this place. I wasn't sure if you were still around here. But alas, i was right. Here you are, small town boy to the end, i guess."

Alec blushed slightly and nodded.

"I guess so. And i guess you are too. You left this town for the big city, yet you came right back."

Magnus smiled softly, lightly gripping Alecs shoulder.

"Well maybe there was something calling me home."

They shared an indecipherable look before Magnus pulled Alec back into a hug. It was a strong hug, yet Magnus was shaking. They'd been apart for 5 years, but Alec could still read this boy like a book.

He pulled back slowly and gave Magnus a meaningful look.

"What's wrong, Kitty Cat?"

Magnus hiccupped and blinked very fast several times before sniffling. Silently, he outstretched his hand, like he used to, asking Alec to hold it. He did without hesitation and Magnus quickly pulled him out of the courtyard and away from the school without a word.

"Magnus..."

Alec started as the green eyed boy pulled him down an alley, popping out the other end opposite the park. Their park. Alec smiled involuntarily at the fact that Magnus still remembered where it was.

Magnus shushed him and pulled him into the park, almost running to their bench. He dropped down tiredly and placed his head in his hands, shaking like a leaf.

"Magnus?"

Alec whispered softly, placing an arm around his shoulders. Magnus shuddered and looked up at him with watery eyes. Alec felt his body tense, scared of whatever had made Magnus cry.

"Alec... I, um, look... I didn't just come back here for no reason. I came back here with my aunt Ayesha."

Alec's brow furrowed.

"Why? Where's Arya? Did she not want to move back here?"

Magnus blanched and gasped, gripping Alec's hands before taking a deep breath.

"Alec. My mum... She... Two years ago..."

Have you ever fallen from a high branch in a tree or been hit so hard in the stomach that air is stolen from your lungs? That feeling, the gasping sensation, the cold blood, the impact of the hit; that was how Alec felt right now. Because he knew something was very, very wrong.

"About three years ago, she was diagnosed with cancer. Quite advanced. They tried chemo... And it worked. Sort of. But two years ago, it came back. Stronger. And she just... She couldn't fight... Not anymore. I saw her in that hospital bed and everything she ever was had been stripped away. She didn't smile. Or laugh. I wish i could tell you that she kept her spirit but she didn't. It destroyed her. And when she died..."

Magnus cut off with a shaky breath and Alec held him tight, tears streaming down his own face. Arya had been like a second mother to him, she was awesome, and the brightest young woman he'd ever known. And now she was gone. For two whole years and Alec hadn't even known.

"My dad. He became an alcoholic. Blamed me for my mother's death. He was abusive to everyone, but mainly to me. Eventually my aunt picked up on it and reported him. Long story short, he was thrown in jail to rot. In the space of less than a year, i lost both my parents. I moved in with my aunt and we tried so hard to move on. And for a while, we did. We were happy."

He sighed a little and Alec stroked his hair softly, like the way he did when they were kids and Magnus' cat had run away.

"But then a few months ago on the two year anniversary of my mum's death, the jail called and told us that my dad hung himself in his cell. Then i was officially an orphan. It bought up everything for us and my aunt couldn't take it. That city was poison for us. So she asked me to choose a place, anywhere in the world for us to move to, to make a new start."

He looked over at Alec, his eyes tired and glazed, his face etched with worry lines and sadness, a picture of grief no child should have to bare. Though he was not crying tears of a child, he was crying tears of man who had lost everything. But behind those emerald eyes, there lay a small glimmer of light, it was, quite possibly, hope.

"There was only one place for me. Only one person, rather. I've lost everyone from my childhood, except you. I came back here, because something really was calling me home."

They shared a pained look but Magnus somehow smiled through it. He reached out and brushed a tear from Alec's cheek softly.

"Don't cry, Blue Eyes, she had a good life. And she was happiest here. So I'm back and we can celebrate her life and be together again. Just like old times ok? Please stop crying, i didn't mean to make you sad."

Alec smiled a little and felt his tears begin to dry, wiping the drops from his cheeks and flicking his hair out of his eyes. Magnus nodded and smiled cheekily.

"So, Alexander, did i really hear you say that you are, quote, 'all about dick'?"

Alec blushed hard and shoved Magnus lightly, laughing under his breath in mortification.

"Can you not? Seriously. It's bad enough that that's how you found out i play for the home team. Let alone the fact that i flirted with you afterwards. Come on, that's just cringey."

Magnus gasped in offense.

"Excuse me, but how is flirting with me cringey? I'm magnificent. I mean, come on! Perfection, thy name is Magnus!"

Alec snorted and fell into laughter as Magnus declared that to the world, laughter in his eyes and a wide smile on his face. As the sun reflected in his shining eyes, Alec was taken aback by the beauty of them, just like he was years ago. Magnus wasn't lying, he was kind of perfect.

Magnus caught his gaze and winked, grinning impishly as he jumped up from the bench.

"Come on, i don't know about you but I'm the mood for ice cream."

Alec felt a slow grin paint his face and he stood up, stretching as he did so, his shirt riding up and revealing a strip of his abs to Magnus' curious eyes.

"Hell yeah. Cookie dough and raspberry ripple combo?"

He asked with a smile. Magnus laughed softly, his eyes questioning.

"You remember that?"

Alec looked at him curiously, head cocked to the side.

"Of course."

He said with a smile before grabbing Magnus' hand and pulling him down the street just like the good old days.

...

 **A/N: So? Love? Hate? Give me your thoughts, I love hearing from you all! I hope I haven't hurt any of you with that tale of Magnus' past, and I hope you guys like where I'm taking this fic :) I think it could be one of my favourites that I've written so far :)**

 **Anyway, love ya!**

 **Anna…XXXX**

 **PS: 8 DAYS TILL SHADOWHUNTERS!**


	6. Coming home

**Disclaimer: not mine**

 **A/N: So apparently I'm updating this fic daily :) Which I don't think is a bad thing, right? Anyway, this needs no further introduction… Enough with all the waffling, let's get on with it :)**

...

"Mom! Iz! Jace! Anyone hoooooome?"

Alec called as he stepped over the threshold, pulling Magnus in tow. They shut the door and Magnus stared around in wonder. The house hadn't changed at all. It was the same hallway, same decorations, same pictures on the wall; but with a few additions of the kids as they got older. It was like he was looking into the time vortex and seeing his entire past thrown in his face. It was a strange sensation.

Speaking of strange sensations... Alec smiled and slid a hand up Magnus' arms, reaching his shoulders and using the leverage to push him through the house and into the kitchen. Magnus gasped as Alec then gripped the neck of his jacket and pulled it off in one swift move, placing over the back of a chair, his own jacket soon following.

Alec sent him an innocent smile as he grabbed two bottles of coke and put the TV on, nudging Magnus' shoulder playfully as the sound of people coming through the front door rang out.

Magnus' eyes widened as he heard a low male voice that couldn't surely belong to Jace. His voice used to be higher than Magnus'! Alec grinned and spoke leisurely.

"Yeah, a few things have changed around here."

Magnus just nodded in agreement, taking in his best friends built body and effortlessly sexy messy hair. Black hair and blue eyes had always been his favourite combination. He wondered if having Alec for a best friend had influenced that.

"I like your shirt, by the way. Very nice."

Alec said as he pointed at Magnus' _Nirvana_ shirt, with Cobain on the front and the smiley, crosses for eyes, face on the back. Magnus grinned.

"I like yours too. Also very nice."

Alec blushed as Magnus eyed his shirt, every emblem from every album cover of _My Chemical Romance_ was strewn across it haphazardly. It was one of Alec's favourites.

"I didn't know you liked this kind of music."

Alec mused. Magnus looked at him thoughtfully.

"I do. I didn't know you did either. But i guess things have changed since last we met."

Alec's brow furrowed and he laughed.

" _Since last we met_? I'm sorry, i didn't realise i was in the presence of Shakespeare."

Magnus bowed regally and grinned as Alec laughed, choking on a mouthful of coke as the kitchen door swung open.

"Alec! Where did you go after school? We waited to give you a- FUCKING HELL IS THAT WHO I THINK IT IS?!"

Izzy screamed with an elated grin and she squealed loudly, throwing herself at the boy in the chair. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tight.

"Magnus! Oh my god what are you doing here? Fuck, you've grown. Your boots are incredible. And your eyes are all smoky. How do you do that? Damn, you are sexy. Do you have a girlfriend? God, Alec why didn't you tell me he was back?!"

She smacked Alecs shoulder and stared at Magnus, beaming and breathing hard. Magnus grinned and narrowed his eyes, winking as he replied.

"Darling Isabelle, i must say you've grown into quite a beauty. But I'm sorry to tell you that i play for the other team. But thank you for noticing my magnificence."

Izzy grinned at him and raised an eyebrow.

"I've missed you, Maggie. But it's good to finally have someone who is competent in the art of being fabulous around. Though that is a shame, but i guess you won't be getting some of _this_ Lightwood."

She said with a sultry gaze, as Alec blushed deeply and shook his head. Magnus' eyes narrowed and his breath quickened as she walk past and whispered seductively, casting her gaze quickly between himself and Alec.

"However, you may yet get some of _another_ Lightwood."

She winked and sauntered off, yelling at Jace as she disappeared up the stairs.

Magnus turned back to Alec, who was looking at him questioningly.

"What did she say?"

He asked innocently. Magnus could only smile, though his heart had started racing at Izzys comment.

"Oh, she just said that if i ever change my mind, let her know."

Alec physically cringed.

"Oh god, don't tell me that. If you happen to be bi and swing for my sister, please don't ever tell me about it."

Magnus laughed, eyeing Alec curiously.

"Oh don't you worry, i don't think I'll ever go after _that particular Lightwood_."

Alec raised his eyebrows, his cringey smile falling in confusion at Magnus' words and the green eyed boy braced himself for a rather awkward question when the door burst open and the room was filled with the scent of _Eau de Arrogant Douchebag_.

"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in."

Magnus had to grin. He always thought Jace would turn out as arrogant as himself, all muscle and blonde hair, your typical superhero type. All easy charm and smirking lips. And the boy in front of him was the epitome of all that.

"Jace, it's been a long time. You haven't changed at all."

Jace smirked.

"You have. What happened? You got brainwashed into running around with the fairies with a rainbow cape flying out behind you?"

Magnus snorted.

"Not quite brainwashed. But not a terrible guess either."

Jace laughed, coming closer and clapping Magnus on the shoulder.

"I hardly had to guess. You're obviously gay. You're not like Alec, who hides it under his baggy sweaters and emo-wear."

Alec scoffed in offense as Jace grinned at him.

"Excuse me, but i do not hide my sexuality."

Jace nodded in apology.

"Sorry, Sir, i forgot that you're openly ALL ABOUT DICK!"

Alec blushed hard as Magnus and Jace laughed loudly, falling into their old patterns of playful banter. Alec flipped them off and ran to the hall when he heard the door open again, knowing it was their mother home from work.

...

"Mom? I'm sorry. I just thought i should tell you. He told me earlier and i didn't want him to have to explain twice in one day."

Maryse hugged her son, kissing his forehead as tears lightly fell from her eyes.

"It's ok. You did the right thing, Alec."

Alec wrapped his arms around his mom as she cried softly, mourning her old friend. But she, unlike Alec but much like Jace, was able to stop, to dry her eyes and put on her brave face.

"Ok. No tears. We have to be strong for that boy, you especially."

Alec sniffled and nodded, pulling away as she smiled.

"Now, it's been a long time since I've had a Magnus Bane hug."

Alec grinned and they shared a laugh as they entered the kitchen.

...

"Jesus Christ Magnus, you've grown so much!"

Magnus grinned.

"That i have Mrs Lightwood."

He replied as he jumped up, running to her and wrapping his arms around her tight, lifting her off the ground and spinning around as she laughed.

"As i recall, i used to be the one to lift and spin you around."

Magnus laughed and kissed her cheek, placing her back on the ground.

"Well, as you said, I'm all grown up now."

He spoke with a cocky, superior time that caused Jace to smack him over the head. Alec snorted and Magnus sent him a death glare as he turned back to a beaming Maryse.

"So, you gonna ask me why I'm here, gracing you all with my divine presence?"

Cue snorts of derision from Jace and Alec and hard glared from Magnus.

Maryse smiled softly, her eyes briefly meeting Alecs sadly.

"No. I don't need the details, I'm just glad that you're back here. Amongst your family."

Her eyes held Magnus' and he saw the sad understanding behind them. She knew about his mother. And judging by the look between her and Alec, he had filled her in. Magnus cast a quick look at Alec, mouthing a 'thank you' to him and receiving a soft smile and a nod in return. He faced Maryse, who sighed softly and drew him back into her arms.

Gently, she stroked his hair and whispered.

"Your mother was a great woman. I loved her dearly."

Magnus sniffled.

"I know. Thank you. She was the best woman ever."

Maryse gave him a sassy raised eyebrow and cleared her throat and he laughed softly.

"Ok, she was one of the best women ever. You were joint first place for that title."

Maryse grinned.

"Much better. Thank you Magnus. Now, i insist you stay for dinner. And call your aunt, it's been a long time since i last saw her."

Magnus smiled and released her from the hug.

"I will do. Thank you, Mrs Lightwood."

To that, she smiled ruefully.

"It's Miss Lightwood now, dear. But you're most welcome. Right, I'm going to make dinner for six now. Have fun until then boys."

She gave them a smile and ushered them out of the kitchen. Magnus followed Alec, his mind firmly on the fact that Alec's mom was now a Miss, not a Mrs.

...

Alec sighed, watching from the corner of his eye as Magnus went to speak several times but stopped himself each time.

"She's not a Mrs anymore because my parents got divorced 2 years ago. She changed her title afterwards."

Magnus sharply inhaled and moved from the desk chair to perch on Alec's bed beside him. He spent so much of his childhood in this room, sleeping over in this bed, but sitting on it now, with his best friend beside him was almost... thrilling.

"Alec, I'm sorry. I was gonna ask but i didn't want to imply anything or upset you and i just-"

"Magnus! Shut up."

Alec said with a small smile. He reached over and clasped Magnus' shaking hands.

"It's ok. It hurt a lot for all of us. But it was for the best. Mom and dad were fighting all the time and then i caught him cheating and told my mom and she said she knew and that they'd already filed for divorce. It was hard. But the worst part-"

Alec cut off with a strangled gasp that left Magnus drenched with fear. He gripped Alec's hands and stared at him with worried eyes.

"Alec? What happened? You can tell me."

Alec nodded slowly, letting go of Magnus' hands and reaching under his bed. Magnus heard a rustling sound and suddenly Alec reappeared with a giant stack of unopened comic books in his hands. He dumped them on the bed and took a deep, shaking breath.

"I buy one a week, every week, all year. And then each month, i take the four i got in those four weeks with me."

Magnus' brow furrowed.

"With you to where?"

Alec sighed.

"New York. Manhattan to be precise."

Magnus looked at him questioningly, the wheels in his mind reeling as Alec licked his lips, sighed and ran a hand through his already messy hair.

"Why do you go to Manhattan once a month and take a load of comic books with you?"

Magnus asked obliviously. Alec smiled sadly and clutched a _Captain America_ comic to his chest.

"Because that's the only time i can read to him now. When my dad moved away after the divorce, he took my baby brother with him. He took Max. And we're only allowed contact once a month."

Magnus froze, not being able to help the shocked gaps that escaped from his lips. How could Robert do that? Take that little boy away from the rest of his family? What a dick.

Magnus peeled the comic from Alec's hands and pulled him into a hug, ruffling his hair softly.

"That sucks. I loved that little boy, although he's what? 7 years old now? That's insane. When i left, he couldn't even walk."

They shared a soft laugh at Magnus' memories of Max as Magnus pulled back and smiled.

"You know, i still remember how we would read to him every night. He had no idea what we were saying, he was just a baby. But he'd giggled and clap and make the cutest little noises."

Alec nodded slowly, smiling sadly.

"Yeah, he still does that when i read to now. Except now he reads with me of course."

Magnus laughed and slouched back, resting on his elbows, almost missing the way Alec's eyes locked on the bare strip of flesh as his shirt rode up. He felt a surge of confusion and something else like mild titillation well up inside him as he replied.

"Well, i don't envy him that. I remember reading with you. Your performances were immaculate. Your best one was Loki. That was epic."

Alec blushed, laughing at the image of him and Magnus dressed as gods, with Loki's gold horns stuck to his head, though they were hand made from the card of some cereal boxes.

They laughed together for a while, reminiscing and laughing and groaning in embarrassment and crying with mortified laughter when Alec recalled the time that he terrified Magnus in the empty in school corridor and the boy had literally fainted just as everyone left their classrooms.

Magnus' aunt arrived at the house around 8pm and Maryse served up dinner. There was a slight air of awkwardness and sadness as they ate, the absence of Arya very prominent in the atmosphere. But when Magnus' aunt Ayesha gave a toast the Arya, they all smiled, telling stories and laughing.

And Magnus realised then that moving back to Alicante was the best decision he'd ever made.

...

 **A/N: So? Are we sad? Happy? I didn't make anyone cry did i? I apologise if I did… But let me know what you thought! I love hearing from you all, I've said it many times before :)**

 **Love,**

 **Anna…XXXX**

 **PS: 7 DAYS! ONE WEEK LEFT UNTIL SHADOWHUNTERS!**


	7. Staging a rescue mission

**Disclaimer: not mine**

 **A/N: Here's the next one guys! I hope you love it :) and just a heads up, shit is gonna start going down soon so prepare yourselves…**

 **And on the rather ominous bombshell, let's get on with it :) Enjoy!**

 **Also, I just wanna give a special shout-out to a friend of mine on Twitter who goes by the name of Tonia ( fuzzyton) because you're just awesome and no one else fangirls with me over Malec as hard as you do :) So, this chapter is dedicated to you :) Enjoy…**

...

"And then, right, and then he ran away and tried to jump the fence but his leg got stuck and he buckled over it and face planted next doors rose bushes!"

They all howled with laughter at Alecs retelling of the time Jace tried to steal his phone and Alec chased him until he fell. Jaces face was a mask of mortified hatred and only just about suppressed laughter. Alec grinned over at him and the boy nodded, accepting the ridicule and shaking his head with laughter.

"I'm my defence, we were only 14."

Magnus snorted and grinned as he retorted.

"That's a crap defence. You were 14 years old, stealing your brother's phone and failing epically on your get away because you buckled over a fence, which is only about a foot high. That's not even funny, it's just sad."

The other couldn't breathe for laughter and Magnus couldn't help but smile. At least he could make Alecs friends laugh.

Of course, he already knew Izzy, Jace and Jordan from when he lived here. But now there was Clary, Jaces girlfriend, Simon, Clarys bestie who obviously had a thing for Izzy, Maia, Jordan's girl and William Herondale, Izzy, Jace and Alec's cousin. They were all awesome, accepting and kind and the sort of friends who just take the piss out of each other all the time. Long story short, he fit in perfectly.

The laughter died down as Maia turned to Magnus with an easy smile.

"So Magnus, you a girl back in Brooklyn?"

Magnus choked on his diet coke and laughed softly.

"Um, no, darling Maia, i do not have a girl back in Brooklyn."

She was a little confused by his tone but Clary grasped his hint and asked conspiratorially.

"Oh, you got a _guy_ back in Brooklyn then?"

She winked and Magnus laughed, tipping his head back. Alec watched their interaction subtly waiting for Magnus' answer, hanging off every word with anticipation.

"No. There are no pretty city boys waiting for me back there, unfortunately."

Alec had guessed Magnus was single after their accidental flirting the other day at school but he was oddly relieved and a tiny bit pleased that Magnus didn't have a boyfriend. Maybe it was just his protectiveness over his friend that caused the relief.

"Speaking of boyfriends... Alec, have you spoken to Sebastian since..."

Maia asked, her voice trailing off suggestively. Alec ran a hand through his hair and sighed, looking up at her but accidentally catching Magnus' eyes instead. The green eyed boy regarded him thoughtfully, his eyes wide but sharp, like he was waiting for something important.

"Um, no. Well, not really. I mean, he texted me a few weeks ago saying how he wished we could have worked it out and that he missed me and stuff but i didn't reply. No point in it."

Jace nodded sympathetically.

"Yeah, he'll only rip your heart out again."

Alec looked at his brother with exasperation.

"Thank you for that, Jace."

Jace grinned.

"You're welcome."

He replied sweetly, as Will snorted under his breath and stole a crisp from Jaces bag of Doritos.

Magnus looked over at Alec and saw sadness in his eyes, suddenly desperate to get the attention off his blue eyed boy and away from his pain.

"So! Maia, how long have you been with Jordan?"

Maia blushed softly and Jordan placed a light kiss on her lips.

"It'll be a year tomorrow. Wow that went fast."

She mused with a dreamy look in her eyes. Jordan beamed down at her and kissed her again, mumbling against her lips.

"Best year of my life."

To that, both Will and Jace made retching sounds and pelted the couple with crisps and sweets. Magnus laughed a little but was snapped out of it as Simon innocently asked him a question.

"So, Magnus, what brings you back to Alicante?"

Alec's eyes snapped towards Magnus and he tensed, not sure if he should stage a rescue operation or remain silent. Magnus appeared shocked but masked it with ease, smiling, pouring all his charm into his words.

"Just wanted a change is scenery, my dear Simon."

Alec gulped as Magnus replied smoothly, evidently hoping to change the subject, but Clary had to wreck his plan.

"If you wanted a change, why come back to the place you spent your childhood?"

Alec saw Magnus' cheeks pale ever so slightly and he bit his lip as the boy once again put on his mask.

"Maybe change was the wrong word. Brooklyn... Quickly became a place i wanted to forget. Turns out the big city just isn't for me."

He laughed softly, though Alec could feel his pain as though it were his own. But he had to admit that Magnus wad extremely good at avoiding the question. Alec envied that, he was so obvious, it was painful.

"Why?"

Came Jordan's innocent remark. Magnus froze and Alec knew he was close to breaking. So he wasn't staying silent anymore, it was time to stage the rescue operation.

"Magnus!" He quickly said, jumping to his feet. "I just remembered that you asked me earlier to show you where your locker was because you forgot which hall it was down."

He didn't even need to give Magnus a meaningful stare or anything, the boy just latched onto his lie with an easy smile, pushing himself to his feet gracefully.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that. I might need to use that locker, my bag weighs a tonne. Show me the way, Alexander!"

He said with bravado as Alec played off his worry with a laugh. The others bade them farewell, laughing at Magnus' seemingly shit memory before conversing amongst themselves the boys slipped away.

They walked together into the building, most the students were outside for lunch break so it was quiet, just them in the hall. Alec steered them in the direction of an old disused classroom and popped the door open, slipping inside and jumping up to perch on a desk. Magnus swung his legs over a chair and straddled the back of it, facing Alec.

There was silence for a while before Magnus whispered.

"Thank you."

Alec smiled.

"No problem. I just didn't think you were enjoying where that question was leading."

Magnus shook his head, sighing softly.

"No. I didn't really want to tell that story again."

Alec nodded slowly and sighed under his breath. The room was silent apart from their breathing and no matter where he tried to look, Alecs vision was just blocked by his friend.

"So... Um, Sebastian? What happened with that? If you don't mind me asking."

Magnus broke the silence timidly, his voice going strangely rigid as he spoke that name. Alec ran a hand through his hair and let out a deep breath slowly, leaning back on his elbows and tipping his head back.

"Sebastian was a friend. He moved to our school and immediately fit in with us all. He was a good guy, we hit it off straight away. Then he told me when we were 16 that he liked me and we started dating. Then we fell in love. And we came out together and everyone was surprisingly cool with it. It was all good. Until the summer. We had been drifting apart for a while, barely seeing each other, and then Seb's cousin Aline had her annual end of summer party and, well, i got drunk, so did Seb. He saw me talking to Jem, he got angry and jealous, so later i caught him making out with Mark Blackthorn. Then i got angry, so i started making out with Jem. Seb saw us and got really pissed, so he went off and fucked Mark. I caught them together, we had an epic drunken row and we fought. I won. And then after that night, he went away and he's called me twice and texted me once since then. And that's pretty much it."

Magnus stared over at Alec, a conflict of emotions welling inside him. Pain, shared with Alec. Hatred for Sebastian for hurting his friend. Shock at the fact that little innocent Alec Lightwood would get drunk and make out with people at parties. And happiness oddly enough, because Alec was free of any relationships.

"Wow, I'm sorry, i guess. That kinda sucks."

Alec laughed humourlessly.

"Yeah. It's my fault though. And his. Neither of us are innocent."

Magnus cocked an eyebrow at that and smirked wickedly.

"Oh? You're not _innocent_ anymore Alexander?"

Alec blushed hard at the euphemism and wished for the table to swallow him whole as he squirmed under Magnus' predator's gaze. The boy was smirking evilly, eyes narrowed, waiting for an answer. Alec bit his lip and shuffled, not sure why Magnus would want to know about that, or why he was going to answer.

"Not exactly. It's been a long time since were little kids, Magnus. And I'm sure you're not exactly _innocent_ either."

Magnus grinned wickedly and winked, draping himself gracefully over the back of his chair.

"Touché, Lightwood. You're right, I'm as guilty as they come."

Alec couldn't help the little snorted laugh that escaped him.

"Pun intended?"

Magnus let out a full blown bark of laughter, throwing his back as he giggled hysterically. Alec laughed too, loving how easily they could joke together.

Alec quickly snapped out of it as he remembered something. Sitting up and gasping excitedly, he spoke quickly, Magnus grinning at his enthusiasm.

"Magnus! I completely forgot. Tomorrow after school we're all going to falls if you want to come too, you can meet the rest of our little rag-tag gang then."

Magnus' eyebrows rose.

"There's more of you? God, who would have thought that shy little Lightwood would have so many friends now? And go to parties? And make out with people? And _lose his innocence_?"

Alec blushed and swore at Magnus, who grinned, sliding off his chair as Alec jumped up and the bell rang.

"So you'll be there?"

Alec asked hopefully. Magnus smiled, ruffling Alec's feather soft hair and laughing at the annoyed glaze in his best friends blue eyes.

"Of course i will."

Alec beamed and laughed happily, throwing an arm around Magnus' shoulders in a quick hug before darting off to class, neither of them quite understanding what exactly was going on between them. It was like when they were 13 and their weird little moments kept happening. It felt as though it was all happening again.

...

 **A/N: So? Love? Hate? Predictions? Can't wait to hear from you all! Truthfully, I think I like writing this fic just as much as you guys like reading it :) I think that's awesome :)**

 **Anyway, much love!**

 **Anna…XXXX**

 **PS: 6 DAYS TILL SHADOWHUNTERS! #AllTheLegendsAreTrue #Parabatai #DownworlderForLife #Badass #Shadowhunters**

 **If anyone wants to see a load of Shadowhunters related stuff, Twitter be full of it :) and my account, since I found out about the show in May has basically become a fan account. Almost everything I tweet is now Shadowhunters related, and, of course, Malec related :) Check it out if you wanna ArtemisFAYZ394 (Anna Lightwood)**

 **Love ya!**


	8. The fall

**Disclaimer: not mine**

 **A/N: This needs no introduction, you know the drill by now :) Enjoy, my amazing readers! Love ya :)**

...

"I remember this place."

Magnus mused as they walked through the woodland slowly, the birds singing and the wind lightly blowing, the autumnal leaves shaking high above them. Over the sound of the wind and the rustling trees, they could hear laughter and excited talking, splashing and squealing.

Simon smiled at him as the broke through the last of the woods, getting to the falls. Simon had given Magnus a lift because Alec and Jace had to go and get Will and some others. Others that were currently smiling at him.

"Hey, you must be Magnus. I'm Tessa."

Tessa had long brown hair and wide grey eyes, she looked intelligent and regal, quite tall but still beautiful. Magnus shook her hand and smiled.

"That's me, Magnus Bane, in the flesh, I'm sure you've all heard about me already. Though all good things i hope."

The others laughed and then one voice rang out gleefully, smooth and breathless.

"Oh, Magnus. If there had been good things to tell, i promise i would have told them."

Everyone howled with laughter and Magnus turned towards the voice. And he stopped dead in his tracks.

 _Sweet baby Jesus in hell..._

…

…

…

Magnus blanked. For several seconds, or hours, he could only stare, his breath taken away and his mind frozen in wonder.

Alec was walking towards him, smiling easily as he spoke. He wore only a pair of shorts, his long, athletic legs strong and tanned. He was shirtless, his chest wet and glistening in the sun, his creamy skin flawless and muscles chiselled with washboard abs. His hair spiked all over the place, he shook his head to rid it of water from swimming and the midnight black shone in the sunlight like the feathers of a raven. He reached Magnus and grinned playfully, his magnificent blue eyes shimmering like sapphires as they regarded Magnus in confusion.

"Magnus? Hellooo? You alive?"

He asked jokingly. Magnus snapped out of his trance and nodded, gasping for breath silently.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm fine."

Alec looked at him curiously and Magnus shrugged, smiling as he turned towards the others.

"You got some good friends here, Alexander."

Alec smiled.

"Yeah, i know. By the way, that silver haired boy? His name is James. We call him Jem. The girl with the blue hair is Catarina, but we call her Cat. And the boy with the green hair who appears to have vanished is-"

"Ragnor Fell, it's a pleasure to meet you, Magnus. A very big pleasure. And may i say that you are beautiful. Like, wow, seriously hot."

The voice came from behind them and as they turned, the green haired boy took Magnus' hand, kissing the back of it without removing his gaze from its lock on Magnus' face.

Alec sighed a laugh and ran a hand through his hair.

"And this, is Ragnor. As you can see, he's our resident man whore. The Joey Tribbiani, the Barney Stinson, the Howard Wolowitz of our group."

Ragnor laughed heartily and clapped Alec on the shoulder.

"Oh, Alexander, you wound me. Truly. I'm wounded."

Alec snorted.

"Then go fix that wound with a threesome of you, Chris Pratt and Scarlett Johansson."

Ragnor sighed dreamily and moaned loudly, licking his lips.

"Now that sounds delicious. And it will happen one day!"

Alec laughed, ruffling Ragnors hair in a totally brotherly way.

"Right, keep telling yourself that, Fell."

Ragnor groaned and huffed, rocking on his heels lightly.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe i should look for someone a little closer to home."

Alec sighed and turned around as Jace called his name, so he missed the fact that, as Ragnor spoke, his eyes flicked up and locked with Magnus'. Licking his lips and winking, he walked away slowly, his hips swinging and his pale skin gleaming.

Magnus cleared his throat and fought a blush that appeared to be rising up his neck. He'd been here less than a week, met the boy only a few seconds ago, and he was already hitting on him. Magnus smiled to himself, smirking as he eyed Ragnors body when the boy dived into the water.

Alec sighed as he turned back to Magnus, biting his lip as took in the vast expanse of exposed caramel skin and lean but muscled body. His eyes travelled down and back up Magnus' form, drinking him in and then drowning in confusion and fear of what was happening.

He shook his head to clear his mind and smiled at Magnus.

"Sorry about Ragnor. He can be a bit full on sometimes."

Magnus just laughed and cast a glance at the water, seeing Ragnor dripping wet and glistening, his green hair and emerald eyes oddly charming.

"I don't mind. I _definitely_ don't mind."

Alec felt his heart do a double take on a single beat and snapped his eyes to Magnus' face.

"What?"

He asked, more sharply than he had intended. Magnus looked at him with confusion, wondering why Alec was making such a deal out of Ragnor hitting on him.

"I said i don't mind. He's hot."

Alec blinked fast before biting his lip and speaking, his voice soft and timid, like he was hurt.

"You like him?"

Magnus narrowed his eyes in confusion and nodded cautiously, as his heart throbbed with pain at Alec's tone, like he was in pain himself. Magnus only wished he knew why.

"Yeah. Why? Is that a problem?"

He asked, his words laced with unintended bitchiness.

"Seriously? God, you're so selfish, you don't get it."

Alec replied bitterly, staring at him for a second before he just gave Magnus an indecipherable glare and turned away, marching back to the pool at the base of the waterfall and diving in head first.

Magnus' eyes followed the blue eyed boy, his body heating up rather peculiarly as the muscles of Alecs back rippled as he dived. Once the boy was submerged in the water, Magnus was left alone, angry at Alec's words and wondering what the hell had just happened.

...

 **A/N: So? What could possibly be going on with our boys? Why did Alec react that way? How is this all gonna play out? These are the questions you're all thinking about. These are the questions I have all the answers to! Mwahahahahahahaha! Let me know what you think :) give me your predictions and stuff :) love hearing from you all! :)**

 **Love,**

 **Anna…XXXX**

 **PS: 5 DAYS PEOPLE! 5 DAYS TILL SHADOWHUNTERS! I AM BEYOND EXCITED! I THINK I MIGHT ACTUALY BE DEAD AND THIS TORTUROUS WAIT IS A TWISTED VERSION OF HEAVEN!**


	9. Sinking

Disclaimer: not mine

A/N: I'm not feeling well and in a lot of pain so I'm gonna make this quick… here's the next one :) enjoy :) and you may or may not hate me at the end of it…

...

Over the course of the next week, to say things were tense with Magnus would be an understatement.

They didn't speak over the weekend. Which was fine with Alec. Maybe Magnus was just as angry and confused as Alec was.

They didn't talk Monday at school. Which was also fine with Alec. Maybe Magnus was a child of Hades with the fatal flaw of holding grudges.

In fact, they didn't see each other again for several days. Which was still perfectly fine with Alec. Maybe Magnus had gone to Hades the hard way as he wasted away in front of his mirror just like Narcissus.

But then, there he was, Friday lunch time, sat with his friends as Will was once again hyping about his birthday party the next night.

And low and behold, who should walk into the room but Mr Magnus I Don't Care About Anyone But Myself Bane Of Alecs Existence?

Their eyes locked on each other's as Magnus strolled in slowly. They didn't blink, or look away, just stared blankly, like they were parted by a wall that didn't want to break. Magnus looked tired, pained but his manner remained upbeat. Alec was sure he was in a similar state. He had his friend back all of two weeks and they were already fighting. Why were they even fighting?

Oh right, because Alec freaked out for some alien reason when Magnus said he liked Ragnor. Why the hell would that bother him? Because Ragnor was a nice guy, but he uses people once for sex and then throws them away. Alec didn't want his best friend getting hurt. That had to be the reason.

"Oi! Earth to Alec! Wakey wakey!"

Alec jolted back to life and saw Will looking at him expectantly. He blushed and bit his lip as Will sighed.

"I said, are you bringing anyone tomorrow night? Just so that i know how many people will roughly be there."

Alec sighed.

"Well when you started planning this party, i was gonna bring Seb. But yeah... So no. Ill be coming alone. Amongst our group, that is."

Will nodded slowly and smiled in apology.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to open old wounds."

Alec shook his head, and sighed, wanting to give up with everything.

"It's ok. It's over now."

Alec rested his head on his hands and closed his eyes, basking in his pit of teenage angst and frustration. Between Seb, the party, Magnus and the fact that he couldn't see Max this month because he went on a school trip, Alec was sick of it all. Everything was just another weight on his shoulders, another wrong he had to right.

So, he decided, as he opened his eyes and saw Magnus watching him with unreadable eyes, tomorrow, at Wills party, he was going to drown his sorrows the Herondale way. Like Will always did, he was gonna drink until he no longer remembered his own last name.

...

The house looked amazing. They spent all day stringing lights up and hanging disco balls and setting up the sound system. The living room was completely emptied in favour of a huge, open plan dance floor. Upstairs was off limits, but the Herondales lived in a mansion near enough so the ground floor was plenty big enough for everyone.

They were laughing as Will marched around with bunny ears on his head and a birthday boy banner strung diagonally across his bare chest. Alec noted with interest that both Jem and Tessa were eyeing him secretly. He smiled to himself, loving seeing his family happy. Not so much loving the fact that Izzy was making out with Simon before the party had even started; she wasn't even a little bit drunk.

He hung the last of the rainbow glitter balls from the ceiling, his designated job as he was the tallest. Aside from Magnus anyway. But Alec was still not going there. He had decided to let Magnus make the first move. So what? He could be a petty, vindictive little bastard when he wanted to be. And for some reason, he wanted Magnus to hurt like he did. Though his reasons for everything were startlingly unclear.

With a sigh, he resigned himself to one of the bedrooms, pulling on his outfit for the party, which consisted of black skinny jeans, a black tank top, black fingerless gloves and, yes, you guessed it, black sneakers. He messed up his hair and let it fall in a way that Izzy once said had looked hot. It had freaked him out a bit when she said that, being his sister and all, but when Sebastian had told the same thing and dropped his pants for Alecs pleasure, he was grateful to her.

Taking in a deep breath, he leant against the door, the sounds of the party just firing up flowing through the halls and into his room. With a final glance in the mirror, Alec decided it was time to hit the make shift bar.

...

The room was full now, it was hot and loud and people were having fun. And Alec was still drinking his way through their entire stock of whiskey.

"Don't you think you should slow down a little bit?"

Came a voice from behind him. He turned to the side and saw none other than Magnus stood there. Wordlessly, the boy took the seat next to Alec and poured himself a drink, throwing it back in one gulp. Alec scoffed and threw back a shot, avoiding Magnus' gaze.

"What's going on, Alec?"

Magnus asked quietly, leaning closer so they talk over the sounds of the party. Alec sighed and turned to Magnus, a sarcastic smile on his lips.

"Nothing, my dear friend. Absolutely nothing. Everything is awesome!"

He laughed humourlessly at his words as Magnus looked at him reproachfully.

"Look, Alec, I'm sorry for whatever i did to you, ok? I hate this. I don't even know why we're fighting."

Alec put his glass down and faced Magnus slowly, licking his lips in thought.

"You didn't do anything. I overreacted. But i guess you were just as mad as i was."

Magnus pondered this for a moment.

"I was mad, because i didn't understand. But what did you overreact about? What caused this? Because i thought we were brothers, Alec."

Magnus gulped, the word like ice slipping down his throat. Brothers. He was beginning to wonder if that was not how he saw Alec at all.

Alec growled under his breath, running a hand through his hair. He was beginning to regret drinking tonight, he didn't know Magnus would want to talk. And because of that, he drank, which caused him to reply like this:

"What caused this? You did! You and Ragnor! And the fact that you're clearly so monumentally blind that you can't see what's right in front of you!"

Magnus looked like he'd just been slapped in the face and his eyes flashed dangerously.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?! What's wrong with flirting with Ragnor?! What? You jealous?"

He said spitefully, their volume gradually increasing. Alec seethed and sneered cruelly at Magnus, his blue eyes darkening to black.

"Ragnor is my friend but he is a whore. He will use you then throw you away like trash. I didn't want you getting hurt but you can't see what he is and you won't listen to me. So I'm sorry for caring about you. Go let him use you then throw you away like last night's condom!"

He ended with a growl, tears filling his eyes and his heart a second from exploding. Casting a look of anguish at Magnus' shocked expression and angry eyes, he turned away, storming through the crowds and falling out of Magnus' vision.

...

Alec sobbed quietly to himself on the decking in the garden. He stared up at the sky and sighed. Why did he yell at Magnus? What the hell was wrong with him? Why was he even angry?

The questions ran through his head like a bullet train, over and over again without ever getting answers. He groaned and leant his head in his hands, trying to figure it out.

He was angry. At Magnus. No. Not at Magnus. At their situation. What situation? When did things get so messed up that he felt such strong emotion towards his best friend?

His best friend. _Friend_.

 _That's' a funny word_ , he thought to himself. What did that even mean? Alec had lots of friends. But none like Magnus. What had Magnus called them? Brothers. Bullshit. They weren't brothers. Brothers don't make each other this hurt, this angry. Brothers don't turn their worlds upside-down as they walk back into their lives. Brothers don't make each other cry and laugh and scream. Brothers don't set each other on fire in the best kind of ways. Brothers... Is not the word used to describe them anymore. Maybe it never was.

Alec didn't know much. Not anymore. He just listened to the musings of drunk man who happened to be himself with a strange kind of snarling smile on his lips. Magnus. Even the name made him see red. Why? He didn't know. He was just so angry, so... frustrated.

He needed to release his frustration. That's what he had to do. But how? He couldn't scream at Magnus anymore. But he wanted to hurt the green eyed boy. Exactly how he had hurt Alec.

And just when Alec realised he had no way of doing just that, a voice spoke behind him, soft and light, fearful and hopeful.

"Alec?"

He turned slowly towards the voice and when he faced its owner, everything fell into place.

Sebastian.

He was back.

...

 **A/N: So? Let me know what you think… I know Alec is maybe being a bit douchey. Let me know if you agree with him or hate him for it… Remember his anger comes from a place of pain and confusion for his feelings… I hope you liked it anyway :)**

 **Love,**

 **Anna…XXXX**

 **PS: 4 FUCKING DAYS! THAT'S IS BOYS AND GIRLS! 4 DAYS UNTIL SHADOWHUNTERS!**


	10. Drowning

**Disclaimer: not mine**

 **A/N: So here's the next one… I know these boys are being typically stupid teenagers and most of you just want them to kiss and make up, but that doesn't make for an epic story, it needs the drama :) so here's plenty of it ;) part 2 of Will's party… How is Magnus gonna react to meeting Mr Sebastian Verlac?**

 **Enjoy…**

...

Alec couldn't help it as his heart skipped a beat. It had been several months since Seb left, after their break up in the summer. He wanted to say he was disappointed, or angry but in truth, he was fine. They both hurt each other, so if Seb could find it inside to come back, Alec could forgive him too.

"Sebastian. What are you doing here?"

Alec asked, his alcohol filled mind beginning to clear as he stared at the dark haired boy in front of him.

"I'm sorry. I know i should have called but i didn't have time. I sort of just acted on impulse. I missed you, Alec."

Alec smiled, taking a step closer to his ex-boyfriend, who smiled in return and came closer.

"It's ok, Seb, i missed you too. And I'm so glad you're here."

Sebastian beamed, reaching out and taking hold of Alec's hands.

"Really?"

Alec nodded.

"God, yes. All is forgiven ok?"

Sebastian sighed a laugh and smiled, wrapping his arms around Alec.

"Yes, hell yes. Thank you. We're ok."

Alec laughed softly as Seb cried a little bit into his tank top. He stroked that smooth black hair and kissed his forehead as Sebastian looked up at him with his wide brown eyes.

"Alec?"

Sebastian whispered softly. Alec looked down at him, raising his eyebrows in response, not entirely proud of what he was about to do.

"Yes Sebastian?"

The boy gulped and licked his lips slowly, knowing Alec had a weak spot for that particular action.

"Can i kiss you?"

Alec pondered this for a moment, giving one last thought to his plan. He decided finally that his need to get to Magnus was greater than his conscience and he smiled playfully.

"Nope. Not yet anyway, if this is happening, you must court me again. And that, young man, means we must dance!"

He twirled Sebastian in an exaggerated circle as the boy laughed.

"Seriously?"

Alec grinned impishly.

"Yes. Now come on, it's getting cold out here anyway."

...

"Hey, guys! Look whose back."

Alec cried loudly when they found his friends at in the kitchen.

They all turned towards Alec's voice and there was silence as they stared in shock at Alecs hand firmly clasped in Sebastian's.

Izzy, surprisingly, was the first to recover.

"Sebastian? It's great to see you again. I hope you're, um, you know, ok. But, Alec? What? I thought that..."

She trailed off feebly as Alec stared at her in confusion. The rest of them livened up again and greeted Seb, which they didn't have to fake, after all, he was their friend before he left. Though the reunion between Seb and Jem was a little awkward, what with Jem being the guy Alec had cheated with while Seb fucked Mark.

"So, are you guys like, back together?"

Will asked slowly, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer. Alec sighed and felt Sebastian tense a little.

"We'll have to see how it plays out. I guess it depends..."

Izzy caught Alec's eye and he froze, like a deer trapped on headlights. The only person who could read Alecs mind so easily was Izzy. And he was terrified. Because she could see something in his eyes.

"It depends on what, darling brother of mine?"

She asked with a cocked eyebrow. Alec gulped and took a breath, unsure of what to say. But fate spoke for him. Because at that moment, none other than Magnus himself strolled into the kitchen.

Alec's eyes flitted to him then back to Izzy unconsciously. She looked between them, the cogs beginning to turn in her brain and her eyes widened just a fraction. She turned away from her brother when she made the realisation that those boys clearly hadn't made for themselves yet.

Magnus came closer to them with a smile on his face and he poured himself a drink, leaning against the counter.

"Guys, how are we all?"

There was a garbled response from them all and Magnus just laughed as they replied.

"Right. Cool. So, why are we all hiding in the kitchen?"

No one replied, unsure of what to say and standing there awkwardly. But Alec grinned to himself. Time to enact his plan.

He stepped forward with a beaming smile on his face and pulled Seb with him, their fingers firmly entwined.

"Magnus, this gorgeous specimen right here, is Sebastian Verlac."

He smirked at Magnus, while throwing one arm around Seb's shoulders and the other resting around his waist.

Sebastian stood there awkwardly as Magnus stared hard at him before shifting his cold gaze to Alec's icy blue eyes.

"Sebastian... As in, your ex-boyfriend?"

Magnus tried to mask his hurt. The introduction of the boy was an unexpected dagger to the heart and it left him wounded. Why was he back? Were they together again? Why was it hurting him so much?

But he played it down, his only reassurance was the fact that he was obviously hotter than Sebastian.

"The very same, yes. And Sebastian, baby, this, is Magnus Bane."

Alec drawled Magnus' name, spitting it slowly like poison. Magnus hid his flinch as Alec called Sebastian 'baby' and sneered at Alecs tone.

"Yes, that's right. Magnus Bane, Alec's best friend in the whole world. We go way back. To when we were just tiny little kids."

He mocked Alec hard, mirroring the spiteful tone when he spoke his name. And just to piss Alec off and play him at his own game, he attempted to make Sebastian as scared as possible. And by the look in those dopey brown eyes, Magnus guessed he was succeeding.

"That's nice."

Sebastian managed to choke out, tensing slightly as Magnus' eyes narrowed and Alec tightened his hold around his body.

Blue eyes met green in a silent battle, glared that could kill and cut like knives were shared between them and both had an evil smirk on their lips. The tension was growing and in an attempt to A) escape and B) diffuse said tension before someone died, Sebastian burst out loudly.

"I need the bathroom!"

He twisted in Alecs embrace and whispered.

"I'll only be a second."

Alec smirked and brushed his lips across Sebastian's cheek softly, his eyes not leaving Magnus' as Sebastian pulled away.

"Hurry back to me, baby."

Alec said sultrily as Sebastian slipped out of the kitchen under the blazing death stare of Magnus' furious golden green eyes.

Alec and Magnus continued their stare, oblivious to their surroundings. The others were all silent and still, not daring to speak, unsure of what was going on between them. No one, not even Izzy, knew the extent of it, though she was probably the only one who could make an informed guess.

Silently, she pushed Simon towards the door and the others started to follow.

"What a grand idea, Miss Lightwood. Let's all go dance and blow off some steam. I think we need it!"

Will cried as he dragged Jem and Tessa out the door, followed by Clary and Jace and then Cat and Ragnor, who sent Magnus a wink as he left. Alec caught the door after him with the intention of storming out, but it was slammed shut by a long-fingered, caramel coloured, ring clad hand resting against the shaking wooden panel above Alecs head.

A slither of his bravado vanished as he felt the heat radiate from Magnus' body behind him and he cast a scathing look over his shoulder.

"Do you mind? That sexy piece of ass is out there somewhere waiting for me."

Alec grinned savagely as Magnus growled, physically grabbing Alec and spinning him round, smashing him against the door.

"What the fuck are you playing at?"

Magnus asked bluntly, his eyes flashing. Alec smirked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Magnus glared at him for a second before taking a step back.

"You're a viscous little bitch when you're drunk, you know that?"

He said spitefully, voice dripping with pained hatred. Alec laughed sardonically, baiting Magnus for all it was worth.

"Why does it bother you so much? Why do you care if I'm drunk? You're asking me what the fuck I'm playing at, what about you, Magnus, what are you fucking playing at?!"

Alec cried, wrenching himself away from the door. Magnus backed up a little, his green eyes sharp and cold, colder than Alec had ever seen them. Magnus growled, his anger resonating through him like a continual electric shock of the soul.

"No! You have no right to turn this on me! I've done nothing wrong to you and you're acting like this! Why, Alexander? Why?!"

He yelled, though no one heard them over the thumping baseline of the music. Alec glared hatefully, his soul alight as he snarled his answer.

"Because of you! Because i can! Because you're too blind to see it! Or maybe you just don't feel anything! You don't care!"

Magnus heaved his breaths, his chest rising and falling rapidly. His eyes locked on Alecs as he spoke quietly, deathly calm and ice cold, his voice like honey poured over broken glass.

"For some reason, you're trying to bait me. Trying to get a reaction. You're playing a dangerous game. And someone is going to end up getting hurt."

Alec smiled wickedly, cocking his head to the side and staring through narrowed eyes.

"Maybe i am playing a game. And if you're honest with yourself, it's a game you want to play too. And as for getting hurt, I'm already there. So are you. So why the hell not?"

He growled his last words, after whispering somewhat sultrily, low and sexy. Magnus couldn't help but shiver at the tone and wonder if the boy was right.

Alec smirked as he backed away, pulling the door open and slipping through, his eyes remaining locked on Magnus' until the door swung shut between them. The message in Alec's eyes was clear: _Come and play, if you dare_.

And right now, with his anger, confusion, longing, fear, doubt, rage, envy, Magnus was all for a good game.

...

 **A/N: So who just wants to slap those boys and tell them to get the fuck over themselves and fuck each other instead?! They're complete idiots. I'm sorry for this… truly sorry. But don't worry, I will resolve all this in the best, sexiest, hottest way that I can ;) I won't let you down!**

 **Love you all so so so so much!**

 **Anna...XXXX**

 **PS: 3 DAYS. 3 FUCKING DAYS! THAT IS IT. IM DYING. 3 DAYS UNTIL SHADOWHUNTERS! YOU GUYS BETTER WATCH IT OR I WILL CEASE TO UPDATE EVER AGAIN! You've been warned… :p**


	11. Burning

**Disclaimer: not mine**

 **A/N: So here's the new one guys! It's a little shorter than the rest but I don't think it's gonna disappoint ;) although, you're not going to like it, if that makes sense? I don't know, read on and you'll see what I mean…**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Oh, and to all my wonderful reviewers: I love you all so much and your reviews mean the world to me. I'm sorry for what I'm doing to these boys but I always have a plan, and I think you'll like where this is eventually headed… ;) and to** _ **Mortalgirl6669,**_ **you said that you can't watch Shadowhunters on Netflix or on TV because you live in Finland.. But try , it's a pretty good site for TV shows and movies, hopefully Shadowhunters will be uploaded. It better be, because I can't watch it on TV either because I'm in England not America… :)**

 **Anyway, let's get on with it…**

...

Alec slipped around the dance floor, searching for his boy toy. He was beginning to get concerned for Sebastian's safety when he felt a pair of arms encircle his waist and pull his body against a strong, hot one.

Alec tipped his head back and sighed.

"You found me."

Sebastian laughed softly in his ear, his breath raising goose bumps on Alec's neck.

"Of course i did. It wasn't hard. I just had to look for the sexiest boy in the room."

Alec grinned and turned in Sebastian's arms, placing his arms around the boy's neck.

"I'm the sexiest boy in the room, am I? Prove it."

Alec whispered in that special voice that always left Sebastian weak at the knees. The boy looked around, seeing that no one was paying them any special attention and he smiled up at Alec. The blue eyed boy nodded as Sebastian slid a hand up under Alec's tank top, feeling the expanse of creamy skin and taught muscles. He moaned as he let himself remember the times when that body was wrapped around his own, sweaty and breathless and writhing with energy. He bit his lip and pulled Alec closer, grinding their hips together.

Alec wished he could say he kept his cool but his cheeks still flushed with that cursed blush and he whined in the back of his throat. He pulled Sebastian closer, swinging his hips and moving with the music, letting Sebastian do whatever he wanted. The boy latched on to Alec's throat, wasting no time in marking it up softly and getting acquainted with the taste of his skin.

Alec tipped his head back and closed his eyes. And when he opened them again, he saw something beautiful.

Magnus was stood across the room, glaring hard, his green kitty cat eyes shining. Alec gulped as the nickname flew through his mind and he briefly wondered what the hell he was doing.

But as he did, Magnus unfroze and shoved his way into the mass of people. Alec grinned as Magnus smirked and before Alec knew it, Magnus pulled a boy into his arms. Not just any boy. He was dancing with Ragnor.

The look Alec sent Magnus could have killed. And it clearly said: _Low blow, Bane._

Magnus smirked in victory and smashed his body against Ragnors, rolling his hips and moaning as Ragnor slid his hands up and down his chest.

Alec growled and wrenched Sebastian's face away from his neck. He leaned down and without taking his eyes off of Magnus', he slipped out his tongue and licked from the base of his boy's throat to his jaw, revelling in the moan that escaped Sebastian and the fury that escaped Magnus.

Alec grinned and winked at Magnus as Sebastian tightened his grip on Alec's shoulders, pushing him down his body so he could slowly and sensually slide back up, thrusting against Sebastian as he did so.

Magnus glared hard, furious at Alecs display. He had no idea what was going on but when he saw Alec slide all over his boy toy, he saw red and fumed.

He locked gazes with Alec and pulled Ragnor closer, rolling his body before turning around in the boy's arms, giving Alec the best view as Ragnor thrust his hips against Magnus' skinny jean clad ass.

Alec growled loudly as he witnessed that act and grinned victoriously as the sheer volume of crowd of pushed them closer together. Magnus and Alec were literally a metre apart, no one in between them. Their eyes met and Alec rolled his eyes slowly up and down Magnus' body, biting his lip as he reached Magnus' eyes again.

Magnus moaned low in his throat then wanted to scream as Alec allowed Sebastian to pop the button of his jeans with his tongue. Alec tangled his fingers in Sebastian's hair, pulling roughly, as the boy licked up that little trail of hair that led into Alec's pants.

Magnus snarled viciously, his blood rushing at a millions miles an hour and burning like an exploding star. How dare Sebastian touch Alec? And how dare Alec let him? With brutal force, his pulled out the big guns and slammed his lips to Ragnors, winding his arms around Ragnors body and pulling him closer. Ragnor responded with enthusiasm, slipping his hands under Magnus' shirt and tangling their tongues in a furious dance.

Alec glared a stare worse than Medusa and yanked Sebastian up. His eyes met Magnus' as the boy trailed kisses, bites and licks all over Ragnors neck and Alec sneered. Gripping Sebastian's chin, he smashed their lips together hard, just the way Sebastian liked it. The boy responded perfectly, moaning loudly and thrusting hard against Alec, slipping a hand down his pants.

Alec glanced over at Magnus, who had Ragnor sucking on his neck, and saw a deep flash of sheer hatred in those cat's eyes. Alec knew what he was doing would hurt Magnus, but the boy was giving as good as he got. So, Alec decided to go bigger.

He unlatched Sebastian from his body and whispered in his ear, loud enough for both Sebastian and Magnus to hear him.

"Let's go somewhere a little more private, baby."

He licked Sebastian's ear and the boy buckled against him, moaning loudly.

"Oh, fuck yes."

Alec grinned wickedly, gripping Sebastian's hand and pulling him through the crowd. Alec could feel Magnus' stare burning into him as he walked towards the hallway. He looked up and their eyes locked.

It was suddenly as though all the anger and pain was gone, and as Alec watched Ragnor feel Magnus through his jeans and start pulling him towards one of the downstairs bedrooms, their eyes were doing only one thing. Begging.

Words they wouldn't dare to speak out loud. The only words they wanted to scream.

 _Don't do it, not with him, please don't do it._

But even as they thought the words, Magnus was pulled through the bedroom door that slammed shut with a sound like a gun shot and Alec was swallowed by the darkness of the hallway and the embrace of a warm body.

...

 **A/N: Oh god, what have I done? Let me know your thoughts but please don't scream and curse at me… I'm sorry…**

 **PS: 2 DAYS! 2 FUCKING DAYS! THAT IS IT! JUST 2! SO EXCITED! Has anyone else seen the latest Malec pics released on Twitter? So cute :3 #Shadowhunters :)**


	12. Shattering

**Disclaimer: not mine**

 **A/N: So here it is guys, the new chapter :) now, I know you weren't too happy with me about how I ended things in the last one, and you're probably gonna have some mixed feelings at the end of this one too… sorry… But I hope you like it :)**

 **PS: In regards to How To Fall For Someone You Shouldn't, that fic is still going, and I know it's been ages since I updated it but I prefer writing this one, I'm sorry. But I will be updating it some point this week, I promise. I know some of you are waiting on it and I hate leaving things unfinished, so have a little faith ;) the new chapter is coming…**

 **Anyway, onwards…**

...

The sun streamed in softly, lighting the room with its lazy glow as Alecs eyes fluttered open. He groaned as he rolled over, his head pounding and his throat dry as sandpaper.

He gingerly pushed himself up and saw a glass of water and some pills on the table beside the bed and he smiled softly. Sebastian always knew how to take care of him.

He swallowed the pills and drained the water in one gulp before turning to face-

An empty bed, it seemed.

He looked around in confusion for a sign of the other boy but his clothes were gone; yet Alec distinctly remembered ripping his shirt off and throwing on the chair in the corner. But it was gone. There was no trace of Sebastian at all.

Alec was struggling to make sense of it all. He cursed himself for getting drunk, as his memory was not serving him as it should. He groaned and rolled over, face-planting the pillow, only to be stabbed in the face by what felt like a piece of paper.

He pulled back and looked down curiously, seeing a folded piece of paper delicately placed on the bed, with his name writing across it. He seemed to sober up a little as he recognised Sebastian's handwriting and grabbed the paper, unfolding it to find a letter for him scrawled across the page.

 **Alec,**

 **I'm sorry. I know this is a crap way of saying this but i didn't know how else to do it. I love you, i always have, through everything. But from what happened last night, i think this isn't what you want anymore. I know you drank a lot and probably don't know what happened, but long story short, we came in here and you ripped my shirt off and then you broke down. You were crying so much. It broke my heart. And when i asked why, you just kept saying 'don't do it' and 'Magnus' over and over. I don't know what's going on between the two of you but I'd be a fool if i didn't see the tension. So I'm backing out. I think I'm not the one for you anymore, Alec. I think there's someone else who has a prior claim to your heart. And that's ok. It's a good thing. So, I'm getting a flight back out to California tomorrow and I'm going to move on. And i think you should too. Stop crying, Alexander, i know that you are, don't deny it :) its ok, i promise. Getting over you will be hard and saying goodbye in a letter isn't great, but i couldn't let my last memory of you be of your crying face as i walked away. I didn't want us to end like that. And this isn't the end, if you're ever in Cali, look me up. And if I'm ever back in Alicante, I'll come to you. Although i think I'll call first next time :) Ok? Cool. I'm sorry, and i love you, and i hope everything works out for you. I guess I'll see you around, love, Sebastian. XXXX**

Alec was crying. But he wiped his tears away and sniffed softly, stroking the paper with one finger as he read it again and again. He was feeling an odd sensation. He wanted to be hurt, sad and broken, but all he felt was relief.

Relief that Sebastian has freed him. Relief that he was ok with it, that they were still friends. And most of all, relief that he didn't sleep with him. Because in his heart of hearts, Alec knew there was only one person with whom he wanted such intimacy.

But that person had spent the night in bed with one of Alec's best friends.

Alec started crying again.

...

"Good morning, sleepyhead."

Magnus opened his eyes and groaned, pushing himself up to see the green haired boy lying beside him wearing nothing but an impish grin on face.

Magnus' eyes flew wide.

"Ragnor! What the fuck?!"

Ragnor laughed heartily and sat up, keeping himself covered as Magnus glared at him.

"Don't worry, Bane. I didn't take advantage while you were passed out. You just got me a little worked up, so after we talked, i had to sort myself out."

Magnus cringed.

"Ew! You fucked yourself while i slept! Jesus Christ, you are a whore!"

Ragnor laughed.

"Guilty as charged. But i had to, because despite everything, i still think you're hot. But don't worry, I'm staying away. You're clearly meant for someone else."

He gave Magnus a meaningful stare and smiled softly. Magnus knew he was referencing their talk last night and for that he was so grateful.

After they had come into the room, they kissed for a while before Magnus pulled away. Ragnor didn't seem surprised, and he wasn't, as he'd seen the way Magnus and Alec had been fighting during the party. Ragnor, while he was ruled by his dick, was actually quite a perceptive guy.

And instead of taking liberties, he had just talked to Magnus, helping him sort out how he was feeling. Then they fell asleep, well, Magnus did. Clearly Ragnor had had some fun before passing out.

"Ok. Yeah. Um, i don't know what i should do."

Magnus said softly, running a hand through his messy hair. Ragnor smiled and shook his head, as he laughed softly.

"You're so blind, Bane. Obviously, you need to scour this house until you find Alec and have a proper conversation; tell him how you feel."

Magnus bit his bottom lip and slid out of bed, his clothes still intact. Ragnor nodded encouragingly.

"Go on! Jesus! I'll be here afterwards if you need to talk. But go get him."

Magnus smiled and nodded, fear flooding his veins and adrenalin coursing through him as he shook with nervous excitement. This was it. He was going to do it. He was going to tell his best friend that maybe they should be more than friends.

...

Alec grabbed his phone from the shelf and slipped out the bedroom door. Walking silently down the hallway, he entered into the large living space.

Where there was once a dance floor last night, there was only a sea of litter, beer bottles and glitter. The stereo was still playing, quietly though, as he walked in and switched it off.

Silence prevailed and he took a deep breath, slipping Sebastian's letter into his pocket and casting a longing look across the room, his eyes locking on the door that Magnus had vanished behind the night before.

The door that was opening.

The door that a tall, caramel skinned boy was walking out of.

The door that clicked shut and left them alone in the room, staring at each other indecipherably across the vast space.

Alec started shaking nervously, unsure of what he was supposed to feel. After all, Magnus had just stepped out of the room he disappeared into with another boy. The thought made him sick to his stomach.

"Alec."

Magnus choked out, his voice shaking. He didn't know what to say. After all, hadn't Alec just slipped out the hall Magnus had watched him Sebastian vanish into?

Alec just stared at him, his eyes widening, then narrowing, schooling his features and squaring his jaw.

"Magnus."

There was a pregnant pause, the weight of their confessions crushing the atmosphere as the unspoken question of horror hung heavy between them.

Alec took a deep breath, forcing his voice to remain neutral.

"So, um, how was your night?"

Alec sighed, shaking his head. _Seriously?_ After everything that happened, he was going with 'how was your night?' _Idiot_.

But Magnus just smiled a little, a ghost of a smile as he remembered what Ragnor had said.

I'm not the one for you. And i think you know that.

"It was good. Um... You? How was your night? How is Sebastian?"

The name was like poison on Magnus' tongue and he choked down his rage at the word as he spoke it. He tried to stay calm but that went to hell when he saw a dangerous look flash in Alec's eyes.

Alec's heart froze and he took in a sharp breath. Magnus was asking about Sebastian. Which meant he assumed Alec fucked him. Which meant Magnus and Ragnor -

"You did it, didn't you? You slept with him. After everything i told you about him, you fucked him anyway!"

Magnus looked taken aback to say the least. But Alec's relentless anger over the past week was becoming unbearable. So, naturally, Magnus snapped just as hard as Alec.

"So what if i did? You fucked darling, baby Sebastian! So why can't i fuck someone too?!"

He decided to gloss over the fact that he didn't actually sleep with Ragnor, though technically, he did sleep in the same bed as him. That counted right?

Alecs face was a mask of thunder and those blue eyes flashed violently with ultraviolet rage.

"You did! You fucking... You! I CANT BELIEVE YOU!"

Magnus' green eyes were swallowed whole by his vertical slit pupil, the black mass swirling as his eyes turned to those of a demon.

"You have no right to judge me! You can't be ANGRY AT ME for sleeping with Ragnor WHEN YOU SLEPT WITH SEBASITAN! This is a two way street, Alexander!"

Alec laughed mercilessly, lashing out and kicking over a lamp that shattered as it the floor with a sickening crash.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU ANGRY THAT I SLEPT WITH SEB IF I CANT BE ANGRY THAT YOU SLEPT WITH RAGNOR?!"

Magnus yelled incoherently, throwing his leg into the coffee table and splitting the wooden leg. He grabbed at his hair, pulling hard as Alec twisted his words, making his blood run like ice and his heart bleed. Couldn't Alec see why he was angry? Alec said Magnus was blind, but he was just as bad. And now, he had betrayed Magnus and didn't even know it.

" _Because_..."

He choked out roughly, his throat dry and sore as his eyes burned with tears. He looked up and saw tears dripping off of Alec's exquisite jaw as those magnificent blue eyes cried. His face was flushed with anger and his whole body was shaking.

Alec couldn't even breathe. Magnus had done it. After Alec pushed Seb away, Magnus had gone through with it. Part of him had thought that maybe he wouldn't, maybe he felt whatever this was too. But he didn't. And that hurt like hell. It ripped Alec apart from the inside out.

" _Because_ what? Why, Magnus?"

He said softly, his voice shaking with every word, his energy gone as the fight wore him down.

Their eyes met and they simply stared at each other, heart broken and lost. Their friendship shouldn't be this hard. This shouldn't be happening. Yet Magnus couldn't find the words to say, simply staying silent as Alec waited for an answer.

And when he didn't receive one, the boy's whole body sagged with defeat and he looked at Magnus with tired eyes.

"Why?"

He breathed out, clinging to a last thread of hope. But as Magnus just dropped to his knees and cried, shaking his head, Alec gave up.

He gave it all up. This was over. He was so tired. He couldn't keep fighting like this anymore. He wasn't sure his heart could take much more.

So he just shrugged, shook his head and turned away, fingering Sebastian's letter in his pocket, proof of his lie; his final ploy to hurt Magnus as Magnus had hurt him.

He walked to front door, throwing it open and stepping outside into the cool morning air. As he was closing the door, a single word followed him out. A hushed whisper, a pathetic whimper.

"Alec, please."

But Alec was done. And without looking back, he slammed the door and stormed away with newfound purpose. He had to get away. And there was only one place he could do that.

He was heading for an impromptu break in Manhattan.

...

Magnus was shaking, sobbing and cursing. Alec, himself, the universe. Anything.

He pushed himself to his feet and stared at the door, praying for Alec to come back. But the minutes ticked by and his blue eyes didn't return.

With a heavy heart, he stumbled numbly back into the bedroom and promptly face planted the bed, too shocked to cry anymore.

Ragnor softly stroked his hair and let out a long sigh, speaking in a futilely hopeful manner.

"That went well."

Magnus whacked him in the face with a pillow.

...

 **A/N: So, yeah, that just happened. Sorry. But at least they didn't actually sleep with anyone else, right? That's gotta be a plus side, right? Guys?**

 **PS: 1 FUCKING DAY! SHADIWHUNTERS IS OUT TOMORROW! THE WAIT IS FINALLY OVER! And Matthew Daddario and Harry Shum Jr (aka Alec and Magnus) are taking over Twitter and Vine together tomorrow in celebration of the release of the pilot episode: The Mortal Cup… so watch out for that because those boys are perfection ;)**

 **1 DAY! WOOHOO! By the angel all this fangirling has killed me, and when I see the show, I'll know I made it to heaven :p**


	13. Alec is an idiot

**Disclaimer: not mine**

 **A/N: So here's the next one, sorry it took a while. I'm gonna keep this short because I don't have much time: Thank you all for reading and reviewing, I love you and I hope this satisfies your hearts for a while… PS: I may have a little smut coming up in the next chapter, so stay tuned…**

 **Enjoy!**

...

The drive took hours. And Alec's tears hadn't even dried. From Wills house, he had gone home, trying to avoid Izzys questions before jumping in his car and driving away.

He knew this was stupid. Hell, he'd probably get there only to have his father tell him to fuck off. But he needed his little brother. Max had always got him through anything, big or small, stupid or life changing. Alec wasn't quite sure which category this came under.

But regardless, he pulled into the parking lot as the sun reached its peak, the afternoon bright and vivid. It was a shame he could only see it through clouded, crying eyes.

He locked the car and walked on shaking legs to the apartment building. He hesitated at the buzzer, unsure of what exactly he was meant to say. But just as was about to reach out and press it, bracing himself for hell, a woman came out of the door, smiling at him and holding it open. He smiled back, hopefully not looking pathetically sad.

He sighed as he climbed the stairs, his body numb. His fight with Magnus was still playing in his mind, he couldn't make sense of it. Why had Magnus been so cut up? Surely if he had slept with Ragnor, he wouldn't have been that upset that Alec had been with Sebastian. He would be angry, probably, but not in fits of uncontrollable sobbing. He wouldn't be feeling the way the Alec was feeling. Of course not.

Casting it from his mind, he reached his father's apartment and threw caution to the wind. He was about to knock when he heard shouting from inside.

"God Robert! Do you even care anymore?! You know what? Fuck. You!"

Alec stared in shock at the woman's voice as his father replied with equal anger.

"Oh shut up! Of course i care, i just don't understand what your problem is! But as usual, you're just going to run away!"

Alec heard footsteps pounding towards the door and he froze as it flew open, revealing a very angry, very bitchy looking woman. Annamarie. His father's mistress turned fiancée.

She glared at Alec, a stare worthy of Medusa before fuming silently and storming down the hall in her torture devices that she called shoes.

Alec unfroze a few minutes later and stepped through the open door, closing it gently behind him. He stepped through the apartment cautiously, freezing when he heard a scathing voice.

"What? You came back crying again or are you are you just going to bitch some more about my famil-"

Robert Lightwood cut off as he walked into the room and he was met with the sight of his oldest son. Alec stared at him blankly, wondering what Robert had meant by that statement obviously meant for Annamarie.

"Alexander? What are you doing here?"

Alec blinked once and cleared his throat awkwardly.

"I can leave. Its ok, i wasn't expecting a warm welcome anywa-"

"No! Stay. Its ok, you can sta- Are you crying?"

Robert asked, stopping his sentence in its tracks and looking at his son with seemingly genuine concern. Alec gulped and bit his lip, he could feel the tears burning in his eyes again. But when he looked at his father, he could see vivid red blotches on his face, watery eyes and the same mess Alec saw when he had looked in a mirror earlier. So he replied smartly, with just a hint of defensiveness.

"Have you?"

Robert stared at him for a second before sighing a sad laugh.

"Touché, Alexander."

Alec sighed, awkwardly standing outside the door his father's bedroom. Robert got up and made his way into the living room, though over his shoulder, Alec could see a suitcase semi-packed strewn across the bed.

"Dad? Is everything ok?"

He asked cautiously. Robert simply nodded and put the kettle on, answering with a question.

"I take it you saw Annamarie in the hall?"

Alec snorted derisively.

"Yep. She glared so hard at me that i think she was trying to use the force to explode my brain."

Robert snorted, a sound shockingly similar to Alecs.

"So same as always then?"

Alec nodded and ran a hand through his hair. He didn't know why Annamarie hated him. Maybe because he's the oldest son of her fiancée to another woman. Maybe because he's gay. Maybe because he gate-crashes her apartment once a month to see his baby brother. Who knows?

Robert sighed and Alec could see lines of pain in his aging face. It wasn't a secret that Alec and Robert had their differences, but there had always been a connection between them. And Alec knew there was something huge weighing his father down.

"Dad? What's wrong?"

He asked as Robert handed him a cup of coffee. He drank it with a grimace, realising that his father made it without sugar. But Robert sat down opposite him and actually, for the first time ever, properly talked to him.

...

"So that's why Max had to grow up away from us? Because you thought you were doing mom a favour?"

Alec asked bitterly, remembering why he and his father never got along for more than 5 minutes.

Robert sighed.

"I thought i was helping. Your mom only had a small job, she would have struggled. She already had you, Jace and Izzy. I thought with a little one as well, it would have been too hard. This way gave you all a better chance. The Judge wouldn't have granted me custody of Max if she didn't agree with the terms. She gave your mom custody of you, and me custody of Max. But we never wanted to keep you apart. You were always welcome to see your brother whenever you liked."

Alec stared at him hard, his logic making a twisted kind of sense, but it was still stupid. And Alec couldn't help but feel a little pissed off. Surely it would have been better for the youngest to stay with his mother and have Alec, as the oldest, to go with their father. Or was Robert just too ashamed and didn't want to live with his gay son?

"Well if we were always welcome, why are we only allowed to see Max once a month? Who the fuck made that shit rule if it wasn't the Judge?"

Robert sighed, running a hand through his hair. He looked at Alec with tired, broken gaze and suddenly it clicked. It wasn't his father's rule. It was Annamarie's. Alec squared his jaw to swallow his hatred and felt a strange surge of sympathy towards his father.

"Anna? She made that rule? Seriously?"

Robert rubbed his face with his hands and sighed.

"Yes. For a few months, she was ok. She adored Max. And loved you guys. But she got annoyed that i was always with the children from my past marriage when i had told her that i didn't want any more children with her."

Alec listened carefully, following his father's story, vaguely wondering why he was telling him this so randomly. He realised that Robert was waiting for him to say something and snapped out of his internal musings, one question on his mind.

"So, she thought you still saw us so you could hold on to mom? That that's why you didn't want more kids with her?"

Robert nodded solemnly.

"She's been getting worse. We fight all the time, there's strain like we've never had before. She loves Max. And you. But she didn't want to see you all the time because she thought I still loved your mother. So i agreed to the monthly visits so she would stay with me. But... I don't know. Recently, it's like she's giving up. She picks at every little thing that i do. We were meant to be going away for a week soon and i told her that maybe I'd call Maryse and see if you guys would like to have Max with you while we were away. She went crazy and started screaming, saying that i was never over Maryse and that I'll always choose you guys over her. It's getting hard to be with her. It never used to be like this."

Alec listened hard, catching his fathers every word. He didn't know he was having relationship troubles. He didn't know why his father had decided to spill his heart to him. But he did know that he didn't want Max in this house if they were screaming all the time. But why were they fighting? If Robert didn't love Maryse, there wasn't an issue between him and Anna. Was there?

"Dad," he started cautiously, "Do you still have feelings for mom?"

Robert blanched and his hands were shaking. In all his years, Alec had never seen his father look so vulnerable. It made him momentarily forget about Magnus and his own drama.

"Alec, I'll always love your mother. But we fell apart. Between me being away for work for so much, the strain of raising four kids, the fights we would have all the time whenever i was home. It was exhausting. The best thing for our family was to divorce. But, she was my first love and clichéd as this sounds, that stays with you."

Alec stared in rapture. This was a whole new side to Robert Lightwood and Alec couldn't deny it, he kind of liked it.

"So you still love mom? And you're fighting non-stop with your fiancée who is convinced you still love your ex-wife and your family?"

Robert simply nodded and Alec couldn't help but bite back a grin. But he didn't say anything else. He only wanted to plant the seed, not rip up the flower just yet. But for the first time in a long time, Alec had a shred of hope for his family.

Bur changing the subject smoothly, he cast it away, knowing it would playing in his father's head.

"So, um, is Max here now? I actually wanted to talk to him."

Roberts eyebrows rose and he shook his head.

"Um, no. He went to a friend's house. He should be home in a minute actually."

Alec nodded slowly, the atmosphere suddenly awkward as he pre-meditated his father's question.

"Why? What's wrong? What did you want to talk about?"

Alec bit his lip and cleared his throat.

"Nothing."

To that, Robert snorted.

"Really? You came all the way into Manhattan for nothing? Come on, Alexander, i spilled my guts, it's your turn. I can listen just as well as Max."

Alec cleared his throat and shuffled awkwardly, his father looking at him expectantly with a half-smile.

Alec sighed. Then threw caution to the wind and decided he'd see his father's reaction.

"Ok. Fine. You remember Magnus Bane right? Well..."

He dove right into the story, from the minute Magnus came back into his life, his throat burning as he recounted Arya's fate again and felt those fluttering feelings for the old boy next door well up inside.

...

"Wow. Ok... So... You..."

Robert stuttered, unsure of where to begin. He had been shocked to hear of Arya's passing and downright scandalised by the goings on between the boy and his son.

Alec sighed, eyes wide and nodding like a bobble-head.

"So i saw him again and something felt weird and then things kept happening and then Ragnor hit on him and i got irrationally angry and then we started fighting and my ex showed up and Magnus got irrationally angry and then we fucked people and we're both irrationally angry and then i stormed out on him this morning and now i have no idea what I'm supposed to do."

Alec gasped a deep breath after chanting that all off in one very long, very loud, very emotive passage. Robert stared at him wide eyed, realising quite how much of his eldest sons life he had been missing out on. But maybe he could help now.

"Alec, have you considered why seeing Magnus with another guy is making you so... Emotionally insane?"

Alec snorted at his father's description but shrugged helplessly.

"I don't know. I mean, i care about him, i didn't want Ragnor to just use him and then throw him and away but he went and did it anyway."

Robert sighed, clearly, like himself, Alec was an idiot when it came to feelings.

"Ok, look, when you… Spent the night with Sebastian, did it feel wrong? Like, he wasn't the person you should have been with?"

Alec stared at his father, that letter in his pocket suddenly feeling rather heavy.

"Well, you see, i, um... I didn't actually..."

Robert cut him off with an exasperated huff.

"Alexander, are you telling me that you didn't fuck your ex?"

Alec was shocked back to life by his father's words and blushed furiously. That was answer enough for Robert.

"My god, Alec, you're my son and i love you but you are an idiot. It's obvious."

Alec just stared at him, gormless as a goldfish.

"Alec, you care about Magnus. But not as friend. Think about it. A boy hit on him and he liked it. You got jealous. He danced with said boy. It hurt you. He slept with this boy. It broke your heart. You don't care for him as a friend or a brother. Alexander, you love him."

Robert said softly, looking at his son with kind eyes.

Alec realised two things in that moment.

1) His father wasn't a bad guy, truth be told.

2) His father was right.

He was in love with Magnus. He was so in love with Magnus. He was irrepressibly and irreversibly in love with Magnus. How could he have been such an idiot? It was so clear. Deep down, he probably always knew, hell, he probably always loved him.

Apparently, the craziest theory of all of this, was actually the truest.

"Fuck."

Alec whispered, his blue eyes wide and shining and his heart beat fast and his body thrummed with life.

" _Fuck_."

He repeated as he gasped for breath. What had he done? He'd spent so much time hurting Magnus that he nerve thought to think about why.

He loved him. He was in love with the Kitty Cat boy next door.

But he had probably pushed him so far away that the boy might as well live on Mars.

...

Magnus went home.

He collapsed on his bed.

He stared out the window.

He toyed with phone, his finger hovering over Alec's number.

He threw his phone on the floor.

He cried some more.

He ignored his aunt's worried calling.

He thought about the lie he told Alec.

He wanted to hurt Alec the way Alec had hurt him.

And he succeeded.

He knew that now.

He couldn't breathe.

He needed Alec.

He had to tell him the truth. To prove he didn't care about Ragnor.

Because when he saw that boys retreating figure walk out of Wills house that morning, Alec took Magnus' heart with him. He ripped it out and crushed it with his bare hands.

Alec owned Magnus' heart.

And he wasn't going to deny it any longer.

He had to talk to his best friend.

Magnus pushed himself to his feet and ran down the stairs, running through the door, leaving it strewn open as he leapt over the fence, running down the street with tear stains down his cheeks.

He pelted around the corner, the few zig-zag streets until he reached Alecs road. Their road. Where they had first met all those years ago.

He took a deep breath and flew to Alec's house, unsure of exactly what he was going to say. But he walked up the path and knocked the door with a shaking fist.

The fight had to end. They weren't meant to hate each other. They were born to love each other. Magnus was beginning to be sure of it.

The door flew open and he was greeted by a disgruntled looking Izzy.

"Is Alec in?"

He asked cautiously, unsure of how much Alec had told her. She just shook her head.

"No. He went into the city. I don't know when he's coming back. I'm sorry, Magnus."

They shared a look like Izzy knew exactly what was going on in his mind and she reached forwards and hugged him softly, whispering in his ear.

"My brother is an idiot. But he will come around."

She stepped back and closed the door, leaving Magnus to fall to their doorstep numbly.

Alec wasn't here. He had ran away. Magnus felt his break a little, but Izzys words gave him surprising comfort.

She was definitely right about one thing.

Alec was an idiot.

But Magnus wasn't going to let that stop him. For the first time in a long time, things were making sense.

After all the fighting, the anger, the jealously, the tears, he could see it. This wasn't friendship.

This was love.

...

 **A/N: So? Love? Hate? Let me know what you think :)**

 **Also, how good is Shadowhunters?! I actually love it! Alec is adorable. Magnus is hot as hell. Simon is a babe. And Izzy is really quite sexy ;) all in all, awesome cast!**

 **Anyway, much love,**

 **Anna…XXXX**


	14. Sleep, dreams and sneaky schemes

**Disclaimer: not mine**

 **A/N: So, it's been a while, I apologise, coursework and crap for college is keeping me rather busy but nonetheless, here's a new one :)**

 **Thank you to all my readers and reviewers and those of you who follow and fave… it means a lot to me :) I'm glad you all love these boys as much as I do :)**

 **Anyway, I've kept this from you long enough… Enjoy!**

 **Oh, PS, heads up or whatever, there's some slightly hot, almost smut ahead ;)**

...

In the end, Max came home from his friend's house to see Alec passed out in his bed. He climbed in beside him and curled up against his brother in the middle of the bed.

Robert laid beside Max; telling him that Alec has come to see him but gotten tired from the drive over there, as they lay together for the first time since Max was only a baby.

Max wasn't stupid though, he knew there was something wrong with his brother when he saw his tear stained cheeks and his father had told to let Alec rest.

But now the sun was beginning to set and Alec was stood in the kitchen as his father made him a bacon sandwich for his ride home. Max clutched the latest X-Men comic Alec bought him to his chest and watched him leave with a determined smile.

Alec needed to talk to Magnus. And that was exactly what he was going to do.

...

 _"What a grand idea, Miss Lightwood. Let's all go dance and blow off some steam. I think we need it!"_

 _Will cried as he dragged Jem and Tessa out the door, followed by Clary and Jace and then Cat and Ragnor, who sent Magnus a wink as he left. Alec caught the door after him with the intention of storming out, but it was slammed shut by a long-fingered, caramel coloured, ring clad hand resting against the shaking wooden panel above Alecs head._

 _A slither of his bravado vanished as he felt the heat radiate from Magnus' body behind him and he cast a scathing look over his shoulder._

 _"Do you mind? That sexy piece of ass is out there somewhere waiting for me."_

 _Magnus smirked, leaning in close and whispering in the blue eyed boy's ear._

 _"Really? Because i thought the sexy piece of ass was right here with you."_

 _Alec's breath hitched in his throat and he turned slowly, until his back was against the door, trapped by Magnus' lithe figure._

 _Magnus sighed breathlessly as he stared into those passionate sapphire eyes and he licked his lips as Alecs eyes rolled slowly up and down Magnus' body._

 _Alec moaned almost silently._

 _"Oh god, it really is. I never realised before. Fuck... Magnus... I want you."_

 _Alec said softly as he stared into Magnus' shining green eyes and bit his lip oh, so teasingly._

 _Magnus smiled, his heart leaping euphorically at the words as he pressed his body against Alecs, grinding their hips together in the most sinful of ways._

 _Alec gasped and gripped Magnus' shirt, pulling him closer. Magnus still had one hand on the door and he used it to cage Alec in, using the other hand to stroke his flawless creamy cheek and lightly grip his chiselled jaw as he swooped down and claimed the boy's lips for his own._

 _Their mouths worked feverishly, devouring each other. Their panting gasps filled the air, setting their nerves alight as their skin began to crawl with loves fickle flames. Alec's hands tangled in Magnus' hair, clawed at his neck and chest, his hips bucking wildly, a heavy pressure pressed against Magnus' hip and he groaned at the feeling of Alec's arousal moving against him. Alec was in a similar state, as Magnus ripped his shirt over his head and hoisted him up, wrapping Alec's legs around his slim waist, slamming him harder against the door, which was shaking on its hinges and creaking in protest._

 _But neither of them cared. They had longed for this, yearned, lusted, for so, so long and now they were finally getting their release._

 _Magnus bit Alecs lip, pulling it into his mouth, biting and sucking playfully as Alec dug his nails into Magnus' back, seemingly trying to pull them even closer together. Magnus groaned Alec tightened his grip on Magnus' whole body and started shaking as the overbearing hotness of his best friend took over all his senses._

 _Magnus felt Alec's fingers pop the button of his jeans and they began to slide down his thighs, exposing him in all his glory. Magnus thanked the gods he had chosen to go commando, because he could feel Alec grinding against his bare body and it was divine._

 _Alec gasped as Magnus placed him on the ground for a second, only to rip his jeans and boxers clean off of his legs in a lustful rage._

 _Magnus stared down at that body, flawless, creamy, muscled and beautiful. And Alec was trusting him with it. They stood pressed together, their bodies burning as their eyes met and they shared a kiss so hot that Magnus was pretty sure he died and went to heaven._

 _Through the seductive haze of their intimacy, Magnus somehow found himself with his fingers inside his blue eyed boy and Alec had his hand lathering Magnus up with his own saliva. They both new what was coming and Magnus could almost have cried at the beauty of the moment, having Alec finally in his arms._

 _They broke their kiss with gasping breaths as Alec kissed Magnus' neck with feather light lips._

 _"Are you sure, baby?"_

 _Magnus whispered in his ear, his voice sultry and thick with emotion. Alec nodded, looking right into Magnus' lust blown eyes._

 _"Yes. I want you, Magnus. I always have. I love you."_

 _Magnus' eyes widened and he smiled as Alec giggled a little, pulling Magnus in for another kiss, hotter and quickly becoming dirtier. Their tongues collided and they went back to devouring each other with all they had as Magnus picked Alec up once again, lifting him high up and looking deep into his eyes._

 _Then all at once, Magnus yanked Alec downwards and thrust his hips upwards, slamming Alec back against the door, making him scream, sending Magnus to heaven and finally, finally-_

Magnus' eyes open as his back arched off his bed and the tight coil in his stomach unravelled all over his chest.

He lay panting in the dying light of the final rays of the sun, his mind in a blissful haze, basking in his euphoria.

Then all at once, reality hit him and he sat up in shock, staring down at himself.

"What. The fuck. Was that."

He mused aloud to himself. For all his feelings, he'd never ever dreamed about Alec in such a way. Sure, he'd thought about him shirtless the day at the falls and stuff. But he'd never had a dream about him like... that.

But he wasn't going to lie, he liked it. And recently he had been thinking a lot about the real thing. He supposed it was weird, thinking about sex with his best friend, but he couldn't help it. Alec was a freaking Adonis and Magnus' libido was extremely grateful.

But this wasn't good. His feelings were amplifying. What if Alec didn't feel the same way? What if, because of the lie he told about him and Ragnor, Alec didn't want to talk to him ever again?

No. He would make him listen, make him see. He had to. If only Alec would get his ass back to Alicante.

Right at that moment, Magnus jumped in his skin as his phone rang out, breaking his pondering silence.

He made a grab for it, hoping and praying in equal measure for it to be, and not to be, Alec.

But he needn't worry, because for some reason, it was Isabelle.

"Izzy?"

He asked in greetings, his voice rough and tired.

"Magnus! Where are you?"

Came her hurried response. His brow creased as he pushed himself out of bed.

"At home. Why?"

He heard her squeal under her breath a little before she spoke again in her 'i have juicy gossip' voice.

"Well, i just received a call from a one, Mr My Idiot of a Brother from the road. He's already on his way home. I like to think there's something pulling him back here."

Magnus gasped and was suddenly wide awake. He looked to the clock, seeing the little green lights in the formation of 8:30pm.

"Ok. So he's coming home? Now?"

He could practically hear Izzys smile.

"Yep. He should be home in about half an hour."

Magnus blinked, knowing this was his chance. He couldn't let Alec get away. Clichéd as it sounds, it was now or never.

"Izzy... I don't kn-"

He was cut off by an excited squeal from her as she launched into full on planning mode.

"Don't worry, Bane. I got you covered. I already told Alec to meet us all in town in an hour. I said we were going to movie. Which we are, in two hours, not one. So you and him can have some time alone."

Magnus found himself smiling but he had a better idea. He wanted this to be special.

"Hey, Iz? As amazing as that is, could you call him back and tell him to meet us in the park instead? By the big willow tree and the bench by the river."

Again, cue Izzys smile.

"Awwwwww! You're so cute! Going back to where it all began... You're such a romantic and Alec is gonna be so happy! This is amazing! And consider it done, I'll call him now! Get your shit together now Bane. Make yourself look hot. You've got a Lightwood who needs to be wooed!"

He beamed a genuine smile as Izzy clicked off the phone and his body began to buzz with nerves.

 _Oh god_ , he thought to himself, _i really hope this doesn't ruin everything_.

Then an even more pressing issue flew to the front of his mind.

 _What the fuck am I gonna wear?!_

...

Alec pulled up to his house at 9pm and sighed as he walked in. No one was home. Which he thought was a good thing. Besides, he knew where they all were. He'd just gotten off the phone Izzy who changed the plan and decided to meet in the park instead.

The park. That place had always been a place of comfort for Alec. Now he knew why.

Climbing the stairs, he dragged himself to the bathroom, taking a well needed shower before pulling on a lose tank top and some ripped jeans, leaving his hair wet and messy as he flicked it out of his eyes and headed back out, walking under the light of the watchful moon to the park.

He walked through the trees and headed to the benches, specifically, his bench, by the willow tree. Izzy had said that they would all be hanging out there.

He took a deep breath, preparing for the onslaught of questions about Sebastian and what went down at Wills party and he knew because of his own selfishness, he would have to lie his ass off.

But as he broke through the thicket and reached the secluded bench by the trickling river, he pulled up short.

Because there was no big group of friends, laughing and drinking and messing around. There was only one solitary figure. Perched on the bench with its shoulders hunched, looking apprehensive and nervous.

The moonlight gleamed off the flecks of glitter in the blue and black hair and Alecs breath caught in his throat.

 _Damn it, Izzy_. She had lied to him. This was a plan and reeked of Eau de Isabelle Lightwood.

He took a step back, unsure of what to do. He had wanted to talk to Magnus, and it seemed Magnus wanted to talk to him. So what was stopping him?

Just as he was about to run, to leave and face this fear another day, his foot snapped a twig and Magnus quickly spun around at the sound, his captivating eyes wide.

He saw Alec and froze, before climbing down from the bench and standing helplessly, just watching. Alec gulped, knowing he couldn't run now.

Everything that had happened, Ragnor, Sebastian, the fights, the lies and the running, it all ended here, for better or for worse.

He stepped closer until they were both stood in a pool of silvery moonlight. Alec bit his lip as he couldn't help but give his best friends body a once over and Magnus smiled to himself as he took in Alecs ripped jeans and ratty tank top, he was perfect.

Magnus was the first to speak, not moving any closer. He simply smiled nervously and hoped for the best.

"Hey, Blue Eyes."

Alec bit his lip but smiled before stuffing his hands in his pockets so Magnus wouldn't see them shaking.

"Hey, Kitty Cat."

...

 **A/N: So? What ya think? Let me know! And sorry about the no full on sexy times, but you didn't really think I'd let their first time in this fic be in a dream did ya? ;) Sorry, you better keep reading and reviewing if you want the real thing ;)**

 **PS: ONLY 3-ish DAYS UNTIL MALEC FINALLY HAPPEN ON OUR SCREENS FOR REAL! THEY WILL MEET IN TUESDAY NIGHTS EPISODE OF SHADOWHUNTERS, EVEN THOUGH I CANT WATCH IT UNTIL WEDNESDAY :( ITS GONNA BE SO AMAZING AND ALL US MALEC SHIPPERS WILL PROBABLY FALL INTO COMAS AND DIE!**


	15. Kiss Me, Kiss Me

**Disclaimer: not mine**

 **A/N: So this has been a long time coming… Sorry about the wait. I was going to post it yesterday but I got caught up with the #MalecIsComing and #WhenMagnusMetAlec campaigns on twitter… So this chapter is in honour of last night's episode of Shadowhunters, entitled 'Raising Hell', where Magnus and Alec met for the first time… :)**

 **Enjoy!**

...

Neither of them moved for a while before Magnus gestured to the bench somewhat nervously.

"I got us some ice cream."

"Cookie dough and Raspberry ripple?"

Alec asked with a reminiscent smile. Magnus beamed and nodded, as they both headed back to the table.

"Of course. What else would i have gotten?"

Alec shrugged and perched on one end of the bench, gulping, fighting down yet another wave of fear as Magnus sat the other end.

Silently, they picked at their ice cream, not eating it, just using it to remember, like it was bringing them back to the first time they shared ice cream at this very bench in this very park about 12 years ago.

"Magnus I-"

"Alec I-"

They started in unison, each blushing and laughing nervously, Alec scratching his neck as Magnus played with his hair. Magnus gulped and knew Alec must be confused, so he held up a finger and began again.

"Alec, you've probably guessed by now that the others aren't coming here. I'm sorry. It was Izzys plan and i went along with it because i wasn't sure, if you knew it was just me, you would come."

Alec bit his lip slowly, shaking in the light breeze as the moon winked above them.

"I gathered. But i would always be here if you needed or wanted me, you know that."

Their eyes met and Magnus couldn't doubt Alec's sincerity, it was written all over his handsome features, etched into the line of his lips, glowing behind those sapphire eyes. He could only nod at the determined tone of Alec's voice.

"I know."

He replied in a small voice, feeling strangely inadequate. But that was about to change. It was time to admit to the lie and finally also admit to the truth.

"I just wasn't sure you'd be here, given everything that's happened between us."

Alec sucked in a deep breath and put down his ice cream, terrified by where this was heading. He wanted to tell Magnus of his new found clarity, but what was Magnus going to say?

The green eyed boy shuffled in his seat before facing Alec with open ardour, leaving all his emotions on display, for the first time, making himself vulnerable.

"I don't know what's been going on between us lately, but i can't keep any of this to myself anymore."

Alec knew that feeling all too well.

"I know you were just looking out for me with the Ragnor stuff."

Lies. Alec was just jealous and selfish.

"And i know you have Sebastian back in your life."

Lies. He didn't have Seb. Seb was on a plane back to California.

"But i have to tell you that seeing you with that boy... It hurt me. I didn't know why. Just seeing you show him off to everyone at the party, seeing you kiss him, seeing you dance with him... Watching him pull you down the hall and into that bedroom... It made me sick. With pain and i just, i didn't know what was happening but i knew i wanted to hurt you. I'm sorry. But i did. You hurt me bad and you know it."

Alec nodded numbly, unsure of where exactly this was headed. For the first time ever, he couldn't understand what his best friend was saying. But he bowed his head in shame, knowing that his lies would only hurt Magnus more.

"So i told you that i slept with Ragnor. I knew that would hurt you. And that you'd get angry, so i told you that. But, don't be mad ok? Promise me."

He looked Alec right in the eye and gulped, waiting for a promise. Alec silently crossed his heart and nodded and Magnus looked away in shame and regret.

"I didn't sleep with him. I lied to you. And I'm sorry. I just wanted to hurt you as much as you hurt me."

Alec's eyes widened. He was not expecting that. But somehow, he felt a little better. Magnus had lied to him for the exact reasons he had lied to Magnus.

"Are you mad?"

Came Magnus' timid voice, as he gnawed on his bottom lip and had to blink away tears. Alec shook his head, fumbling around in his pocket until he held the creased piece of paper between his fingers.

"Of course not. I couldn't be mad at you; that would make me the world's biggest hypocrite."

He gave Magnus a moment of silence to process that as he drew Sebastian's letter from his pocket. Magnus stared at Alec with wide eyes. Did that mean what he thought it meant? Alec would be a hypocrite? So that meant...

"I didn't sleep with Sebastian. Well, technically i did, we slept side by side on the bed. But no sex. And when i woke up, he was gone. He left me this."

He held up the letter and watched wave after wave of emotions flow through Magnus' eyes. He felt equally guilty as he did elated. And he saw the same feelings in Magnus.

Magnus looked at the paper in Alecs hand and knew it was a note from Sebastian. He immediately felt bad that Alecs ex had left him in the middle of the night to wake up alone. That wasn't fair. Alec clearly still cared about Sebastian.

But he watched as Alec stood up, ripping the letter into tiny pieces and before Magnus could protest, he launched the shreds of paper into the flow of the river and watched them float away in the light current.

"Alec? Why did you do that?"

Magnus asked in confusion as he sat back down. Alec sighed and ran a hand through his damp hair.

"I don't need it anymore. He's flying back to California and I'm probably not going to see him again. Which I'm fine with, because i don't need him anymore."

Magnus sucked in a breath as Alec sat back down, looking at him with a spark of light in his amazing blue eyes. Alec bit his lip and simple stared for a while, letting their confessions wash over them and clear the air between them.

"Magnus -"

"Alec-"

They began at the same time, their voices equal with nerves and shaking with insecurity. They laughed again and Alec ran a hand through his hair, sighing. Magnus smiled shyly.

"As i lured you here under false pretences, you should be allowed to go first."

Alec shook his head, intrigued by what Magnus wanted to say.

"No, you lured me here so i assume you had more to say to me."

Magnus nodded slowly and sighed, shaking his head at Alec's smug smile. The boy was truly perfect and everything he seemed to do made Magnus' heart flutter.

"Ok. So... Things between us aren't as they were when we were growing up. This friendship we have changed over the years and when i left, it got ruined. But ever since I've been back, it's been different. Not just because of Ragnor and Sebastian, but because of us. There's something going on between us and i need to know what it is."

He took a pause, trying to break this to Alec slowly, easing him into it. But Alec was captivated, hanging off of Magnus' every word, something stirring inside him at the direction Magnus was headed.

Magnus took a deep breath and paused for a second, not moving, before carefully sliding a little closer to Alec and staring at his friends face with hope and fear in his eyes. Alec breath caught in his throat as Magnus moved and he quickly flicked his gaze from Magnus' face, to his fidgeting hands, and back to those shining green eyes.

"Alec, watching you walk out that door this morning... it broke my heart. It was like it was ripped from my chest and it followed you for miles, each mile torturing me a little more."

Magnus took a deep breath as he moved to reach for Alecs hand but held himself back, not wanting to come on too strong and scare the boy away. But Alec was holding his breath, desperate for Magnus to finish.

"Seeing you with Sebastian last night... Watching you kiss him, dance with him, laugh with him, just being with him, it made me realise that you shouldn't have been with him. You should've been with me. I mean, you should be with... me."

Alec felt his eyes widen as gasp left his lips and his body froze. Magnus must have taken this as a bad sign because he pulled away from Alec and quickly moved to rectify his words.

"I know we're friends and we have been forever and anything more between us was always off the table and this all so random and there's a lot of history that could get ruined and hell maybe you don't even want me like that i didn't even fucking ask maybe this was stupid I'm sorry."

He finished with a gulping breath as Alec said nothing. Magnus groaned, not facing Alec, too ashamed to have unloaded all his unreciprocated feelings in his poor friend. But Alecs silence was deafening so Magnus risked a glance at that beautiful face and felt a strange sensation wash over him as he took in Alecs features.

The boy was smiling.

His eyes were shining bright, reflecting silver in the moonlight.

His full red lips were curved upwards, small and bemused, in shock but happy.

Magnus blinked and looked Alec right in the eyes, unsure of what it all meant

"Magnus, if i can talk now without you talking simultaneously..."

He said with a cheeky, lopsided grin, Magnus could only laugh and bite his lip, clamping his hands together in anticipation.

Alec took a deep breath. This is what he wanted. He came back to tell Magnus how he felt. Now it was time, so here goes nothing, he thought to himself in hope.

"Everything you said about our friendship was right. But everything you said about how it's changed, how something is different now... I feel that too. Since i saw you in gym class and everything came rushing back, the way i feel about you is different than how it used to be."

Now it was Alec who slid closer to the other boy, nervously licking his lips as he continued. Magnus watched him come closer and he could see the emotion in those deep blue eyes.

"Magnus... When i said i didn't want you around Ragnor because he will hurt you... That was a lie. Well, at the time, i didn't think it was. But i know now it was something else. Seeing you with him hurt me so much, so i wanted to hurt you."

Alec took a shaky breath and looked up through his thick black lashes. Magnus was watching him, his glittering red lips parted slightly in shock and anticipation. He was frozen, so was Alec, as he continued.

"This morning, i had to get away. That fight was the final straw for me. Because walking out that door broke my heart too. So i went to see Max, but ended up talking to my dad. And strangely enough, he made me finally see sense."

Alec took a deep breath and reached out, clasping Magnus' hand in both of his tightly, stroking his knuckles with his thumb. Magnus' breath caught in his throat as he felt Alec touch him. He couldn't help the soft whisper that escaped him.

" _Alec_..."

Alec looked straight into Magnus' eyes and smiled, feeling Magnus' hands shake with his own, their fingers tangled together as Alec slid a tiny bit closer.

"Magnus... I know why things have been the way they are. Our friendship has changed because... because... This is isn't friendship anymore."

Alec took a final deep breath, steadying himself for the final truth he had to tell. And looking into Magnus' swirling green eyes, he knew it the truest truth he'd ever tell.

"This is love."

He finished simply, his throat tight with nerves as he felt Magnus' grip intensify and he clenched his eyes shut, the wait for Magnus' response seeming to span a lifetime.

Magnus stared at Alec in wonder and shock. His body was shaking as his mind went blank, not daring to believe his ears.

"Alec... Do you really mean that?"

Alec smiled at him, holding his hand lightly now, pressing their palms together and raising their hands between them, locking their fingers together under their equally stunned eyes.

"More than anything, Kitty Cat."

Magnus felt the breath escape his lungs and his eyes threatened to tear up. Alec... Loved him. And Magnus loved Alec. He was right, this was love.

"Alec?"

He whispered softly, absentmindedly twisting their fingers together and for the first time ever, revelling in the electric sparks that flared as their skin met.

Alec bit his lip and nodded, his body shaking as he watched Magnus smile at him breathtakingly.

"Yeah?"

He replied in an almost moan, his voice low and airy as the world was spinning around them.

"I love you."

Alec let out a sigh of relief, a breath he'd been holding probably forever. He gripped Magnus' hand tight and beamed a huge grin, nervous and excited and a tidal wave of guilt and regret washed away.

"Magnus, i love you too."

Magnus' expression matched Alecs perfectly as they just sat together, hands clasped and shaking as they laughed nervously.

Their eyes met and Alec bit his lip, unsure of how to carry on. What did they do now?

"Hey, Alec?"

Magnus asked nervously, worrying his bottom lip as he leaned a little closer. Alec felt his blood begin to surge and unconsciously moved closer until their thighs were pressed together and there was a mere breath between their faces.

"Yeah?"

Alec whispered, his voice shaking.

"Can i... Can we... I really want to kiss you now."

Alec gasped and Magnus caught the sound, his eyes snapping to Alecs face, his emerald jewels sharper, and his pupils blown. That sound escaping Alecs lip made Magnus' body react in the most exhilarating of ways. He licked his lips and stared almost hungrily as Alec gulped.

"I want to kiss you too."

Alec manage to choke out as his throat thickened and his eyes darkened in retaliation of Magnus' heated gaze. They had never looked at each other this way before and the danger and fear was enough to get their hearts racing.

Magnus moved to lean in but stopped half way, pulling back slowly and gazing at Alec through heavy lidded eyes. Alec's chest was heaving fast due to his shallow breaths as Magnus slowly slid a hand up his leg, down to his knee, where he lifted it slowly over the bench until Alec was facing him, straddling the seat.

Alec panted softly as Magnus trailed his hand torturously slow down his thigh and climbed to his knees, kneeling before Alec, watching him with a sinful gaze.

Magnus swallowed thickly as he crawled closer to Alec, stopping only when his bent knees hit the insides of Alec's warm thighs. Their breath mixed together in the small space of air between them, as Magnus cupped Alec's cheeks softly while Alec carefully placed his hands on Magnus' slim hips.

They froze in that position just long enough for it to be awkward and they couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of the situation.

"Oh god..."

Alec moaned through his laughter, biting his lip. Magnus grinned.

"What's wrong?"

Alec sighed, leaning his head into Magnus' light touch on his cheek.

"What if it's weird? What if it ruins everything? What if, you know, _nothing happens_?"

Magnus bit his lip, catching on to the euphemism and he smirked wickedly, leaning in to whisper in his best friend's ear.

"You don't have to worry about that, Alexander. _Things will happen_. I already want you, Blue Eyes."

Alec shuddered at Magnus' tone and drew back, staring him in the lust blown eyes.

"Ok, then... In that case, kiss me, Kitty Cat."

Magnus grinned and bit his lip seductively.

"Oh? Is that an order i hear, Alexander? Well, your wish is my command, _Master_."

Alec blushed beet red as Magnus threw his back head back and laughed before whispering softly.

"You are so cute. I love you."

Alec smiled, feeling Magnus so close that his lips brushed Alecs as he spoke. Alec slowly stroked the bare skin of Magnus' hip as he replied in what he hoped was a seductive voice.

"And you're beautiful. I love you too, now kiss me already."

Magnus didn't need to be told a third time. With huge smiles and laughter on their lips, he swooped in and finally, _finally_ , claimed his best friend's lips for his own.

...

 **A/N: So? Let me know what you think :)**

 **I love you all and your reviews mean the world to me… :) And to those of you loyal readers whom I happen to talk to on twitter, HEY :) and THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT AND THE CONTINUAL ONLINE FANGIRLING ;)**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading, stay tuned and ship Malec!**

 **Love,**

 **Anna…XXXX**

 **PS: Next week: Tuesday 9** **th** **February, Shadowhunters episode 5: 'Moo Shu to Go' TUNE IN AND GET THOSE RATINGS UP, WE'LL HAVE MORE OF A CHANCE OF RENEWAL FOR SEASON 2! :)**


	16. About Damn Time

**Disclaimer: not mine**

 **A/N: So it's been a while, sorry about that, I've been busy with college stuff and crap but I'm back now :) I won't keep this from you any longer, you deserved it before now onwards!**

 **Enjoy ;)**

…

You know the feeling when you're under water and everything sort of warps around you, the world just kind of falls away and you're left with that weird slow motion feeling and it's almost as though you can't really move?

Well that's how Alec was feeling right about now.

But in a good way; an overwhelming way.

Magnus' lips were soft against his own, not pushing for more or crossing boundaries, just gently pressed against his own. But they stole Alec's breath in the best way. He moaned softly as Magnus nibbled gently on his lower lip, not quite sure how he was feeling, only really knowing that this was surreal. And, as Magnus had said, things were happening.

He felt a stirring in his stomach unlike anything he'd felt before, it was nerves, excitement, fear, doubt, elation and desire. He sighed softly and wrapped his arms around Magnus' waist, pulling him closer, much to Magnus' surprise. But he responded to Alec's movement, kneeling up higher, wrapping his arms around Alec's neck, playing with those silky midnight locks of messy hair and deepening the kiss ever so slightly.

Alec gasped pathetically, a small whimper escaping him as Magnus drew his bottom lip into his mouth and sucked slowly and deliberately, making these weird breathless sounds escape Alec's throat. But Magnus swallowed them greedily, sliding his hands down Alecs neck, pressing one flat against his chest, his fingers gently caressing as the other hand knotted in Alecs hair, pulling, tipping his head back just enough to give Magnus the perfect angle.

Alec moaned almost inaudibly as Magnus opened his mouth, Alecs lips separating in unison and closing slowly over Magnus' bottom lip, tugging at it gently before Magnus smiled against his mouth and sighed happily, gradually adding his tongue to the equation.

Alec felt the warm muscle trace his lips and he groaned in anticipation, opening his mouth acceptingly, waiting impatiently now. Because despite seeming to be a blushing little innocent, he had been desperate for some action for a long time, and he loved nothing more than a little tongue play. So when Magnus experimentally slid his tongue between Alec's lips, graining a sigh as the warm wetness, Alec gasped and was lost.

He tightened his arms around Magnus' waist and crushed him against his burning body, opening his mouth wider, tipping his head up so Magnus could reach deeper before he closed his lips around Magnus' tongue, sucking on it greedily, letting his tongue tease Magnus' as the boy moaned and keened in his arms. Alec released Magnus' tongue with a hot smack of their lips and Magnus growled, crushing Alecs lips against his, nipping, biting, sucking, faster and harder than before. Alec spread his legs wider and Magnus moved instinctively, sitting between them, as he wrapped his legs around Alecs hips, pressing himself right against Alec's body, their arms tight around one another, their hands wandering in exploration as their mouths spoke all the words they couldn't say.

They made out for a long time, until their lips were swollen and their jaws ached. They didn't move from their position, the friction of the slight gyration of Magnus' hips was enough to cause an unstoppable addiction. But eventually, oxygen became a necessity and moving to shower each other's necks with kisses wasn't really working any more, mainly because they didn't kiss the skin softly and get their breath back, they latched on and sucked like vampires, leaving blood red marks across their skin. So regretfully, Alec pulled back, his eyes wide with lust-blown irises. Magnus was in a similar state, his chest heaving as their panting breaths filled the night air.

"Damn. _Fuck_ , Alexander... you taste as good as you look, baby."

Magnus moaned softly, kissing Alecs jaw as he pulled back with gleaming eyes. Alec's cheeks flushed bright red and he bit his lip. Magnus' brow furrowed.

"Was that creepy for me to say? Or do you just not like that kind of talk?"

He whispered, his fingers twisting with Alecs absentmindedly. Alec shook his head, still breathing hard, unable to reel in his emotions or believe this was real.

"No. I like it."

He whispered roughly, his voice low and aching. Magnus picked up on his tone and smirked. Tightening his legs around Alec's waist, Magnus licked a sensual trail up Alec's neck, moaning at the taste of soap, sweat and something that could only be described as Alec. It was heavenly.

Alec groaned and tipped his back, exposing his neck to Magnus' ministrations with a smile on his face.

"You're so amazing. I was worried that this wouldn't work but, _god_ , the things you make me feel, baby..."

He moaned in Magnus' ear as the green eyed boy released him and shivered at the term of endearment.

" _Alexander_. Baby, i love you. You're perfect and i can finally say now that you're so beautiful and hot and _my god_ do i want you. I want you so bad, baby."

Alec reached for Magnus and pulled him closer, kissing him fast and tangling his hands in Magnus' hair. He pulled it sharply and Magnus growled gutturally. Alec smirked in triumph.

"You like that, baby? You like it when i pull your hair?"

It was a perfectly innocent thing to say but coming from Alec's lips made it sound sinful in all the best ways.

"Yeah... I do."

Magnus moaned breathlessly, dragging Alec in for another searing kiss.

"I love you, Magnus Bane."

Alec whispered as they pulled apart again and Magnus sighed happily.

"I love you too, Blue eyes."

Alec smiled and they sat staring at each other for a while before Alec bit his lip and spoke in a wavering voice as Magnus drew patterns on his arm with his finger.

"Where do we go from here, Magnus?"

Magnus sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, we could just be friends again but i don't think either of us want that."

He said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Alec shook his head slowly.

"No. We don't want that anymore. So... We get together, like a couple? And like, go on dates and do romantic crap on Valentine's Day and have sex-"

He stopped himself there as a blush rose in his cheeks and he really thought about what that meant. Him and Magnus, actually together. Dating and kissing and fooling around and... Being naked. In front of each other. Having... sex with their best friend. He licked his lips, his body very much of two minds. Because on one hand, they grew up together, they were friends since they were 6. On the other hand, time had passed and now Magnus was definitely boner-hot.

Alec flicked his nervous gaze back to Magnus and saw the boy eyeing him curiously.

"Look, Alec. I think that we shouldn't throw ourselves into a relationship. Maybe we should start out slowly. I know we're both super-hot sexually charged Adonis's, but we shouldn't rush it."

Alec nodded along, calming down a little.

"Right. We take it slow, let it happen naturally."

Magnus smiled and took his hand gently.

"Exactly. When we're ready, then we can that step. But i think this'll take some getting used to first."

Again, Alec nodded.

"Alright. So, we're, like, dating now. Nothing completely official?"

Magnus nodded with a playful smirk.

"Yes. But if you start seeing someone else before we define anything, ill cut you."

Alec blushed but smirked and pulled Magnus closer by the neckline of his shirt.

"I don't want anyone else. There's no need for threats."

He spoke sultrily, making Magnus shiver just a little bit. The green eyes boy grinned and sealed his lips over Alecs again.

"Do you want to tell people?"

He asked after quite some time. Alec sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair.

"I think we shouldn't tell them yet. Not because i want this to be a secret, but because i don't think we should have any unnecessary pressure from anyone. If that makes sense."

Magnus nodded and smiled.

"Good call. Ok. So, we tell people we've sorted out our shit. And we're friends again. Although Izzy will see through that."

Alec sighed and rolled his eyes as Magnus laughed.

"True. So, if she asks, we'll tell Izzy. But no one else just yet."

Magnus smiled, taking Alecs hand and kissing the back of it softly, gazing up at him through worshipping eyes.

"Whatever you want, Blue eyes. That sounds perfect."

Alec blushed deeply as Magnus slid hands up his chest, the thin fabric of his tank top not cushioning the touch in any way. Alec sighed a moan as Magnus peppered kisses up his neck before their lips met again and Alec crushed Magnus' body against him.

They stayed like that the rest of the night before they saw the sun beginning to rise and headed home with the promise of a secret date the next day after school.

...

 **A/N: So? Did it live up to expectations? Or did you hate it? Either way, leave me a review! I love hearing from you all! :)**

 **PS: Shadowhunters episode 8 – Bad Blood – airs Tuesday night on FREEFORM at 9/8c. Don't miss it!**


	17. Secrets

**Disclaimer: I own the plot, not the characters, blah blah blah…**

 **A/N: I'M SO SORRY! THIS HAS TAKEN FOREVER TO UPDATE AND YOU PROBABLY ALL WANT TO KILL ME BUT PLEASE READ THE CHAPTER FIRST, OK? :p I know it's been a long time coming but life has recently gotten in the way… I just want to quickly say that my other fic, 'HOW TO FALL FOR SOMEONE YOU SHOULDN'T', is going on hiatus while I finish this fic, then I'll get back to that one. Sorry for any annoyance that causes, I'm just way too busy to string you all along in hope… :( BUT I PROMISE I WILL GET BACK TO IT!**

 **But for now, here we go… finally :p**

...

That morning, Alec was woke to a sight that almost killed him.

Izzy was leaning over him, grinning as he shook himself awake, yelling in shock as his heart hammered in his chest. She laughed and watched as he spluttered and gasped before eventually turning to glare at her.

She smiled and asked the inevitable.

"So... How did it go with Magnus?"

He sighed and told her the truth, his lips tingling as he spoke of that kiss. She hugged him and giggled when he said he loved Magnus and she cheered quietly when he said that they were together, though it was a secret from everyone else. Izzy agreed to keep their secret, as long as she got all the gossip from both of them.

Alec shook his head and laughed as she smiled and took his hand.

"I'm happy for you. It's about time you guys sorted out your shit. It was so obvious. All that sexual frustration. I thought something would happen between you at Wills party until Seb showed up. But at least you've finally come to your senses."

Alec sighed and nodded, rolling out of bed as Izzy left the room, calling dibs on the shower first. He ran a hand through his hair and smiled to himself at the memories of last night as his phone beeped on his nightstand.

He picked it up and felt his cheeks flush as he saw a message from Magnus.

 _Good morning, Blue Eyes... Just thought I'd let you know that i didn't stop thinking about you all night... Meet me outside the school gates in 30?_

Alec grinned stupidly, his hands shaking as he responded with nervous excitement. It was just so bizarre to talk to his best friend turned not-quite-just-friend in such a way.

 **Hey Kitty Cat... I can't stop thinking about you either... So yeah, I'll meet you outside the gates :)** **btw, Izzy asked, so i told :p**

He pulled on his sweater and jeans and went to get something to eat before he took a shower as his phone beeped again.

 _Aw, baby, that's what i like to hear ;) I'll see you soon then_ _oh god, does that mean she's gonna give me the 'if you hurt him, I'll kill you' speech? :p_

Alec laughed and sipped his coffee as Izzy bounded down the stairs. He smiled at her, phone in hand as he ran for the shower.

 **Oh behave, Bane ;) see you in a bit** **and yeah, she definitely will :p**

As Alec climbed out of the shower, his phone beeped one final time.

 _You love it ;) see you soon_ _I'll brace myself for that then :p_

Alec laughed as he swung out the door and him, Izzy and Jace headed for school, Alec smiling secretly as they went.

...

Alec swung the car into the parking lot as Izzy and Jace were already scrabbling to get out to find Simon and Clary. Alec just smiled to himself, letting them go ahead before he turned on his heels and marched towards the gates.

His heart was racing and he couldn't breathe, but in the best way possible. Last night had been the greatest night of his life. And now he had a whole new level to his life that was simply amazing. Beaming stupidly, he rounded the corner fast but yelled out as a hand clasped around his arm and yanked him behind a thicket of trees.

Spluttering with disorientation, he caught his breath and looked around in bewilderment. But those feelings fell away with the sight of a pair eyes, a lot like a cats.

He smiled reflexively and let those nimble fingers grip his shirt and pull him closer until his body slammed against the warm, lithe, perfect body of his best friend. His hands came up instinctively to cup the boy's face, his thumbs tracing those defined cheekbones, as he was walked backwards until his back hit the fence.

"Magnus..."

He whispered as the boy leaned against him, smiling as he stroked down Alecs arms to clasp his cold his hands.

"Alexander..."

Alec sighed happily as Magnus twirled their fingers together before leaning in and pressing a light kiss on the corner of Alec's mouth. Alecs eyes slipped shut as a tentative finger traced the delicate line of his lower lip. He smiled and opened his eyes to see Magnus staring at him with a serene smile.

"You're so beautiful, baby. I'm the luckiest boy in the world."

Alec shook his head. "No. _I'm_ the luckiest boy in the world."

Magnus smiled a laugh and pressed himself against Alec, biting his lip as he dipped his head down and stole a kiss from his friends waiting lips.

Alec sighed happily and wrapped his arms around Magnus' waist, crushing him closer as Magnus' hands gripped hid hips, mischievously slipping under his shirt. Alec giggled as Magnus' nails tickled hid skin and Magnus licked Alecs lip, chuckling under his breath as Alec's sheer adorableness.

Just when Magnus was about to go all French with his blue eyed boy, the shrill bell cried out and snapped them back to reality.

Laughing, with their hands tightly clasped together, they ran to the building and into the school hallway, stopping for a second at Alec's locker. Magnus cast a quick look either way before pressing a chaste kiss to Ale s longing lips.

"I'll see you later, baby."

He whispered as he sauntered away, throwing a wink over his shoulder as Alec blushed and headed for his first class, knowing full well that he wasn't going to be able to concentrate at all. But that was fine by him.

...

Magnus strolled out the door of his maths class at lunchtime, heading for his friends table in the cafeteria when a pair of arms circled around him tightly. It didn't feel like Alec and when he looked down, he saw pale hands with bright green painted nails locked together around his hips.

"Ragnor. How are you today, my sweet emerald prince?"

Magnus drawled with a smile. The boy snorted and released him, nudging him in the arm with his shoulder.

"Someone's happy today."

He mused suggestively. Magnus sighed and bit his lip and Ragnors eyes widened.

"Ok. Spill. What happened to you? Is it Alec? Did you talk to him after Wills party?"

Ragnor burst forth with the questions and Magnus couldn't contain his excitement, not when Ragnors was so contagious.

"Oh my god, yes! Last night when you guys went to the movies, Izzy told Alec we were meeting up in the park but obviously it was just a plan to get to talk to me. He went to Manhattan to talk to his dad and Max but he came back and saw me there but he looked like he wanted to run. But he didn't. So we talked and i told him the truth about me and you and how we didn't sleep together and then he told me he didn't sleep Sebastian and that Sebastian left yesterday to fly back to Cali."

Ragnor was staring at him wide eyed with a huge smile. And when Magnus paused, he slapped him excitedly.

"And then what?! What happened! Tell me now, Bane!"

Magnus laughed and lowered his voice to a conspiratorial whisper.

"I told him i was in love with him."

Ragnors mouth fell open.

"And then he told me that he loved me too."

Ragnors eyes bulged and he gasped.

"Then we kissed. A lot."

Ragnor sagged against the wall and gasped dramatically.

"My god. You told him you love him and he said it back! That's so cute! I'm so happy for you!"

Magnus grinned, pulling Ragnor away from the wall and towards the cafeteria.

"Thank you. I can't believe it really. It's like a dream. He's just so perfect... The way he was so shy yet knew exactly what he wanted. The way he kissed me really softly and took his time. The way he touched me, like i was some kind of precious artefact that could break at any minute. It was just so amazing... He's so amazing... I just wanna-"

"Fucking hell, Bane! I do not want to hear of your _sexcapades_ with one of my best friends. Stop. Now."

Magnus bit his lip.

"Sorry."

Ragnor smiled and nudged him with his elbow.

"I'm proud of you."

Magnus nodded and smiled sincerely.

"Thank you. Just one other thing though... We don't want to tell everyone yet so could you keep it quiet. Though if you want to gossip and fangirl over our magnificence, Izzy is in the know."

He winked and Ragnor beamed, crossing his heart and zipping his lips with a jaunty wink in response. Magnus rolled his eyes and they dissolved into laughter as they finally made it to the table.

Magnus' eye caught Izzys and she smiled at him as he winked. Ragnor caught Izzys gaze and nodded imperceptibly and she grinned as Ragnor migrated to sit near her, already leaning in to whisper something that made them both giggle. Will and Jem were arguing about ducks again and Clary and Tessa were talking about the homecoming dance. They gave Magnus a smile and shuffled to let him sit down, immediately showing him their possible homecoming outfits. Magnus was soon immersed in their discussion but fell away from the world when the last two members of their ragtag gang swung through the doors.

They were soaking wet from the rain that was falling outside and looked out of breath, presumably because they had ran through the rain from the science block to the cafeteria. Jace had Alecs hoodie raised over his head, but it was dripping water onto his face and hair at an alarming rate.

Alec, however, did not have a cover. His light white t shirt was clinging to his body, the muscles of his stomach easily distinguishable and the whole thing was see through so nothing was left to the imagination. His jeans were soaked and sticking to his legs while he shook out his hair, flicking water everywhere, looking like a fucking model as he stopped. With his hair messy in a just-fucked kind of way, water sliding in rivulets down his alabaster neck, his lips full and pouty and his blue eyes vibrant as an ocean storm as they locked on Magnus'.

Immediately, Alec blushed deep scarlet at the look in Magnus' eyes and bit his lip in embarrassment. Magnus smiled and licked his lips and Alec ripped his sweater from Jaces hands, shoving it on quickly. Magnus chuckled as Alec glared at him and he heard a soft giggling from across the table.

Izzy and Ragnor were watching their interaction intensely. Alec blushed harder and Magnus shrugged with a wink and a smile. Alec rolled his eyes and glared the two conspirators as he took his seat beside Jace, being hailed by Jem to back him up in his pro-duck argument.

Alec launched in all guns blazing as Jace fought side by side with Will. Clary and Tessa were now laughing at the boys as Magnus just watched Alec. The way his eyes lit up, how he would smile widely even as he shouted, the little laughs he would let out at Jaces absurdities. He was just beautiful in everything he did. And the way he would sneak an occasional glance, smile or bitten lip in Magnus' direction made Magnus fall for him just that little bit harder.

They only had 2 hours left of school. Which meant 5 hours until Alec would knock his door for their first date.

...

 **A/N: So? Was it worth the wait or are you gonna kill me? :p Comments and stuff are always welcomed and very much loved :) sorry again for the wait… I love everyone who reads and reviews and sticks with the story even after weeks without an update! You're all amazing!**

 **PS: Shadowhunters Episode 11 – Blood Calls To Blood airs Tuesday 9/8c on Freeform :) And we're getting some Malec scenes guys! Be happy! And that means next week… is the episode we're all waiting for… Episode 12… aka MALEC (which is the actual episode title if y'all didn't know)! Super excited!**

 **Anyway, thank you and much much much love,**

 **Anna…XXXX**


	18. Dates and Disasters

**Disclaimer: not mine**

 **A/N: So… a little later than I promised but better late than never so without further ado, I give you Magnus and Alec's first date :)**

...

At 5:45pm, Alec was stood at the street corner by Magnus' house, internally freaking out.

He was about to go on a date with his best friend. Who he loved so much. But what if this ruined everything? What if, at some point in the future, they fell apart? Or hurt each other? They could lose everything.

But then there was the fact that they were perfect together. Alec couldn't deny that. Even Izzy and Ragnor thought they were perfect. Alec knew they were. Magnus had always been the one, deep down, he'd always known it.

So taking a deep breath, he walked up the street, feeling a little self-conscious in his clothes; not his average baggy jeans and hoodie. But he knew his effort would be worth it when he saw the look on Magnus' face.

He looked down at his watch and saw the time. 5:57. Near as damn it, show time. He squared his shoulders and marched up to Magnus' door. Knocking three times, he worried his lower lip with conviction and fiddled restlessly with the edge of his fingerless gloves.

A beam of light pierced his vision as the door swung open and he looked up bashfully, only to freeze in wonder.

Alec had seen Magnus in many fashion-forward outfits at school. But apparently, he hadn't seen anything yet. Because Magnus dressed for a date was something else. He wasn't dressed for the attention and admiration of the masses. He was dressed for seduction.

His legs, long on a normal day, went on for miles, wrapped tightly in matt black leather pants. As the boy turned to swing a cropped black leather jacket over his shoulders, Alec could easily see the package bulging at the front of his pants and that phenomenal ass popping out behind him. His shirt was made of mesh and shredded artfully to reveal strips of that flawless caramel chest. As he moved, his hips swung with the precision of a dancer and the fluidity and grace of a panther.

Alec felt his heart hammer in his chest as he realised what them being together truly meant. With a relationship... comes sex. And Magnus was dressed as the living embodiment of just that. Alec took a deep breath, attempting to force those thoughts from his mind.

He looked up at Magnus and smiled embarrassedly.

"Hey."

He said as he bit his lip. Magnus chuckled as he closed the front door and slipped his keys into his pocket.

"Hey, yourself, Blue Eyes. You look amazing, baby."

He stated as his eyes rolled over Alecs skinny jeans, v neck tank top and leather jacket. He licked his lips and leaned in, whispering sultrily in Alec's ear.

"And your ass, looks incredible."

Alec blushed hard and yelped in shock as Magnus nipped his earlobe before pulling away with a wink. Alec rolled his eyes as Magnus directed down the street, heading for his favourite restaurant. They walked side by side, no hand holding or anything, but close enough that their arms would brush against each other's with every stride. It was oddly titillating. And Alec found himself blushing the entire way to Takis.

...

Alec groaned as he sat back in his seat, full to the point of bursting as Magnus laughed at him. However, Alec blamed Magnus for his current situation, as the boy had dared Alec to eat an entire large pizza by himself while Magnus picked at a small one. And Alec, never one to turn down a dare, was left dying.

"I can't believe you actually did it."

Magnus laughed as he wiped tomato sauce from his lips. Alec just bowed his head and gave him a lazy salute as he reached for his drink. Magnus shook his head and laughed in wonder. Alec really was one of a kind; though he'd known that forever.

"So, Mr Lightwood, you wanna split a chocolate brownie sundae? Or d'you want a cookie dough raspberry ripple combo?"

He asked with a wink and smile. Alec groaned loudly.

"Oh god. I don't think i can stomach any more food for the rest of my life. But if you want something, go ahead. I'm just gonna take a nap."

He said as his eyes slipped shut and he smiled cheekily at Magnus' indignant gasp.

"No! Do not fall asleep. We are on a date, Alexander. The only way you're allowed to fall asleep on a date if it lasts _all night_."

His voice lowered to a sultry whisper by the end of the sentence and Alec opened his eyes slowly, unsure of what that meant. Magnus' eyes locked on his and he sat up straighter, clearing his throat as he ran a hand through his hair. Magnus watched him curiously and motioned for the waiter. The guy came over and Magnus didn't ask for dessert; he asked for the cheque.

Alec blushed as Magnus paid the bill and he began to wonder what exactly Magnus was planning. Because the look in his eye was unreadable.

Magnus stood up and held out his hand for Alec. The blue eyed boy nibbled his lower lip and reached out, taking Magnus' hand and letting him pull him up. They shared a small smile as they walked out of the diner, their hands clasped between them. The whole situation had shivers and tingles racing down Alec's spine.

They spilled out into the sharp October air and Alec shivered, about to slip his hands in his pocket when Magnus pulled his arm and dragged him down the alley beside Takis, shoving him against the wall.

Their eyes met and Alec could feel Magnus' heart racing in his chest as he pressed against Alecs buzzing body. He swallowed a gulp of worry as Magnus stroked his cheek before leaning in for a searing kiss.

The air was stolen from Alec's lungs as Magnus' soft kisses took his breath away and he vaguely remarked in the back of his mind that maybe this is what Magnus had been planning back in the diner.

Magnus' kisses soon turned from soft to insistent and Alec realised he should probably kiss him back. Giggling at his own awkwardness, he slid his hands into Magnus' hair and pulled him closer, greedily swallowing Magnus' happy little moan as he parted his lips and granted Magnus entrance.

Alec sighed in relief as Magnus grazed his tongue across the roof of Alec's mouth, igniting all those nerves and making him moan breathlessly. The sound of Alecs desperate moans was enough to drive Magnus insane as he gripped Alec's hips gently, digging his nails into the skin playfully, laughing quietly as Alec would tighten his grip on Magnus' hair and whine like a puppy.

Alec tipped his head backwards as he felt rain start to fall and Magnus looked up at the sky with him. The dark clouds were swirling as the moonlight shimmered through the crystal raindrops. His green eyes locked on a single drop as it fell and he watched intently as it landed on Alecs pale cheek, running down his defined cheekbone slowly, leaving a trail like a tear.

With their eyes now locked on each other's, Magnus leaned in, poking out his tongue and licking the drop from Alecs jaw, kissing his way across Alec's lips and back down his neck, as the rain continued to fall. Magnus' hair was going flat, the rain soon plastering it to his face and neck, but Alec was running his hands through it, clawing as Magnus set about leaving a mark on his pale, rain soaked collarbone.

Alec pulled Magnus back up and lunged forwards with a passionate kiss, deep and addictive, kissing Magnus as though he was clinging to his final breaths of life. Magnus tasted of spice and sweet Pepsi and the fresh, metallic tang of the rain laced itself into their kiss, the water running freely over them as they clung to each other.

In that moment, Alec realised the true beauty of their new relationship. It wasn't just attraction and the excitement of a possible future. It was all the memories of their joint past sticking them together like inevitable magnets.

They broke apart breathing heavily and Magnus pressed himself against Alec, shielding him from the worst of the rainfall. Whispering in Alec's ear, he breathed.

"We'll catch our death if we stay out here. Come back to mine."

Alec's breath hitched in his throat and he couldn't speak. So he simply nodded and smiled as Magnus took his hand and dragged him running out into the rain and darkness.

...

They were laughing as Magnus failed at opening a bottle of scotch. Alec lounged on the couch, watching with amusement as Magnus gave up, sighing in defeat and dropping the bottle on the coffee table. Alec giggled and Magnus glared at him, making a gesture that wasn't a peace sign with two fingers.

"We'll just have to go without the alcohol for now."

Magnus remarked as he shoved Alec's legs off the couch and reclaimed his seat. They had been watching the latest episode of Gotham when Magnus decided he wanted a drink at the grand time of 8:30. His aunt was out of town, working in the city and Alec was acutely aware of the fact that they were technically alone.

He shuffled on the couch, readjusting himself to lean more comfortably in the corner of the cushions when Magnus looked over at him. Alec had caught him staring earlier and Magnus had looked away with a grin. But this time, he didn't look away.

Alec knew that look. He'd never seen it on Magnus' face, but Sebastian had worn it plenty of times. And even Alec had worn it on several occasions. So he knew that if he no intention or desire for things to go further tonight, he had to leave. Despite their date only being 2 and a half hours long so far.

But he held Magnus' gaze and didn't move. He didn't want to leave. There was nowhere he'd rather be than with Magnus. He knew that now.

He gulped back a wave of nerves as Magnus climbed to his knees and crawled towards him slowly, his shirt hanging loosely, showing a vast expanse of his caramel chest. Alecs breath caught in his throat as Magnus came close enough to straddle his thighs and Alec sat up a little straighter, his arms either side of him awkwardly.

Magnus leaned down, his arms resting on the couch either side of Alec as he showered Alecs neck with soft, gentle, caressing kisses. Alec soon dissolved under Magnus' feather light touches and his arms came up to circle the boy's hips protectively.

Their lips met and they shared moaning sighs of satisfaction, their tongues soon working their magic. Alec slipped his hands up under Magnus' shirt, drawing it up as he moved. When his hands splayed out over Magnus' chest, the boy pulled back with swollen lips and glistening eyes, gripping the edge of his shirt and lifting it over his head. His hair fell into his eyes as he threw the shirt away and looked back down at Alec.

Alec, who was staring at him half in wonder, half in fear. This was Magnus. Kitty Cat. His best friend. Straddling his thighs, pressed against him, shirtless and breathless, messy haired and panting. It was the single most nerve wracking yet erotic moment of Alec's life. The way he was feeling, his blood rushing, his heart pounding, his breathing heavy and laboured; it was divine. And the heat of Magnus' bare skin against him and the seductive glaze of his dark eyes and the promiscuously suggestive and torturously slow gyration of his snake like hips was enough to drive any sane man crazy.

It was then that Alecs resolve crumbled and he gave in to weakness. Crushing Magnus against him, he thrust his hips up into the boys above him, moaning loudly, tracing the shape of Magnus' body, committing to memory what made him shiver or gasp or moan or kiss that little bit harder.

Alec felt tentative fingers playing with them hem of his own shirt and he decided to level the playing field. Leaning forwards, holding Magnus over his hips still, he drew his shirt up over his head and threw it on the floor with Magnus'. He shook out his hair and lay back against the couch as Magnus stared down at him with his wet lips parted.

He reached down and slid his hands up Alec's body, from his hips, up his sides, over his ribs, to his shoulders, down, down, slowly down over his pecks where he moaned when Magnus' cool fingers grazed his pert nipples, down his stomach, over his abs, stopping only at the low waistband of his jeans.

Magnus flicked his gaze up to meet Alecs and smiled, sliding his hands back up Alec's chest and wrapping them around his neck as he kissed the blue eyed boy with renewed fervour. Things were heating up quickly now. Their bare chests collided and for the first time ever, they could feel their hearts pounding against each other clear as day. Their mouths worked feverishly as their hands wandered, tracing and sliding everywhere. Alec growled as Magnus dug his nails into his back and Magnus moaned gutturally when Alec grabbed his ass and squeezed hard, crushing their lower regions together desperately. They were beginning to sweat now, their bodies writhing, buzzing with heat, their hair wet and dishevelled, their skin slipping together, their bodies alive with heat and electricity.

This is what they had secretly craved and now they were finally getting it. That feeling of released frustration was amazing. Nothing felt more right than this.

"Oh, god... Alec, my Alec..."

Magnus whispered against his lips, their mouths messy and desperate, devouring each other breathlessly. Alec held Magnus tighter and responded with a moan.

"Magnus... I love you... I love you so much."

Magnus smiled against his lips, pressing himself even closer to Alec, as though he could only breathe through Alec.

"I love you too... Alec, _god_ , the things you do to me, baby..."

Alec bit Magnus' lower lip, sucking and licking away the pain, as he hands spread out, gliding up and down Magnus' back.

"I love the feeling of you on top of me."

Magnus groaned at that, rolling his hips hard against Alecs as the boy nipped at his jaw, his ear, his neck.

"I love it when you bite me..."

Alec grinned wickedly, biting down on the join of Magnus' neck and shoulder, eliciting a loud gasp from the green eyes boy.

"Like that, baby? You like that?"

Magnus moaned and sealed a deep kiss on Alec's lips, gripping his hips as he thrust against him.

"Oh god... I love it. I love it when you touch me... You feel so good all over me."

Alec's blood was boiling. Hearing Magnus talk this way, in that voice, it was destroying him. He shoved Magnus backwards, pushing him over and laid on top of him, Magnus' legs spread, his knees bent, cradling Alec between them. Alec leaned down and whispered in his ear softly.

"I love it when you talk to me like that."

Magnus bit his lip and sighed as Alec licked his neck, nibbling his collarbone before taking his lips for his own once more. No more words were spoken for a while, only the sounds of panting and moaning and kisses filled the air.

Then, just as Magnus was finally going for gold, reaching down, his nimble fingers popping the button of Alecs jeans, pulling down the zipper oh, so slowly, Magnus panting in excitement over the hardness in Alecs pants that was all for him and Alec tipping his head backwards, groaning in anticipation, there was a bang on the front door and a loud voice called out with humour.

"Magnus! Bane! Open up! We're here to inevitably liven up your evening and steal your entire stock of scotch!"

They froze at the sound, Alec sitting up fast, staring towards the door with wide eyes. Magnus was in a similar state of shock, now sprawled on the couch, shirtless and sweaty, gasping his breaths. Alec was bright red in the face, his bare chest heaving and glistening with sweat in the dim light of the TV, his fly open, his jeans slipping dangerously low on his hips. And Will, and most likely Jem, were on the doorstep.

Alec bit his lip and looked over at Magnus, who could only stare back with indecision. Then they heard that dreaded sounds, the sound no horny teenager who was about to get naked with their secret boyfriend for the first time ever wanted to hear.

A key in the lock. The lock opening. The door handle being pushed down. That inevitable creak of the hinges.

Alec scrabbled to his feet and Magnus jumped off the couch, yanking his shirt back over his head. Alec looked around wildly, unsure of where to go. And shirtless, hot, blushing and turned on was not how he wanted their friends to find him.

Magnus looked at him with a mixture of panic and amusement.

"So sorry about this but... Get in the closet!"

Alec scoffed indignantly and hit him in the arm. "Are you seriously telling an openly gay man to get _in the closet?_ Really, Magnus?"

Magnus Giggled as Alec whisper-shouted but when the voices of Will and Jem came closer as the boys entered the front hall, Alec knew he had no choice. Sighing and rolling his eyes, he ran to the pantry/closet thing just off the entrance of the kitchen, casting a quick look back at Magnus, who was watching him with a gaze of half apology, half humour, and all love.

It was in that moment that Magnus truly regretted ever giving Will a key to his house.

"MAGNUS! You are home! Thought so, but i was beginning to think you had been abducted by Klingons."

Magnus snorted as Will threw himself lengthways on the couch, like a king on his throne, and he couldn't help but blush at what had previously happening on that couch moments before.

He sighed awkwardly as Jem sat on the floor, slipping his shoes off and laying on his fluffy rug.

"Gentleman. What can i do for you?"

He asked cheerfully, unsure of what he was supposed to do. But Will rolled off the couch and grabbed Jem, walking towards the kitchen.

"Alcohol and a good time is what we're here for, Bane. But don't worry, we called the cavalry. They'll be here soon."

Oh god. This could not get any worse. Two of them were already here. The rest of their friends were on their way. And Alec was trapped in the closet.

Magnus groaned and watched as Will and Jem disappeared down the hall, heading for the liquor cabinet. Magnus seized his chance. He darted to the pantry closet and yanked a now fully clothed Alec out the door, dragging him through the living room and down the passage to the front door.

They were both running hot on adrenalin as Magnus whispered quickly, holding Alecs face in his hands.

"I'm so sorry about this. I didn't know they were gonna gate-crash. But if you go now, go home and get changed then come back, they'll think you just came over with everyone else."

Alec nodded along, breathing heavily, scared shitless but a little excited at the notion of almost getting caught. Magnus smiled at him and pulled him in for a quick searing kiss.

"Tonight was amazing, Alexander. Let's do it again sometime."

Alec laughed softly and nodded, kissing Magnus' cheek as he quietly opened the front door.

"It really was. We'll do it again soon. Without any interruptions."

He added sultrily, making Magnus shiver. They shared one last kiss before Alec shot out the door after Magnus whispered to him.

"See you in a minute, Blue Eyes."

Alec ran home. A smile on his face and his heart beating at a million beats a minutes. Despite the interruption, hands down, best date ever.

...

"Ah! If it isn't the elusive Alexander Gideon Lightwood finally gracing us with his divine presence! Welcome sir, please claim your throne and bask in glory of being fashionably late!"

Will exclaimed dramatically, bowing and pointing to the couch. Alec laughed and shook his head, smiling at everyone, taking a bow and saluting before dropping inelegantly onto the seat. He reaches out for a glass of scotch, which Will provided with a bow and a flourishing arm. That boy really did go all 18th century Englishman when he was drunk. It was hilarious.

Just as Alec raised his glass to his lips, laughing at a story Ragnor was telling, a movement caught his eyes and he looked to his left, immediately blushing.

Magnus had claimed the other side of the couch, lounging gracefully like a cat, glass on hand, sexy narrowed eyes and intoxication beginning to blur his features. Magnus licked his lips slowly and winked at Alec, giggling as the boy blush and took a sip of his drink, unable to look away. He shook his head with a laugh as Magnus raised an eyebrow and bit his lip, grinning at Alec from behind his own glass.

"Say, Alexander! Do tell the details of your night with Sebastian. Is that delightful boy back in our lives? Where fore art he this fine evening?"

Alec rolled his eyes at Wills outburst, as both Tessa and Jem hit him playfully, while Ragnor and Izzy seemed to take a sudden rapt interest in the conversation. Alec felt Magnus tense up beside him.

"Um, well. Nothing happened with him the night of the party. We danced for a bit, we made out. And then i fell asleep. When i woke up, he was gone. Left a note saying he was flying back to Cali and that was it."

Everyone watched him curiously and he held back his nerves, wondering what people were thinking. He was also avoiding Ragnor and Izzys knowing stares and small smiles while Magnus watched Alec closely, seeing that despite his seeming sadness, the boy was actually glad Seb was gone. And Magnus wasn't gonna lie, he was very glad about it too.

"Oh. Really? Wow. I'm sorry. Waking up in an empty bed after falling asleep with someone is never comforting. It's like sleeping with a stranger and them going before you wake up. It's just mean."

Will remarked, taking a gulp of scotch from the bottle as Alec nodded sombrely, sneaking a little smile at Magnus.

"Well, you'd know all about that, wouldn't you, William?"

Jace quipped as everyone laughed, Will bowing his head in gracious thanks. The atmosphere turned lighter as they all just talked and joked; it was the kind of moment where nothing spectacular was happening, but it was special, a treasured memory of sorts. Those were the times Alec loved the most.

"HOMECOMING!"

The yell came out of nowhere from Izzy as the girls were babbling about dresses and she turned to the whole group.

"I was thinking, as they made the theme 'Through the Looking Glass' which i think is their best one yet, we should do something together, like one whole group. So people know that we're all one little family and we can win the prize for best group costume!"

The boys all groaned in unison, well, all except Magnus. Izzy always got way too into these dances and they always had to pay the price. But they knew better than to fight her. Obviously.

"Come on, Iz! How are we meant to do a group thing for Alice in Wonderland?"

Jace shouted with a slur to his words. She giggled.

"Well, me as the red queen. Tessa as the white queen. Clary as Alice. Will and Jem as Royal Guards, one for each queen. You and Simon as Tweedledumb and Tweedledee. Ragnor as the Cheshire Cat. Alec as the white rabbit. And Magnus as the mad hatter, obviously."

They all looked at her like she was crazy, unsure of exactly how that was going to work. But the one thing they all knew about Izzy was that she could create killer outfits. There was no denying that. So they conceded to her idea and laughed it off with infinitely more drinks and jokes.

Alec sighed quietly to himself, just watching his friends laugh and drink when he felt the couch cushion move. He looked to his left and saw that Magnus had shuffled closer, slouching against the middle of the back cushions, his legs folded to his side. He looked up at Alec with a small smile and took a drink, casually stretching his arm and letting it fall right beside Alec's thigh. Alec bit his lip, shuffling closer to the middle too, his shoulder bumping against Magnus'. The green eyed boy smiled secretively and moved his hand to gently stroke Alec's hip, his light finger flirting with the small strip of bare skin. Alec moaned softly and looked over at Magnus, who winked and drank again, laughing a joke Ragnor made.

Alec smiled to himself, blushing, as he reached down and slipped his hand into Magnus', twisting their fingers together and clutching tightly. Magnus let out a weird breathy sigh and stroked the side of Alecs hand with his thumb, holding onto him lightly in the shadows and shelter of their bodies and the cushions. Although, their actions did not escape the watchful eye of Izzy, who gave them both a secret smile before whispering something to Ragnor. Both Alec and Magnus laughed softly, gazing into each other's eyes in a way they hoped wasn't too obvious.

However, they never got to find out if it was obvious because Alec's phone let out a shrill cry, making everyone jump.

Alec sighed and released Magnus' hand, standing up stretching as he leisurely pulled his phone out and froze at the caller ID.

"Alec?"

Izzy asked when saw him tense up with apprehension. He just looked over at her blankly.

"It's dad."

He said in a tone of confusion. Izzy and Jace physically sobered and the rest of them fell silent. They all knew by now that Robert never called his kids. He only spoke to them on their visits once a month.

Alec gulped and bit his lip, answering the call nervously.

"Dad? Why are you calling me?"

He asked in wonder. But when he heard harsh breathing and uneven sobs from the other end of the line, he stopped with the defensive stance and felt worry gnaw at his insides.

"Alexander... Oh god, please tell me Max is with you."

Alec hesitated for a second, answering cautiously.

"No. I haven't seen him since i left yours. Why?"

He asked, terrified of the answer judging by his father's cries.

"Oh god... Alec. Call your mother. Tell her... me and Anna… we were arguing and she said that she had had enough. She was sick of me always living in my past. When you came here, she said that was the last straw. She never wanted you guys in her life. She said she never really wanted Max... He heard us. And ran to his room. I thought he was still in there but... He's not. Alec, he's gone!"

...

 **A/N: So? Love it? Hate it? You know what to do :)**

 **PS: SHADOWHUNTERS EPISODE 12 – "MALEC" – AIRS TUESDAY NIGHT. 9/8c. ON FREEFORM. IT'S TIME FOR ALEC'S WEDDING… WHAT COULD POSSIBLY MAKE IT GO WRONG? ;) *cough* MAGNUS *cough***


	19. Lost Souls

**Disclaimer: not mine…**

 **A/N: So, as promised, I'm finishing this fic as fast as I can… I have How To Fall… on the back-burner and I will get that one finished too… I also have a new fic in the works but it's a secret at the moment :p**

 **Anyway, thank you to all my readers! I love you all and here's the next chapter :) Oh, and, um, please don't kill me…**

...

Alec dropped the phone and sank to his knees, the breath stolen from his lungs. His father had hung up in the promise that they'd keep each other posted. But Alec couldn't process his thoughts. Max was alone. A 7 year old boy alone, at night, for hours, in the city.

"Alec? Alec, what is it?"

Came Izzys nervous voice. Alec took in a shuddering breath and raise his head, she gasped at his tear filled eyes.

"It's Max... He ran away. Dad doesn't know where he is. God, Izzy, what if something's happened to him?!"

He gasped and his chest spasmed with a shallow cry and a wavering breath. Everyone stared at him, sobering up quickly at the thought of the little boy all on his own. Magnus bit his lip and slid off the couch, placing a light hand in Alecs shoulder.

"What did your dad say?"

Alec looked him right in the eye and sighed, trying to calm his racing heart.

"That he and Anna were arguing again and Max went to his room and when Dad went to check on him, he wasn't there."

Silence prevailed before Alecs phone rang again. He immediately felt a sense of dread that something had happened to his brother.

"Hello?"

He answered shakily, as Izzy, Jace and the others watched in terror.

"Alexander?"

"Mom? Did dad call you?"

She took a deep breath and he thought he heard her cry.

"Yes. I can't get out of work, I'm trying, and my boss is here now but-"

Alec cut her off.

"Don't worry mom. We're going to look for him. I'll try his phone, maybe Max didn't want to talk to dad so he didn't answer him. We'll find him."

Maryse's line cut off and Alec looked up at his friends. Jace was already dialling a number on his phone, his hands shaking as Clary stroked his arm soothingly.

He gasped a cry as he let go of his phone after he received no answer from Max. Alec was shaking. Izzy was crying. And Magnus was holding Alecs face in his hands.

"We'll look for him. I think Max would have wanted you. After you went to him the other day. He'll be ok. Maybe he's already at your house and he's fine."

Alec nodded numbly, rising to his feet. He took a steadying breath and cleared his mind, keeping his hand locked with Magnus'.

"Ok. Jem, Tessa. You guys take Will and Ragnor home because they are just too drunk to do anything. Izzy, Jace... You guys check anywhere around this area that Max could go. The park. The mall. Anywhere. If he left dads a long time ago, he might already be here in town. Magnus... I need you to take my phone and call Max. Just keep calling until you get an answer. It rings so he's got it switched on. Just stay here and keep calling. I'll take your phone so if my mom or dad call mine while you've got it, you can let me know."

Everyone nodded as Jem carried Ragnor out the door, followed by a staggering Will being held up by Tessa. Clary and Simon decided to go with Izzy and Jace to cover more ground while Alec was headed to his home. He had a feeling that Max would be there. If he was looking for Alec, that's where he'd go. And if he wasn't there, Alec was taking the car and heading to Manhattan.

Once everyone had left, Alec turned to Magnus and handed him his phone, in turn taking Magnus'.

"He will only answer if it's my name he sees on the caller ID. Please keep calling him."

Magnus cupped Alec's cheek softly, smiling supportively.

"I promise I won't stop until I get an answer. Now go on. Go find your brother. But Alec... If you have to drive to Manhattan, come get me and we'll go together, ok?"

Alec nodded shakily and wrapped his arms around Magnus tight. If anything we're to happen to his little baby brother, it would destroy him. And Magnus knew that.

Their eyes met and Magnus slipped Alecs phone into his pocket, trailing both hands slowly up Alec's chest until he cradled Alecs face between his fingers. Alec had tears in his eyes but a small smile on his face as he leaned into the contact, and pulled Magnus closer by his jacket. Their lips met in harmony and silence, as Magnus did his best to take Alec away from here for a while. If Alecs little gasping breaths were anything to go by, he was succeeding. Alec pulled him closer, breathing hard as he leaned in further, his lips closing over Magnus' bottom lip, nibbling and sucking on it softly. Magnus tangled his hands in Alec's hair and moaned as the boy slipped his hand up Magnus' shirt, flirting with the warm skin on his hips.

Though eventually Alec pulled back and Magnus held him close for a blissful second before the blue eyed boy pulled away completely.

"I love you."

He stated with heart-breaking simplicity. Magnus smiled softly.

"I love you too. Now go. I'll call you if I reach him."

Alec bit his lip and walked towards the door, nodding with a pained smile while Magnus was already dialling Max's number.

With a deep breath, he walked out the door and ran with all he had back home.

...

"MAX!"

Alec cried for the thousandth time, flying through the yard, running through the house, even though Max didn't have a key so looking inside was futile.

He dropped to his knees on the doorstep, praying that Izzy and the others would find him around the town somewhere. He checked Magnus' phone in vain hope, seeing no missed calls or messages.

Max wasn't here.

Biting back a scream of frustration and fear, Alec ran back inside and grabbed his car keys. Digging for Magnus' phone, he climbed into the car and pulled out of the driveway. He tried calling his own phone, his heart flipping when he saw Magnus had his number saved as BABY BLUE EYES, as he dialled fast. It rang and rang but he received no answer. Throwing the phone in the seat beside him, he gunned it down the street. Maybe Magnus had finally gotten hold of Max.

...

Magnus sighed deeply and dialled again as he googled all the train stations and bus stops between Idris and Manhattan, wondering where the little boy could be.

It was then that the dial tone stopped and gave way to a light sobbing sound on the other end of the line.

Magnus scrabbled to his feet in shock and hope as a little voice whispered down the line.

"Alec... Alec help me. I'm lost."

Magnus' breath caught in his throat. That voice... Max's voice. It was exactly like Alecs when he was that age. Gulping nervously, Magnus replied.

"Max? Max Lightwood?"

The little voice stopped sobbing and asked cautiously, sniffling as he spoke.

"Who are you? Where's Alec?"

Magnus took a deep breath.

"Hi Max. I'm Magnus Bane. You probably don't remember me but I'm your brother boyfr- best friend."

He corrected himself hurriedly. But Max seemed ok with it.

"Oh. You're the boy Alec told Dad about the other day."

Magnus sighed in relief.

"Yes. Yes that's me. Now Max, I need you to tell me where you are because your brother is out looking for you. Can you do that? Do you know where you are?"

He heard Max sigh and he bit his lip. He needed Alec to ideally get here now.

"I'm in Idris. I was trying to find the house but I can't remember where it is."

Magnus smiled; at least the boy was in town. That was good. He was safe.

"Ok, Maxy, what street are you on right now? Can you see a sign?"

He heard shuffling footsteps for a while before Max breathed into the phone again.

"It says Penhallow Street."

Magnus sighed a laugh and grinned.

"That's my street Max. I live down there. Which end are you on, North or South?"

Max made a noncommittal sound before he spoke in his now happy little voice.

"North."

Magnus sighed in relief again and ran to his front door, throwing it open and letting the light spill out into the dark street.

"Ok, Maxy, I need you to walk down the street, when you reach the curve corner, you'll see me in the front door of my house ok? I can't come get you in case you're brother comes here, ok?"

"Ok. I'm walking down now."

Magnus beamed and kept Max on the line, relief flooding through him.

...

Alec drove like a madman. Weaving through the twisty streets with tears in his eyes. He couldn't really breathe. What if Max wasn't here? What if he was alone in the dark of night, lost and confused. The thought made Alec sick.

He finally reached South Penhallow Street and raced around the corner, shooting up the road so fast that the houses were just blurs in the darkness.

...

Magnus grinned when he finally saw the small figure of a boy across the road under the orange glow of a street light. He hung up the phone and stepped outside.

"Max! Over here, kid!"

The boy looked up and smiled, seeing Magnus waving his arms and running out of his garden.

Max beamed, his cheeks still stained with tears but the feeling of dread and hopelessness was gone. He was safe now. Alec's friend would look after him.

He looked across the road and stepped out, heading towards Magnus when bright lights pierced the darkness, the roar of an engine deafened the serenity and the squeal of tyres, hot and smoking screamed through the night.

...

Alec flew the car down Penhallow Street, desperate to reach Magnus now. But as he turned the last corner, a figure was illuminated in the cars bright lights. A small boy. In the road. Stopping in horror as the car barrelled towards him.

Max.

Alec hit the brakes, slamming them down full force but it wasn't enough as the car continued to speed down the street. He heard twin screams as he turned the wheel fast, weaving around the figure, hurtling past in a blur of colour before the tyres hit the curb of the opposite path.

...

It happened in slow motion.

Magnus watched Max step out. He watched the car fly around the corner. He watched Max freeze. He watched Alecs face in the car as he struggled to keep control. He watched Max run to his side, clinging to the front fence. He watched as the car raced past them.

He then watched as it clipped the curb, the speed and force causing the car to come off the ground and flip. Once, twice, three times. Skidding down the road it until came to a burning, smoking stop, glass and metal strewn everywhere.

And Alec trapped inside.

...

 **A/N: DUNDUNDUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNN! OH GOD, WHAT HAVE I DONE?!**

 **Let me know what you think and I apologise for that… :( it'll get better…**

 **PS: On a brighter note, the SEASON FINALE of SHADOWHUNTERS hits our screens TONIGHT 9/8c on FREEFORM. STREAM IT LIVE OR CATCH UP TOMORROW ON NETFLIX! #ShadowhuntersFinale #AllTheLegendsAreTrue #Malec**

 **PPS: The filming of season 2 of shadowhunters is due to start May/June so keep an eye on the ShadowhuntersTV twitter feed for bts stuff, pics, videos and all the production of the second season :)**


	20. Limbo

**DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE**

 **A/N: so this is a fast update :) be happy! :p sorry about the cliffhanger last time… I'll make it up to you with this :)**

...

Magnus bit back his scream, shielding Max from the sight of the crash.

"Maxy, go inside and call Jace, ok? Get him to come here as soon as he can alright?"

His voice was bordering on hysteria as he shoved Max through the front door, grabbing Alec's phone from his pocket with shaking hands as he pelted towards the hissing, smouldering wreckage.

He reached it in seconds, his blood crashing like violent waves of a sea storm in his ears, his heart thumping at a million beats a second as he dared to climb through the minefield of debris until he reached what used to be the driver side window.

Everything froze.

The only movement was of a large, fat drop of perfect crimson running down the side of Alecs face, dripping off of his exquisite jaw and falling into the darkness.

Magnus couldn't breathe as he took in Alec's battered form. The cuts all over his face, blood smeared everywhere, falling and dripping from his hair. Glass shards stuck in his arms, his face, and his neck. His head lolled back against the headrest, eyes closed and barely breathing. There was a very slight rise and fall to his chest and Magnus clung to that glimmer of hope as the 911 emergency services finally answered the phone.

"911 emergency services. How can we help?"

Magnus took in a shuddering breath, his whole body shaking with tears blurring his vision.

"There's been a car accident at the North end of Penhallow Street. My friend... He's stuck and he's not moving and i can't help him and oh god just get here!"

He screamed, the hysteria setting in, shock shaking him to the core. He could hear scrambled order yelling over the phone and he knew they were coming. But he was terrified that they would be too late.

There was so much blood. So much pain. His Alexander. His best friend. Broken and dying. And Magnus could do nothing.

"Baby? Alec? My Alexander... Please... Just- Just hold on ok? Help is coming. Please, baby, i can't lose you too."

He broke down in tears, falling to his knees in the bloody shards of glass, his hands on Alecs face, stroking his cheeks softly, brushing the bloody, matted hair from those eyes. He could only stare through his tears and pray to God for a miracle.

He registered nothing around him.

Not when the sirens started crying as they finally arrived.

Not when a policeman pulled him away from the car, away from Alec, tearing them apart.

Not when he felt several pairs of arms wrap around him as he curled up crying on the ground, Izzy, Jace and the others screaming in desperation all around him.

All he heard was white noise. All he saw was blood.

All he wanted was for that boy, his boy, to open those beautiful blue eyes.

All could feel was nothing.

Nothing. Until the lights went out and he fell away from the world for a while.

...

A low humming noise flowed through his ears, a sharp but rhythmic beeping ringing out every second.

He opened his eyes with a groan and pushes himself up in his hospital bed.

Wait-

"What?"

He asked aloud, looking around the room, confused and disoriented.

"Magnus? Thank god. I mean, i knew you'd wake up but I'm glad you're awake now."

Magnus turned towards the voice with a furrowed brow.

"Izzy? What happened to me?"

She sighed, there were red rings in her eyes and they puffy and swollen. She had been crying.

"They gave you a sedative to save from going into some kind of shock induced fit. You've been out for several hours. Maybe 4-ish. I don't know."

Magnus gasped at the pounding in his head and groaned as he stretched. Then all at once, the sight he left behind, the sight of Alec trapped in that car, came rushing back.

Tears flooded his eyes and Izzy ran to him, crushing him in a hug. Softly, she whispered.

"He's alive."

Those two words. Those two perfect words.

Magnus' heart soared and more tears fell, tears of relief. Izzy was shaking in his arms, crying, and Magnus knew that even though Alec was alive, things were far from perfect.

...

"- Several broken ribs, broken collarbone, ruptured spleen, three deep cut face and neck wounds, sprained ankle and a dislocated shoulder. We operated on his spleen and set his fractures. The trauma of the accident was severe so we have put him under heavy sedation with a IV drip. At least it wasn't so severe to place him in an induced coma. He will heal with the drip and a lot of rest.

Luckily, we got to him and patches him up before major damage occurred. There was some swelling and internal bleeding but my colleagues have the under control. He's a very lucky boy, and with a few weeks in here, he will be ok."

Magnus wasn't paying much attention. Every time the doctor spoke, all he heard was 'He could have died. He could be dead right now. He should be dead right now. Alec could have died tonight.'

It wasn't the nicest thing to keep hearing. Izzy, Jace and the others were sat in a tight knit group, clinging to hope and giddy with relief that Alec would be ok. But Magnus...

He wasn't.

...

 _"We're going to try another round of more aggressive chemotherapy, increasing the appointments from three to five times a week. With any luck, this will slow the rate of growth of the tumours. Unfortunately, the disease was diagnosed too late for the treatment to kill the cancer cells. We can only hope to slow their progression now. But this will work, Mr Bane. We have faith, it's an experimental treatment right now but the numbers are promising. We believe that she can and will pull through this."_

 _Within two days of that conversation, Arya Bane was dead._

 _And Magnus Bane lost all faith in hospitals, doctors, medicine and the God he never really believed in to begin with._

...

He shoved through the waiting room doors, tears in his eyes, shaking. He couldn't stop thinking about his mother and dreading the possibility that Alec might end up the same way. He meant it when he told Alec in the car that he couldn't lose him too. If he did, he was afraid that it would break him.

Sighing in fear, relief, pain and fatigue, Magnus meandered through the hospital halls, looking in vain for a coffee machine.

As he rounded a corner, he pulled up short as he saw Maryse Lightwood standing in the cafeteria, looking around, lost and alone. He was just about to go up to her when he heard a man's voice cry out.

"MARYSE!"

She spun around, her dark hair flying in a beautiful swirl as she turned towards the voice.

Magnus watched the man run to her from the other side of the room. A man with dark hair, blue eyes and a strong jaw. Everything about him screamed Alec.

"Robert!"

Maryse cried as he reached her, throwing his arms around her as she broke into tears. Robert buried his face in her hair and Magnus felt like he was imposing, but he couldn't look away.

Between Max going missing and Alec's accident, Magnus knew they were breaking down.

He had just decided to go over to them and tell them that Max was ok and Alec was healing when he saw something that made him stop dead in his tracks; for the first time since the accident, he actually smiled.

Because Robert had his arms around Maryse and was kissing her full on the mouth, with tongue and all by the looks of it.

Magnus cringed but couldn't look away, as Maryse held Roberts face in her delicate hands and he held her waist protectively like she was a priceless work of art. Even from here, Magnus could feel the emotion and electricity between them and he smiled. Maybe, just maybe, Alec might wake up to a significant shift in his family dynamic.

He sighed and nodded, turning to walk away and leave them be when he heard a voice call his own name.

He turned around and saw Robert and Maryse looking at him with matching embarrassed smiles. Magnus grinned and motioned zipping his lips before walking over to them.

Maryse wrapped her arms around him and he cried a little into her shoulder, but ultimately smiling.

"Look guys, Alec is under heavy sedation and he's gonna be under and healing for a while. But he's ok. Izzy and Jace are in the waiting room and we didn't want to bring Max here so he's at my house with Jem and Tessa. You can call him if you like, you have my home number, Maryse."

He smiled at them as he saw the obvious relief on their faces. Maryse kissed his forehead and squeezed his hand in thanks before heading for the waiting room.

Magnus sighed deeply and looked up at Robert curiously, unsure of why the man was looking at him with soft eyes and a smile, like he knew something Magnus didn't.

"Magnus. Son, it's been a long time. I hope you're ok. Alec... He told me about your mother. I'm sorry."

Magnus smiled.

"It's ok. Thank you, Sir."

Robert gave him a smile and then pulled him in for a hug. Magnus tensed up for a while before he hugged the man back. And then Robert whispered in his ear and Magnus froze.

"Alec talked to me the other day... About you. I was just wondering..."

Magnus smirked.

"You were wondering if he told me that he loves me."

Robert smiled and nodded. Magnus grinned.

"Yeah. He did. And i love him too. And actually, tonight was our first date. But, yeah..."

Robert smiled, pulling back, clapping him on the shoulder.

"It'll be ok, son. Let's go see the others. And hopefully they'll let us in to see Alexander soon."

Magnus nodded and walked back side by side with Robert Lightwood, both of them praying for the entire family.

...


	21. Dreams only last for a night

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these beautiful characters.**

 **A/N: I AM IN MOURNING. SHADOWHUNTERS ENDED LAST WEEK AND SEASON 2 WILL NOT BE OUT UNTIL NEXT YEAR. WHAT THE HELL AM I MEANT TO DO WITH MY LIFE NOW? I know, I'll write more fanfiction! So, luckily for you guys, true to my word, here's this week's chapter :) I hope you like it :)**

 **Enjoy!**

...

"Bye, Alec. We'll come back later."

Izzy whispered as she kissed her brothers forehead, sweeping his dark hair out of his closed eyes. She walked to the door of his room, stopping to turn back to the other boy sat at Alec's bedside.

"You coming, Magnus?"

The boy looked up her with tired eyes and sad yet hopeful smile.

"Nah. I'm gonna stay here today. Could you get my work from school for me?"

She smiled at him, crossing the room to hug him quickly.

"Of course. Call us if anything changes."

He sent her a smile as she walked away.

"Sure thing, girly."

She winked at him and left the room, ready to hitch a ride to school with Ragnor and Jace, leaving Magnus alone once again, his only companions the rhythmic beeping of machines and light footsteps of passers-by.

He sighed and watched the door swing shut before turning back to stare at that beautiful face.

Alec was asleep, well, medically sedated. His chest was rising and falling with shallow breaths, his eyelids closed softly, his long black lashes gently fluttering, brushing the perfect porcelain of his high cheekbones. His plump pink lips were parted slightly, dry but not cracked, tiny puffs of air escaping every few seconds. His hair was a mess, sticking up in all angles, like a soft black halo, like a permanent bed head. Even with healing bruises, cuts and stiches, he was beautiful, perfect and still so sexy.

Magnus couldn't deny that. Over the past week, he had spent many an hour just staring down at his angel. He forgot about school, he didn't go out. From the start of visiting hours to the end of visiting hours he was there at Alec's side. His family came and went, friends dribbled in before or after school. Robert had even bought Max in a few times. The boy had sat with Magnus and they had read comic books to Alec, just like he and Alec used to read to baby Max.

Every day that passed without any change chipped away at Magnus' hope with every second. He knew Alec was healing, that he'd be ok. But the wait was killing him.

Alec was everything to him. Brother. Friend. Partner in crime. Bestie. Stranger. Enemy. Lover. At some point in time, Alec had been everything. And Magnus, since the age of 6, knew that no matter what was going on between them, he would always want, always need, and always have, his blue eyed baby.

He sighed, leaning his elbows on the bed beside Alec's waist, putting his head in his hands, trying so hard not to think of his mother, of being in this exact position when she was sick. Fighting back tears, he clenched his eyes shut and groaned.

"Baby... Alec... Alexander... Please. Please wake up. I need you to get better, i need you to wake up now. It's true that i like watching you sleep, you're so beautiful and i love you and you look so peaceful and i know you need to take time to heal but i can't handle another minute without seeing those eyes _. God_ , Alec, i miss those eyes. Ever since i first saw them 12 years ago, they have haunted me. You know, when i left here, when we were apart, i saw them all the time. I would dream of you. Your eyes, your smile, just... you. I don't think we knew it then, but i know now that i loved you. When were 13, when i left, something had been changing between us but i had to go before we could figure it out. That plagued me for years. What might have been. What could have happened. What if i had stayed? Would things be different now? Would be together? I never forgot you. I've loved you forever. And now i finally just got you... These have been the greatest weeks of my life you know. When you told me that you loved me too, it made everything better. Any fear or pain i was still carrying went away. And suddenly everything was you. And that night, that date... It was the greatest date of my life. You're just so cute and adorable and perfect. And that night... The way you held me, kissed me, touched me... you do things to me that no one's ever been able to do. You're just beautiful. I love you... Alexander Lightwood, I love you."

Magnus was crying silently, his voice muffled and his head was still in his hands. He let out a shuddering breath and felt himself shaking with emotion. He took a deep breath and his words were only mumbled nonsense now, whispering prayers and silent hope.

He stopped taking and the room fell silent. He just basked in the quiet and listened to his own heartbeat, tears falling and sniffling softly. But all that stopped with shock when a soft hand started stroking his hair softly, twirling the loose strands around nimble fingers. Magnus shuddered, sure he was just dreaming. He closed his eyes and just remained still.

But then a gentle finger trailed across his forehead, down the side of his face, drawing patterns on his skin. Magnus gasped and bit his lip, shaking in his seat. He knew he was just dreaming, he didn't want to move for fear of it ending.

But then-

"Magnus... Look up, please, i want to see your eyes too."

Magnus gasped and whipped his head up. That voice. No dream could ever create a voice that amazing, soft and gentle and thick with emotion, low and rough but the most beautiful music in the world.

Magnus froze, staring in wonder at the sight before him.

The first thing he saw was blue. Deep swirling ocean blue. Bright, rich royal blue. Shimmering, pale sky blue. Every shade glimmered in those perfect eyes and captivated him from the first glance. They stared back at him, wide and tearful, with a hint of smile playing behind them.

Magnus took a deep breath and trailed his eyes over Alec, committing everything to memory before his gaze locked on Alec's hand, clasping his own on the hospital bed.

"Alec..."

He breathed, not daring to believe he was really awake. But the smile on his boys face told him otherwise.

"Magnus..."

Magnus gasped a laugh and gripped Alecs hand tight, kissing each of his knuckles desperately, pressing urgent kisses up Alecs arm, over his shoulder, up his neck, his jaw, all over his face. Standing up to lean over him and shower him with breathless, hopeful kisses.

Alec was groaning as Magnus attacked his face, shaking as he just kept kissing the boy beneath him.

"Magnus... Stop it."

He groaned with a laugh as Magnus pulled back, staring deep into his eyes, leaning over him now, with his legs either side of Alecs on the thin hospital bed.

"I'm sorry... You... You just... You scared me, Alexander."

Magnus whispered in a low tone of sadness. Alec smiled ruefully, knowing the now wasn't the time for laughing. Instead, he placed a hand on Magnus' face, feeling and seeing what he had been dreaming about for the past week. He pulled Magnus to him until their foreheads rested together and all he could see was the brilliant green on Magnus' cat's eyes.

"I'm so sorry... I didn't have time to think. Max was there and I panicked. But i held on for you, Magnus. I heard you, just after the crash, in the car. I heard you crying. I heard you say that you couldn't lose me too and i knee i couldn't lose you either so i had to hold on. I couldn't let go of you. I heard you and dreamed of you every day in this place. Every time you came here to visit, i heard your every word. So can I just say that I love you too... So, so much. I always have. But you know that. I love you, Magnus, and I'm sorry."

They were both crying now, their tears felt by both of them, flowing freely together as they fell. Magnus rested his hand over Alec's heart, flooding with relief at the feeling of its strong, steady beating. Alec placed his hands on Magnus' face, pulling him back to stare into his eyes, the eyes that haunted his childhood, before pulling his Kitty Cat down to him for a searing, desperate kiss.

Their lips met heatedly, despite Alec's condition. As soon as Magnus felt those lips against his, he lost it. He had been waiting for this for over a week. So he quickly lost his mind, crushing Alecs lips against own, swallowing the boys gasping moans. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus, pulling him closer, their bodies pressed together, desperate for each other.

But just then, Alec let out a strangled gasp of pain and tears flooded his eyes again. Magnus gasped and pulled back in shock, climbing off the bed, drenched in fear.

"Alec! What's wrong?!"

Alec panted hard and clenched his eyes shut, calming himself as the pain passed.

"It's ok. Just... My ribs hurt. When i moved, it hurt. A lot."

Magnus nodded and hissed when Alec shuffled his hospital gown to reveal black and purple bruises over the side of his ribs.

"Well, you did break several of your ribs in the crash."

Alec sighed and leaned back on the he'd, running a hand through his hair. Magnus sat beside him and kissed his forehead quickly before bouncing over to the door.

"I'm gonna go and get the doctor, let him know you're awake. Just rest ok? I'll be back in minute."

Alec nodded and smiled, wiping away a tear.

"Magnus? Is Max ok?"

Magnus' heart broke but he smiled.

"He's fine. He's ok. He's staying with your dad at your house."

Alecs eyebrows rose and he bit his lip.

"Wait. My dad is staying with my mom? Like, in our house? In the house he walked out of? Together?"

Magnus smirked, hiding his smile as he simply just nodded and shrugged.

"Yeah. They're all doing ok."

Alec smiled in relief and nodded, before Magnus opened the door. He turned back to Alec and blew him a kiss. Alec pretended to catch it and placed his hand over his heart. Magnus smiled and walked out of the room; for the first time in over a week, there was a spring in his step.

...

"Oh, Alec... We were so worried."

His mother cried when she flew the door and wrapped him in her arms. Robert and the others followed her, Magnus hanging back by the door.

Alec embraced his family with bemusement, especially when his father actually shed a tear. Though Alec cried too when Max ran forwards, throwing himself on Alecs bed and clinging to him.

Alec was crying as his family pulled away but he smiled. Robert sat beside him and broke down everything the doctors had said.

"Basically, you can come home today, but you have to rest for a week. No school or anything because you're internal injuries are still healing. The police spoke to Magnus, who told them what happened in the crash and they are not charging you for anything because you weren't driving under the influence or dangerously or anything. It was simply an accident that occurred when you swerved to not hit Max. So you're ok legally. The car is a mess. But we can buy you a new one. The main thing is that you just need to rest, eat, sleep and focus on getting back to normal now."

Alec listened half-heartedly, his eyes darting to Magnus in silent thanks for what he told the police. Magnus sent him a beautiful small smile and Alec knew everything was going to be ok. Though that didn't mean that he let Max out of a hug for at least another hour. He still felt guilty as hell despite not hurting him.

Eventually, Maryse and Robert left to sign discharge papers while Magnus finally came properly into the room. He clicked the door shut behind him and turned to Alec with a wicked smile. The boy looked at him apprehensively as he rolled out of the bed and Magnus grinned, holding out a bag of clothes.

Alec smiled and reached out to take the bag from Magnus, only to have the boy pull it out of reach. When Alec pouted, Magnus smirked.

"You can have the clothes... But only if you let me stay while you get changed."

He whispered sultrily, causing Alec to blush deeply, still not entirely used to his best friend talking to him in such a way. Magnus winked and handed him the bag, laughing at Alec's cuteness, unable to resist pulling him in for a quick kiss.

Alec turned his back to Magnus with flaming red cheeks as changed his pants under the hospital gown before pulling it over his head, shivering slightly at the cool air touching his feverish skin.

Magnus whistled appreciatively at the lean curve of Alecs back, his eyes tracing the musculature of his biceps, legs and the ripple of his shoulders as he moved. Licking his lips, Magnus moaned softly, watching Alec tense up.

Despite the bruising and cuts all over Alecs body, Magnus couldn't deny the beauty, the porcelain perfection, the flawless creamy white. He got out of his chair and walked slowly until he stopped right behind Alecs trembling, delicate body.

He breathed softly, standing close enough for Alec to feel his breath, knowing the boy's heart was beating faster, sharing in the feeling of breathlessness. As gently as a falling feather, Magnus' hands rested on Alecs shoulders, gliding down them torturously slow, raising goose bumps on his pale flesh.

Alec closed his eyes, revelling in the heat of Magnus' body and the gentle embrace of his safe hands. Magnus carefully leaned forwards, placing soft, open mouthed kisses on Alecs shoulder, moving slowly to the join of his shoulder and neck, sucking purposefully on the exposed skin. Gliding his lips up Alecs pale neck, licking the skin below his ears, teasing his earlobe with little nibbles, he reached around Alec's body, sliding his hands up over his abs, cautious of his injuries, moving up his chest before sliding down again, and resting on his bare hips.

Alec sighed softly, tilting his head to give Magnus better access, reaching back to tangle a hand in Magnus' messy hair. The boy groaned as he pulled it sharply, biting down on Alecs neck as punishment. Alec gasped and Magnus' grip on his hips tightened.

Magnus broke off his kisses and leaned down to whisper in Alec's ear.

"I love you, baby. You're so amazing. God, you're beautiful."

Alec smiled and turned in Magnus' arms, highly aware that he was standing right against Magnus in very little clothing. But it felt natural, like he wasn't being judged. Despite the giant black and blue patchwork of bruises all over him.

"I love you too, Magnus. So much. And I'm sorry for everything."

Magnus smiled, leaning down to kiss his boy softly.

"I know. Me too, baby."

He whispered against Alec's lips, the sensation tickling his skin and making Alec giggle adorably. Magnus chuckled and wrapped Alec in his arms, deepening their kiss, when the door opened.

"Alec, are you ready to go ye- ooooooh. My bad. Sorry boys. As you were."

They broke apart to see Izzy grinning at them from the open doorway. Alec immediately turned tomato red and Magnus just stood there smirking, as Izzy sent him a sly wink and shut the door with an audible click, followed by a high pitched squeal of fangirling.

Alec rolled his eyes and pulled away from Magnus, grabbing his clothes and getting dressed, while Magnus, true to his word, sat and watched with rapture, half in adoration, and half in pure lust.

When Alec was done, Magnus pulled him in for one last kiss before the strolled through the doors and joined Alec's family. Walking side by side, their hands brushing each other's with every step, sending each other secret little smiles, they left the hospital and headed for home.

...

 **A/N: So? Lemme know what you thinks :) I love you all! Reviews are amazing and they make me write faster, just, you know, in case you wanted more of this story sooner ;)**

 **PS: LET ME KNOW IF ANY OF YOU ARE ALSO SUFFERING SERIOUS SHADOWHUNTERS WITHDRAWAL! :( /3**


	22. Progress

**Disclaimer: not mine**

 **A/N: Sorry for the wait guys… You have Sabiduria to thank for this update… she was rather insistent that I get a new chapter up pronto, so here it is, especially for you, my friend :p**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Also… M rated ;)**

...

A week later, Alec was still swinging around the house on crutches, his bruises turning a sickly shade of yellow as they began to fade. He had spent a few early morning hours catching up on school work, unable to sleep without seeing a terrified boys silhouette in blinding car lights. He could shake himself out of the nightmares, but not without feeling a crushing weight of guilt every time he saw Max.

Like now, for example. Max had come bounding into his room with a beaming smile, wonky glasses and ultimately rats-nest hair. He jumped on Alec's bed grinning as Izzy and Jace waltzed into the room carrying a large tray of food.

"We come baring brunch for the invalid!"

Jace cried as he bowed dramatically, pouring Alec a glass of orange juice. His brother and sister sat on the bed as he laughed, wincing as he took the glass. The others, though the brunch was made for Alec, tucked into the pancakes and waffles with chocolate sauce. He smiled and laughed softly, soon joining him, his stomach groaning and gurgling in pleasure at the sweet food.

"So, Alec, how are you doing? I know doc said you had to wait a few weeks until you're properly ok."

Alec sighed. It was no secret that he didn't like spending his days in bed, wasting away in front of the tv. He wanted to be out. He wanted his freedom back. And truthfully, he wanted to be back on that couch, half naked, on top of an equally half naked Magnus. He hadn't so much as kissed his boyfriend since the hospital. Whenever he had come over, there had always been other people in the room. It was exhausting.

"I'm doing ok. I just want to get out. But doc said nothing until the week after next."

His brother clapped him reassuringly on the shoulder while Izzy sighed deeply and Max buried his head in the latest Marvel Comic release.

"So does that mean no homecoming for you?"

Alec bit his lip, smirking internally as he shook his head. Izzy huffed sadly as Jace shrugged helplessly while Alec smiled covertly, knowing that Izzy was probably going to kill him for this later.

But for now, while she was blissfully unaware of any hidden secrets, she sighed.

"Well, that sucks. You can't even go to homecoming. That messes everything up."

Alec nodded along until Jace turned things rather morbid by saying:

"It could have been worse. He could still be locked in that hospital. Or, you know... just something worse could have happened than him missing homecoming, Iz."

She sighed in defeat, knowing he was right. But Alec tuned out whatever she said next because all he could focus on was his little brother, sprawled on the floor now, glasses askew, giggling at his comic book. Jace was right. It could have been worse.

His vision turned blurry as he started to shake, seeing that little silhouette again those blinding lights, the scream of metal against tarmac as the car skidded out of control almost hitting the little boy-

"Alec!"

He snapped out of his torture to find Izzy and Jace staring at him, pale faced and teary eyed. He knew he was a mess, he could feel the warm water dropping off his jaw, taste the salt on the corner of his lips, his eyes burned with the tears.

"I'm sorry."

He cried as he buried his face in Izzys shoulder. She held him softly as Jace swore.

"Fuck. I'm sorry, Alec. I didn't think about what i was saying. God... Look, its ok. Right? No one di- no one got badly hurt. Everyone is home and safe. It's ok."

Alec stifled a sob, wiping his eyes.

"Yeah, but it could have been worse. I could've... I nearly... He could be dead right now because of me."

Jace grabbed his brother in a hug, wiping away his tears and looking into his stormy blue eyes.

"Alec. Listen to me. That could have happened. Could've. But it didn't. You're ok. Max is ok. Everything is ok. So stop with the tears and smile because what you did was amazing. You didn't nearly kill him. You saved his life by risking your own."

Izzy nodded vigorously in agreement, holding his hand as he calmed down, nodding slowly. Their gazes all turned to Max, who smiled up at them, waving the comic book.

"Allie? Will you read with me like we normally do?"

Alec's breath caught in his throat and he fought back another wave of tears, squeezing Izzy and Jaces hands in his own as he tried to smile.

"Of course, Maxy. Come here then."

Max jumped up and bounded onto the bed, each of them looking at the book as Alec began to read, laughing as he did the silly voice and sound effects that Max loved so much.

And somewhere in the midst of the adventure, Alec smiled, realising that Jace was right. Everything was ok.

...

Later that day, Alec and his siblings, minus Max, who had fallen asleep earlier in Alec's bed, were in the game room, with Alec currently kicking Jaces ass in a game of pool.

Jace groaned as he missed yet another shot while Alec easily put the red ball away without so much as a blink of an eye. Izzy was laughing as Jace threw down his 'stick' as he so eloquently called it and ran upstairs in a huff to get a drink when the doorbell rang.

He yelled down that he would get it and Alec and Izzy heard light shuffling upstairs before a light, rhythmic stomping sound filled the air as someone wearing a pair of black, glittery Doc Martins descended from the staircase.

Alecs breath caught in his throat as Magnus entered the room, brandishing a box of doughnuts with a flourish of an arm. Izzy grinned and took a cinnamon swirl, watching intensely as Magnus crossed the room to Alec.

"Would you like one?"

He asked sweetly, holding out the box. Alex gulped, unable to tear his eyes away from Magnus' electric blue lips. Izzy grinned slyly and looked upstairs, not seeing anyone in sight.

"For fuck sake, guys. Just make out already. No one's around."

Alec flushed furiously, his cheeks flaming as Magnus chuckled.

"You're here!"

Alec whisper-shouted, to which Izzy rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Yeah. And? I know about this remember? I caught you making out practically half naked in that hospital."

Magnus nodded in approval.

"She's not wrong, Alexander."

He said with a cocked eyebrow and a sinful smirk. Alec shivered, biting his lip, watching Magnus' eyes darken.

"Come on, baby, before Golden Boy comes back."

Magnus whispered, stepping closer to Alec until they were chest to chest. Magnus dipped his head and was about to kiss Alec when the boy sent a death glare at Izzy, waiting until she turned around and covered her ears with a smirk. Magnus giggled against Alec's cheek about swooping down and sealing his lips over Alecs.

Alec immediately melted. Magnus' hands found their way under his shirt, gently stroking his heated skin as Magnus' tongue begged for entrance. Alec granted him permission without hesitation, allowing himself to be consumed with the fire, succumbing to Magnus' touch and taste, being swallowed whole by sensation.

Lips, tongues, teeth collided as Magnus crushed Alec against his wired body, his blood rushing as Alec tangled a hand in his hair, pulling harshly, making Magnus moan, the blue eyed boy swallowing the sound greedily. Magnus smashed Alec backwards against the wall and slammed their hips together, his hands touching everywhere he could reach, their mouths moving fast and sloppy as they devoured each other breathlessly.

"Ok! I got snacks. I got drinks. And I'm now gonna let Izzy play against Alec so i can laugh at one of them as they fail and see how they like it!"

Jace declared as he walked down the stairs. Magnus and Alec pulled apart fast, Magnus winking at Alec and sharing a smirk with Izzy as Jace threw himself into a beanbag chair. Alec pushed and turned away from Magnus, as Izzy placed the halls back in their triangle, chalking her cue and grinning at Alec.

Alec stole a few chips from Jace as he lined himself up for the first shot, leaning over, aiming with precision. He flicked his gaze up from the table when he felt someone's gaze burning into him.

He looked up and immediately froze when his eyes found Magnus' face. The boy wasn't staring into Alec's eyes. His eyes were locked on Alec's body, gracefully draped over the pool table, his ass popping out, looking incredibly sexy in his skin tight jeans. Despite the bruises on his back and torso, all skin bared as his shirt rode up made Magnus' mouth water. And as Alecs eyes flicked up to lock on his own, the delicious blush painting his face and neck, his hair messy and lips parted, glistening as he licked them in concentration, Magnus had to exercise heroic self-control to keep himself from moaning aloud, biting his lip and adjusting his jeans.

Alec averted his gaze, knowing that Magnus was still watching him, as he leaned down lower, his shirt hanging loose, showing off his chest directly in Magnus' direction as he lined up his next shot.

Just as he was about to put the ball away, a shrill ring of a phone interrupted his concentration.

Jace looked up at him with a smirk as he missed the shot and answered his phone mouthing the word 'Clary' he ran upstairs and left them in peace.

Once Jace left, Izzy turned to Magnus as Alec played by himself, trying to put every ball away and fill every pocket.

"So, Magnus... Are you still on for Homecoming?"

Alec stiffened a little, having not quite told Magnus that he wasn't going. He stopped breathing as Magnus replied, trying to shrink himself away from the inevitable consequence.

"Of course. Why would'nt i be?"

The boy asked in confusion. Izzy shrugged.

"Well i didn't know if you'd still come or if you'd stay home with Alec."

Cue inevitable consequence.

"WHAT?! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO HOMECOMING? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?! GAH... THIS MESSES UP EVERYTHING! WHAT ABOUT THE COSTUMES, ALEXANDER? DID YOU EVER STOP TO THINK ABOUT THE COSTUMES?!"

Alec begged for the ground to swallow him whole but when that failed he turned to Magnus with the largest puppy dog eyes he could muster.

"I can't go. Doctor's orders. And my parents orders. Still healing. Doc doesn't want me in a crowded room with dancing and drinks in case someone or something hurts me. It would do more harm than good."

Magnus stared at him in shock and sadness. Alec knew what homecoming meant to him. Magnus loved dances. He always had. But it wasn't just that. Magnus had been planning on asking if they could finally announce their relationship at homecoming. It was meant to be their night.

Alec smiled sadly, stepping away from the pool table, kneeling down in front of Magnus who was sulking in his bean bag and holding Magnus' face in his hands.

"Magnus... Baby, please don't be upset. There will be other dances. And you can always come by and see me afterwards. I don't want you to miss something that you love."

Magnus leaned into his touch and nodded.

"It's ok. I just really wanted you there. I love you and i wanted you to be the White Rabbit to my Mad Hatter."

Alec smiled, stroking Magnus' cheek, his heart somersaulting when Magnus said the L word. It still took his breath away.

"I love you too. And you know i will always be the White Rabbit to your Mad Hatter."

They shared a small smile before Alec leaned in and kissed Magnus sweetly on the lips, tasting his blueberry lipstick for a second. Then Magnus got to his feet and declared so subtly that he needed the bathroom. Alec rolled his eyes as Magnus climbed the stairs, throwing Alec a teasing wink as he caught those beautiful blues staring at his ass.

Alec ignored Izzys squeal of fangirling and tidied the mess Jace had made with chip wrappers and drink cans. Once Alec was sure Magnus had gone, he turned to Izzy slowly with a small, sly smile on his lips.

"Hey, Izzy... If i tell you a secret, will you keep it? Because i need your help with something."

Izzys eyes glowed at the sign of gossip and she leaned in closer to him, waiting for the big reveal.

Alec gulped and whispered to her quietly.

"You have all the homecoming costumes right? Mine included?"

She nodded slowly.

"Yeah. But i don't really need yours now do i?"

She sounded annoyed and Alec bit his lip to stop himself from giggling.

"Actually... You do. I need your help with it because I'm going to homecoming to surprise Magnus. I know he wants to go with me and after everything... i just want him to have his night."

Izzy gasped and beamed at him, hugging him tight.

"Aww, you little bastard! You planned this without me! I'm so proud of you! But what about what the doctor said?"

Alec bit his lip.

"What he doesn't know can't hurt him."

Izzy would have died of sheer pride had it possible. She sent Alec a huge grin with the promise of making homecoming the greatest night either of those boys had ever had.

...

Magnus wandered back down the hall, heading for the stairs to the game room, when he stopped to eavesdrop on a conversation that he suspected was not supposed to be overheard.

"Robert... You're not thinking straight. You and Anna have been together a long time. You have a life. She-"

"Doesn't mean as much to me as you do. Any of you. This family. Right here. Alec, Isabelle, Jace, Max... You. This is my family. You, Maryse, are my family."

Magnus heard a soft sigh fill the silence, followed by the sound of a wine glass being filled.

"You need to talk to her, Robert. You can't just give up on her. It'll be a mistake."

"The only mistake i ever made was leaving you."

Silence prevailed for a while and Magnus seriously fought the urge to peep through the crack in the kitchen door. He lost the fight. Silently, he leaned forwards, looking into the kitchen and freezing.

Clearly, he had an uncanny knack for walking in exactly when Robert and Maryse Lightwood were caught in a lip lock.

...

"Please Izzy. Clary invited me to a movie with her and Simon. That would be so awkward! Please just come with us and it'll be like a double date."

Izzy sighed. Jace stared at her on his knees, pleading as Alec laughed at him.

"Jace... I'm not even dating Simon."

Jace stared at her.

"Right. So you weren't making out with him Wills party then?"

Izzy was, for the time ever, lost for words. Sighing in defeat, she stood up, Jace cheering as they headed for the stairs just as Magnus came back in.

"Oh, hey guys."

He greeted them, smiling, not saying a word about their parents. He decided that news should come from them if it ever evolved.

"Magnus, will you be ok here alone with Alec tonight? Jace is dragging me on a double date with Clary and Simon."

Magnus' brow furrowed.

"Aren't you and Simon dating anyway?"

Izzy fumed, clearly pissed that she wasn't as good at hiding her feelings as she thought she was. Magnus laughed as Jace bounced past him up the stairs. They called out in goodbye as the shut the door, Izzy throwing them a sly wink as she left.

Alec suddenly became excruciatingly aware that this was the first time they had been alone together since the hospital.

Magnus made the same realisation and walked closer to him, smiling and licking his lips. Without a word between them, Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec and dragged their bodies together, sealing his lips over Alecs desperately.

Alec crushed Magnus to him, pulling his hair, revelling in the gasp Magnus let out at the pleasure pain. Magnus' hands slid lower from Alec's waist to his ass, squeezing gently, making Alecs hips buck and thrust against him as the boy begged for more kisses. Magnus complied eagerly, opening his mouth, slipping his tongue against Alecs in messy, unpractised motions, seriously, it was like world war 3 in there. But they didn't care as they held each other tightly, gripping and pulling and touching and kissing in a way they had been denied for so long.

Though eventually, oxygen became necessary and they pulled apart. Magnus held Alecs hips lightly, their foreheads pressed together.

"I missed you, baby."

Alec smiled, his breath coming out in a shaky laugh.

"Me too."

Magnus sighed, kissing Alecs cheek softly.

"It sucks that you can't make homecoming."

Alec nodded, knowing he was lying, but comforted by the fact that the lie was to cover an awesome surprise.

"I know. I'm sorry."

Magnus smiled.

"It's ok. I can swing by here after the dance."

Alec nodded with a smile, pulling.

"Ok. So, um, do you want to play a game?"

He asked, gesturing to the pool table. Magnus eyes the table, intrigued. Not because he wanted to play. But because if he played his cards right, this could get interesting.

"Sure. But i don't really know how to."

Alec smiled, handing him a cue.

"It's simple, we won't do it properly, we'll just see who can the most balls in the holes ok?"

Magnus smirked.

"Oh, right. Balls and holes. Home territory for me then."

He sent Alec a wink, making the boy blush and stammer before swearing at Magnus with a smile on his face.

"Just try and hit one."

Magnus sighed and snorted, walking to the table. He eyed the red ball, laying his cue out and turning to Alec with a bashfully cunning smile.

"I'm not sure I'm doing it right. Maybe you could help me?"

Magnus bit his lip, his green eyes wide and innocent but Alec knew his game was nothing short of sinful. But he was desperate and horny and so hot for his sexy boyfriend that he didn't care. So he played along just as innocently.

"Ok. Right. So, you want to lean down until your chest rests on the edge of the table..."

Alec said as he walked behind Magnus, placing a hand on Magnus' back, his fingers digging in ever so subtly, as he pushed Magnus forwards until he was bent over. Alec licked his lips, not yet wanting his control to snap.

"Now, you line the cue up with the ball, put your left arm straight out and use it aim while your right arm bends until your hand is next to your waist and the end of the cue is behind you."

Magnus moved his arms and got into position, giggling internally at the way he was standing, his face flushing at the way Alec was trying to avoid looking his exposed skin where his tank top was riding up.

"Does this look ok now?"

He asked teasingly, his voice sweet and nervous, intentionally innocent but brimmed with seduction. Alec rolled his eyes over that body and couldn't find a single fault. He now understood why Magnus had been staring so avidly earlier. This really was an amazing position for showing off his body.

"Yeah... That looks... Perfect."

Alec spoke in a lowered voice, lust getting the better of him. His eyes locked on Magnus' as the green eyed boy bit his lip, popping his ass out further as he asked softly.

"What now? How do i get it in?"

Alec gulped, not missing the euphemism as he slid back behind Magnus, making a bold move and leaning down over him, Magnus' back to Alec's front. Their legs together, Alec's crotch tightly pressed against Magnus' ass. Alec reached out, holding the cue like Magnus was, guiding him to the shot.

"You need to pull back, take your time. Get the perfect angel, then gently, not too hard or you'll mess up the shot, you jolt your arm forwards at the elbow, following the line of aim of your left hand, you hit the ball and-"

As he spoke, they both made the shot, gently hitting the red ball, hearing it make the distinct sound of tapping against another ball before it found a home in the back left pocket.

"Perfect shot."

Alec whispered in Magnus' ear. Magnus' breath caught in his throat, as he felt the heat of Alec's body draped over his. The held the cue together and smiled as they made the shot but Alec wasn't really paying attention to the game. Not the pool game, at least. More the teasing, seductive game Alec was playing.

"You wanna try another shot baby?"

He whispered, as Magnus nodded, shivering, though not from the cold. Alec smirked and pulled away, picking up his own cue. Magnus' brow furrowed as Alec lined up a shot with precision, leaning over, exposing his body in the best way to Magnus' lustful eyes.

"What are you doing?"

He asked. Alec smiled.

"We'll play now. You know how to do it. Whoever makes the most shots wins."

Magnus bit his lip, an idea forming in his mind.

"Ok. But how about we make this a little more interesting..."

Alec raised an eyebrow.

"I'm listening."

Magnus smirked, licking his lips.

"Each time one of us misses a shot, there will be a forfeit..."

Alec raised both eyebrows, his mind clicking on to what Magnus was hinting at.

"Oh? So you wanna play a game of strip pool, do ya?"

Magnus grinned wickedly.

"What? You afraid you'll lose?"

Alec scoffed, chalking his cue.

"Hell no. Prepare to lose your clothes, Bane."

Magnus smirked.

"Oh, I'll lose my clothes for you any day, Lightwood. Just not today."

He winked as Alec simultaneously blushed and smirked. Then Alec leaned down, lining up aim and taking a shot. And damn it, he got it in. No clothes off yet.

Magnus made a clean shot too, much to Alecs distaste. So he decided to make things a little harder for Magnus, messing up the table so it was near impossible to get a clean shot.

When Alec made his third shot, Magnus started getting frustrated. Alec was too good, there was no chance of getting him naked this way. So Magnus resorted to plan b: Tease until the boy couldn't take it anymore.

So, he lined up a shot that deliberately hit the side and rebounded. Alec laughed and Magnus faked a huff of annoyance as he stepped back, putting, down his cue and reaching for the hem of his shirt. He lifted the top slowly, stripping teasingly as he slid the material over his head, shaking out his hair so it fell sexily into his eyes. He dropped the shirt on the floor with an exaggerated flourish and shrugged at Alec, who was staring transfixed at the abundance of flawless caramel skin.

When Magnus sent him a coy glance, with a teasing hint of 'game on', Alec growled low in his throat.

As he lined up his next shot, he whispered too low for Magnus to hear.

"So that's how we're playing this now is it?"

He let the shot slip from his control, the ball he was aiming for smashed into another one, sending them ricocheting off in different directions. He shrugged helplessly at Magnus, who immediately glared at him through narrowed eyes as he stepped back and yanked his shirt off, throwing it forcefully to the ground.

Magnus couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight before him. His hands curling into fists to gain back some control. Grabbing his cue, he slammed out a shot without aiming at all, just wanting to beat Alec in their own little game.

He threw the cue down and ripped his belt off, slamming it on the table as he popped the button of his leather pants. Alec watched him through dark eyes as he slid his pants down, pushing them off his feet until he stood in just a pair of bright purple boxers.

Alec bit his lip so hard he tasted blood. He couldn't stand this, Magnus, practically naked, draped over his pool table, his body begging for a fuck. Without taking his eyes off of Magnus' bare chest and obvious v of his hips, he took another shot, not even hitting anything. Throwing his cue down, he ripped his jeans down his legs, tossing them aside, and standing before Magnus in in plain black boxers.

Magnus moaned low in his throat, knowing he couldn't hold out much longer but not wanting to break before Alec. So he leaned over, lining up another shot.

Alec was done.

Seeing Magnus scantily clad in tight boxers, bending over, his perfect ass on display, a clear bulge in his pants and that innocent smile with that dirty gleam in his eyes. It was enough to break any and all of Alecs resolve.

In one fluid movement, he crossed the room and slammed into Magnus. Brushing the halls to one side of the table and throwing the boys cue away, he hoisted Magnus up and smashed him down on the table, crawling over him eagerly.

Magnus moaned as Alec's body covered his own and he wrapped his legs around Alecs wait, pulling him closer, surging up for a brutal kiss. It was a bitter sweet, pleasurably painful symphony of lips, teeth and tongues, sloppy and wild, gasping, panting, moaning. Pulling, gripping, grabbing, touching, begging, moaning, everything.

Their bodies moved in harmony, their hips bucking, their hands wandering. There was a definite hardness on both of their pants as their tongues tangles, and Alecs bundled Magnus in his arms, pushing himself closer, devouring each other like the last breath of air before death.

"Oh, Alec..."

Magnus moaned as the blue eyed boy licked up his neck, making it wet and cold, making him shiver and curl his toes.

Alec pulled back and stared down at Magnus with dark black, lust blown eyes. His lips were wet and swollen, glistening red as he panted his breaths. He was staring with suck intensity that Magnus almost felt like they were already having sex. Those eyes... They just set him on fire.

"God, baby, you drive me crazy when you look at me like that."

Magnus gasped as Alec lowered his head, keeping their eyes locked as he descended on Magnus' chest, teasing his dusky nipples with his fiend of a tongue.

He had never been this far with Magnus. But it had never felt so gold, so right, with anyone else.

He pulled back and kissed Magnus again, not being able to get enough of those abused lips. He was Alec's new favourite drug.

"Magnus... Baby... You make me so hard..."

Alec moaned, his words slipping out, the filter between his brain and his mouth not working anymore. Magnus gasped and clawed at Alecs back, thrusting up harder against him. Sure, they had spoken in not quite innocent ways the night of their date but he'd never heard Alec say something like that before. But damn, if it didn't turn him on, he didn't know what would.

"Alexander... I love it when you talk to me like that. Tell me more, baby... Tell me everything."

Alec panted in Magnus' ear as the boy went to town on his neck, their sweaty chests sliding together as they moved seamlessly.

"You're all I've been thinking about all week... I missed you... I missed this. Never stop touching me, Magnus."

Alec practically begged as Magnus palmed him through his boxers, feeling a wetness begin to spread under his touch. Alec groaned and reached down, mimicking the movements.

"Oh god, Magnus... Keep going... Don't stop."

Alec borderline cried. He gripped Magnus harder and the boy felt his thighs shake. He wasn't going to last much longer.

"Alec! Oh god, baby, I'm gonna cum... Fuck. Oh god..."

Alec smirked in satisfaction as Magnus shook beneath him, crying out when he pressed a finger against the slit of Magnus' dick.

"You like that, baby?"

He whispered in Magnus' ear, groaning at the cry Magnus let out in response. Alec felt himself begin to shake, his stomach tightening. It was happening.

"Fuck Magnus! I'm coming. Oh god... Cum with me baby! Now Magnus!"

He demanded with a bite to Magnus' neck and they screamed together, bucking against each other desperately as white hot pleasure overtook them.

They lay shaking and weak in silence for a while before Alec pushed himself off of Magnus, kissing him lovingly and lifting him back to the ground.

He handed Magnus his clothes shyly and Magnus couldn't help but giggle.

"Don't be embarrassed, Alexander. That was beyond hot."

Alec groaned and blushed as Magnus hugged him once they were fully dressed. Sharing one last soft kiss, they headed upstairs just in time to see Robert and Maryse slip onto to decking in the garden for a late night drink.

Magnus smiled as Alec walked him to the door, knowing Magnus had to head home.

"I love you, Alexander."

He whispered as he hugged his blue eyed boy.

Alec smiled and kissed him softly before he let Magnus go home to his aunt, with the silent promise of seeing each other tomorrow.

Alec sighed with a smile, blushing as he headed upstairs to bed.

Yep. This was definitely shaping up to be the best week of his life. And soon, once Izzy was home, they could make a start on operation: homecoming.

...

 **A/N: So? Lemme know what you think**

 **Much love, Anna, who is dying of severe Malec withdrawal symptoms.**


	23. Through The Looking Glass

**Disclaimer: I own the plot. Not the characters. Unfortunately.**

 **A/N: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! It's been forever since I updated this and you all must hate me and I'm so sorry for taking so long. Life is busy right now. Final exams, job hunting, break up with my boyfriend. C'est a nightmare. But it's here now and hopefully it'll more than make up for the pain I hath cause you all. I'm sorry. I won't keep this from you any longer…**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Also, if, at some point later in this chapter you start to see some resemblance between this and a certain not-an-actual-wedding wedding scene in Shadowhunters… It's purely coincidental ;)**

...

"Is everything set?"

Alec whispered hurriedly, his fingers twisting nervously as he mumbled to Izzy over the babble of their friendship group.

Izzy sighed dramatically.

"For the thousandth time, Alec, everything is fine. The committee is on board, the song is ready, and the timing is planned. Everything's good to go."

Alec bit his lip, old habits, he guessed as he accidentally drew blood. Izzy just grinned and he rolled his eyes, wiping the crimson away as Magnus and Ragnor strolled through the door.

"Gentlemen, ladies, nerds. How are we all?"

Ragnor jibed, winking at Simon, who scoffed indignantly but laughed along with the others.

"Ragnor. Magnus. Glad you could finally join us. Where were you?"

Ragnor winked.

"Nowhere special."

Alec hated the fact that a tiny part of himself seared and fizzed with rage and jealousy before he reminded himself that Magnus was his, and Ragnor knew it.

Magnus rolled his eyes and hit his arm playfully.

"Stop making it sound like we were making out in a supply closet. We were just taking stayed late to take a sneak peek at the gym. It looks amazing."

Magnus gushed as Izzy yelled angrily.

"Boys! No one is meant to see the gym until the dance tomorrow, Damn it!"

Magnus hung his head in solemn apology, winking at Alec teasingly as Ragnor just laughed. Alec shook his head, laughing softly, catching Magnus' sad gaze, as the boy still believed that Alec was not going to homecoming and therefore wouldn't see the gym and all its Wonderland glory.

Alec fought back a wave of guilt and smiled softly at him, a silent request for Magnus to come sit beside him on the little fluffy couch.

"So anyway, everyone has their costumes? Everyone knows what they're doing? No one is going to fuck it up?"

Izzy glared at all of them as she effectively growl her words. Needless to say, they all affirmed her demands sincerely.

Then she beamed impishly and laughed.

"Good."

Cue 9 pairs of rolling eyes and exasperated smiles.

The rest of Friday night passed similarly, with Izzy, Clary and Tessa gushing about the dance. Simon, Jace and Jem moaning at their dates' over-excitement. Will and Ragnor shared mocking smiles as they sat by and watched, opting to go stag and poach other people's dates instead. Magnus was going with them. Though Alec was certainly going to change that on the big night.

But for now, everyone was heading out, heading home for some well needed beauty sleep, as Izzy was adamant that she didn't want people to ruin her costumes by looking like zombies. Although both Jace and Alec delighted in the idea of Zombies through the Looking Glass, as it was way more amazing than the original theme. Izzy did not agree.

As they all left the den, Alec watched Magnus go, his heart fluttering. It had been a while since they had been alone and he was getting seriously desperate for the boys kisses.

Once Jace left, everyone was out, Izzy opting to go home with Simon and Jace taking Clary home. That left Alec, home alone while Max was out with Maryse and Robert was heading back to Manhattan, after telling them all that he had some 'stuff' to sort out.

Alec stared up the stairs, warring with himself. Until finally he just snapped. Resorting to a lie, he hoped Magnus would understand his motion.

"Magnus! You left your phone down here!"

He called, really hoping that Magnus wasn't currently using his phone in front of everyone.

But judging by the way Izzy poked her head through the door and winked at him, giggling, before Magnus walked back in, his plan had been successful.

The boy walked down the stairs slowly, Alec watching him intently as those legs stretched on for miles, covered in skin tight blood red jeans.

Magnus smirked as he reached the bottom of the stairs, listening as the other called out their farewells and the front door shut.

Alec bit his lip and smiled nervously as Magnus looked him over, licking his lips at Alecs ripped jeans and baggy tank top.

"So left my phone done here, did i?"

He asked coyly, cocking an eyebrows. Alec gulped and flicked hair from his eyes as he stepped closer to his boyfriend.

"Well, ok. So you didn't leave your phone. But you left without something..."

He trailed off suggestively. Magnus grinned, coming closer.

"Oh yeah? And what, exactly, did i leave behind?"

Alecs lips curved into a teasing smile of seduction as he slipped his body right again Magnus', loving the way the boys breath hitched and his cool persona wavered just enough to excite the imagination.

" _This_."

He whispered in that special voice, the one that always broke through Magnus' shields.

And with that final word, he surged forwards, rolling his body against Magnus', locking them together as he nibbled and suckled on Magnus' lower lip. The boy groaned and wrapped his arms around Alec's waist, crushing them together and stumbling backwards to smash against the wall. Alec parted Magnus' lips with his hungry kisses, delving inside to explore the warm cavern, flicking his tongue against the roof of Magnus' mouth, causing a loud gasping moan to erupt from deep in Magnus' chest.

Alec swallowed the sound with breathless euphoria, crushing Magnus into the wall, gripping the boy's thighs and slamming their hips together as Magnus swung his legs around Alec's waist.

Alec ground hard into Magnus, the boy clinging to him as Alecs movements slammed him repeatedly into the wall. Alec's arms leant against the wall, trapping Magnus. Though his hands were clenching into fists and clawing at the wall every time Magnus' ass ground against his dick.

Alec was panting against Magnus' mouth, their kisses wet and messy, slipping and missing the mark but delicious and dirty and ultimately amazing. Magnus fisted his hand in Alec's messy hair, pulling and yanking his head back to descend on Alec's perfect pale throat. Alec keened and growled and circled his hips, sliding his hands all over Magnus' body, digging his nails into Magnus' thighs, as Alec lunged back up to capture Magnus' lips in another heated kiss.

"Oh _god_..."

Magnus groaned as Alec slowed the kiss down, leaving Magnus' lips to suck on his caramel neck torturously slowly. Alec smirked into Magnus' heated skin, slipping his hands up under Magnus' shirt to grip his hips gently. After licking a hot trail from his collarbone to his ear, nipping on the earlobe before lightly kissing along Magnus' jaw, Alec pulled back, holding Magnus against the wall still as he smiled at Magnus' dishevelled state.

"You look so hot right now."

Alec stated with a smirk, licking a happy trail up Magnus' neck, making the cat eyed boy groan.

"Damn it, Alexander. That settles it. I'm not going to homecoming tomorrow. I'm just gonna spend all night in your bed."

Alec blushed deeply, both of them slightly nervous at the prospect; they'd never been in bed together before. Except for sleepovers when they were a lot younger.

But Alec snapped out of his daze when he realised what Magnus had said. If Magnus didn't go to homecoming... Alec's entire plan would fuck up.

"No! You have to go!"

He all but shouted. Magnus raised an amused eyebrow and smirked.

"Why?"

Alec sighed, blushing and stammering.

"Well... I. Its just- you. You love these dances and i can't let you miss one because of me."

Magnus laughed teasingly, squeezing his legs tight around Alec's waist.

"It's not like you'll be burdening me. I'll stay with you so maybe we can continue where our first date left off..."

He ended suggestively. Alecs blush deepened and he simply looked at Magnus with pleading eyes until the boy caved.

"Uh. Fine. I'll go. And you can stay home under Doc's orders and your mother's watchful eye."

Alec smiled softly and stroked Magnus' cheek with a delicate touch.

"Thank you."

They shared one last kiss before Magnus rushed out of the house to catch up with the other; but only after Alec whispered that he loved him and gave him a soft hug, melting Magnus' heart all over again.

...

This was it. This was the night.

The day had passed in a blur, everyone opting to get ready at Magnus' house, after getting Wills house ready and up to magnificent standards for the after-party.

Alec returned home after he took all of their photos, all the while trying to ignore Magnus' sad eyes as Alec remained dressed in his tank top and sweats. He knew they would all head out soon and he went home under the premise of checking if his mom and Max had returned from the city, where Robert had taken them to get away for a while. Alec didn't really understand it.

But instead, he pulled his suit from Izzys closet, laying it out before taking a shower. Once he returned to his room, towel hanging around his waist, he only had a second of privacy before Izzy barged in.

"Right! Come on then. I've only got a few minutes before they realise I'm gone!"

She shouted as Alec yanked his boxers on before she took charge and dressed him like he was her child, not her brother.

It took 15 minutes. And when Izzy finally stepped away, Alec couldn't help but gasp at his reflection; and for once, it wasn't in horror. It was in shock.

Izzy had really outdone herself on the costumes. They were all Wonderland themed but there was a subtle darkness about them.

Alecs suit was white, pure white, but parts had been cut out to make way for a sheer black under layer that shone silver and complete darkness under the lights. His shirt was back, standing out against both the suit and his skin. His trousers were tight, skin tight, and were almost like jeans, tucked into shiny black boots. Izzy made him roll up the sleeves to his elbows and had placed black fingerless gloves on his hands, painting his nails black with a silver sheen. To top it all off, Izzy had bought a silver pocket watch, leaving it hanging from his great pocket, swinging softly as he moved. She also rimmed his eyes in a thick line of a black, finishing the sides of his eyes with a white flourished tip. And finally, as everyone had to have the full outfit, she placed a pair of rabbit ears on his head, pristine white with black at the centre, fluffy but not childish; weirdly, they actually looked good with the headband nestled somewhere in his stylishly messy black hair.

He took a deep breath and sighed. Izzy had left to go back to Magnus', in fact, they were probably at the school by now. So it was all up to Alec. He looked at the clock; the dance started at 7pm. He had planned his surprise for 8. It was now 7:30. He had to leave.

This was it. Showtime.

...

Izzy was stood in the gym, surrounded by all her friends. They were getting some seriously envious looks from all the wannabes in the room. The looks were well deserved, she had created a group of masterpieces. She smiled, covertly checking the time, grinning as the clock showed 7:45.

Gingerly, she slipped away, leaving Will to spike the punch while ignoring Jems half-hearted attempts to stop him, Jace and Clary to dance way too exuberantly and Magnus and Ragnor to scope the hall for epic fashion fails.

She ran to the DJ booth, grinning at Bat, who gave her a thumbs up when she selected the song Alec wanted. She then ran to stairs of the stage where Maia, the official Homecoming organiser, was standing. They shared a secret smile as Maia knew exactly what was going on. It wasn't Izzys fault that when asking the Homecoming committee for help, she gossiped away until the whole story was told.

Ok, maybe it was a little bit her fault.

But she cared not as Maia grinned and nodded; ready when every else was.

And by everyone else, that meant Alec.

Alec, who was currently running to the school with his heart racing a mile a minute. This was, by far, the craziest thing he'd ever done.

He sent Izzy a text, letting her know that he was about 5 minutes away. That meant in only a couple of minutes, she could commence the plan.

She giggled to herself excitedly, fangirling over the imminent cuteness levels as she gave Bat his cue to line up the song while Maia ascended the stairs of the stage.

The music faded in the background as she took the microphone and smiled out at the students. Izzy migrated back to her friends, winking at Ragnor, who squeezed her shoulders in excitement, smirking impishly; ok, don't judge, but she may have told him all about Alecs plan too.

"Hey guys! How are we all tonight? You having a good time?!"

Maia grinned around her words, as everyone in the hall screamed and cheered. She raised her hands for quiet as the lights dimmed to take on a soft, romantic glow.

"Now, I've been asked to do something tonight that hasn't been done for, what? About 5 years..."

Izzy smiled. It was perfect, it had been 5 years since a dedication was made, and it had been 5 years since Magnus had moved away. Everything was coming full circle, like the universe itself wanted this to happen.

"It's a really amazing tradition that we seemed to lose. But now it's back. So, i have a very special dedication to make this evening..."

Izzy grinned widely at Ragnor, who was one inch away from doing a happy dance. Maia smiled at them, winking almost undetectably.

"Here it is then, ladies and gentlemen... Given to me from an anonymous source... It reads:"

" _To Kitty Cat, I never realised what i was feeling for years..._ "

Izzy watched carefully as Maia spoke, her eyes locked on Magnus' face. And when the words 'Kitty Cat' were spoken, his amazing green eyes widened and, dare she say it while he'd loathe to admit it, a blush crept up his neck, spilling subtly over his flawlessly contoured cheeks. She grinned as Maia continued, the soft sound of a guitar creeping through the speakers, weaving with her words.

" _But i finally understand it now. It's love. It was always love. And it's you. It's always been you. It took a long time but we finally got here and i thank the angel for that. Every day with you is an adventure, i first saw you and that was it; through the looking glass and into Wonderland. You are everything. You are my wonderland. All my heart, Blue Eyes._ "

Magnus was frozen, rooted to the spot, his nerves numb and his mind in pieces. What was happening? Did Alec really write that for him?

Kitty Cat and Blue Eyes. It had to be about them. For Magnus. From Alec.

His breathing was shallow as he felt his cheeks burn, cursing the blush that tarnished his flawless face. He looked around to see everyone whispering, making adorable 'Awwww' noises and looking confused at the anonymity.

Even Magnus' friends were looking between each other with bewildered expressions. Except for Izzy and Ragnor.

They were grinning, giggling, hugging and beaming. And when they both caught Magnus' eye, Izzy smirked and Ragnor cocked an eyebrow, smiling.

Magnus' heart pounded in his chest. They were in on it. Which meant... Damn it, Alec. He was one slick bitch. Even when he wasn't around, he could still knock Magnus right off his game.

Turning back to stage, he saw Maia still standing there, smiling softly.

"Wasn't that the cutest thing ever?!"

Everyone cheered. Magnus laughed softly under his breath, shock overwhelming him.

"I don't know who Kitty Cat and Blue Eyes are, but you guys are amazing and we love you!"

Another cheer. But Maia held up her hands for silence.

"I'm not quite finished yet. This mysterious Blue Eyes also requested a song. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, this is a song dedication. It keeps getting cuter! So, Kitty Cat, this is for you, from Blue Eyes."

Magnus listened in slight confusion, waiting to see what song Alec had chosen.

And with the first strum of the guitar, he froze.

After 5 years, Alec still remembered Magnus' favourite song. It had been his favourite since 2010 the year Magnus had moved away, when Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland came out. They had gone to the movies together to see it and when they got home, Magnus downloaded the soundtracks. And one of the songs was this one. _Painting Flowers_ by _All Time Low_. And even now, he still fell in love whenever he heard it.

So again, Alec knocked him even further off his game as he simply stood and listened in wonder.

 _Strange maze, what is this place?_

 _I hear voices over my shoulder_

 _Nothing's making sense at all_

 _Wonder why do we race?_

 _When everyday we're running in circles_

 _Such a funny way to fall_

 _Try to open up my eyes, I'm hoping for a chance to make it alright_

The people all around him had started dancing and laughing and talking, sinking back into their own little bubbles, leaving Magnus to his confused elation.

He listened avidly to the song, drinking in every word, know that this was Alec talking to him through it. It made his heart melt and break and stutter and explode all at once.

 _When i wake up_

 _The dream isn't done_

 _I wanna see your face and know i made it home_

 _When nothing it true_

 _What more can i do?_

 _I am still painting flowers for you_

Magnus sang along under his breath, smiling. If Alec couldn't be here tonight, this was a pretty amazing second best.

He turned slowly around, watching his oblivious friends and shook his head with a smile when Izzy and Ragnor winked at him before flouncing around in an exaggerated ballroom dance.

He turned away, heading for the refreshments table for another sparkling cherry lemonade, when Maia's voice rang out over the top of the songs second chorus. She caught his eye before she spoke, winking at him like she knew something he didn't. It was then that he realised she was on it. Maia, Izzy and Ragnor. What the hell were they planning?

"One last shout out: Kitty Cat, if you could direct your attention to the door in the next few seconds that would be great!"

She sang her last word as she jumped down from the stage. Some people ignored her words and kept dancing. Others were intrigued, including Magnus' friends, and turned to the door which now hand a rose-tinted spotlight aimed directly for the centre.

Magnus faced the doors, giving Izzy a suspicious glare. She just smiled; and not sarcastically or teasingly. Actually with happiness. He shrugged and turned his attention to the doors, which were situated upon a shallow flight of stairs, just high enough to see when people come through.

The left door was pulled back, the soft light pouring into the darkness as a figure moved in the shadows.

Then the figure came into the light and Magnus lost his breath.

A boy blocked the doorway, tall and strong against the black backdrop of shadows. His suit was a flawless white, tinted under the soft glowing lights. Though rips of silver and black slashed the images like a masterpiece of modern art. His trousers, or jeans rather, were skin tight, his boots so black that they swallowed any light that hit them.

Magnus rolled his eyes up his body, coming to a stop on the face of an angel. Angular and contoured. Pale and perfect. Full red lips and bright cerulean eyes, rimmed in thick black and of otherworldly beauty.

Magnus felt the smile spill over his face, as the people around him starting muttering.

"Wait- That's Lightwood right?"

"Alec?"

"Isn't he supposed to be at home?"

"I heard he crashed his car and nearly died."

The words floated around him but Magnus didn't care.

Because, yes, it was Alec.

Alec was here.

Magnus' perfect boyfriend was here, scanning the crowds, until finally, their eyes met.

Alec smiled softly, and Magnus could only blink and pray that this wasn't a dream.

In the background, the song reached its bridge. But the sound fell away as Magnus beheld the sight before him.

 _I heard everything you said_

 _I don't wanna lose my head_

The whispers died down as people stared in wonder at Alec. Then they followed his line of sight, finding their eyes locked on Magnus. The crowd stared between the two boys, Izzy and Ragnor watching with superior smirks.

Alec bit his lip softly. Magnus felt his ever so rare blush creep up again. The tension in the room was incredible.

 _When i wake up, the dream isn't done..._

The song reached the calm before the crescendo, then, as if rehearsed, Alec stepped forwards, heading with purpose directly towards Magnus at the same split second the music swelled.

 _I wanna SEE YOUR FACE AND KNOW I MADE IT HOME_

As he walked, the crowd parted like the ocean for a God, silently watching, wondering what was happening, getting caught up in the atmosphere.

 _IF NOTHING IS TRUE_

 _WHAT MORE CAN I DO?_

Alec reached Magnus, a circle formed around them, everyone watching. They didn't touch, didn't say anything. Alec simply stared into Magnus' eyes for what seemed like eternity before reaching out and taking Magnus' hand in his own, pressing it against his pounding heart.

 _I AM STILL PAINTING FLOWERS FOR YOU..._

Alec felt Magnus shaking and he smiled, staring in wonder at his beautiful Kitty Cat. Slowly, he placed his other hand on Magnus' face, cupping his soft cheek, stroking the defined cheekbone, tracing his full lips.

 _I AM STILL PAINTING FLOWERS FOR YOU..._

Smiling, and ignoring their audience, Alec stepped closer, Magnus' breath hitching as he rested his other hand on Alec hip. Their foreheads pressed together, keeping them alone together, in their own little Wonderland.

 _I am still painting flowers for you_

And with final strum of the soft guitar, Alec leaned in, brushing his lips against Magnus', closing his eyes and getting lost in the moment. Magnus nearly fainted at the beauty of it all, as their lips touched, his knees almost gave out, but luckily, Alec was there to catch him.

...

 **A/N: Soooo… Am I forgiven for taking forever with this? Or do you need a little more before you forgive me? Because if so, stay tuned for the next chapter (which probably won't be out until late next week) because, my darlings, there will be some Malec smutty sexy times ;)**

 **Also, SEASON 2 FILMING OF SHADOWHUNTERS STARTS JULY/AUGUST!**


	24. The Ticking Clock

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. A fact that often haunts my nightmares.**

 **A/N: So… This is a little overdue. My bad. Sorry. But I think you'll like it and won't want to kill me after it ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

...

Their kiss was sweet and soft, entirely their own. Until the hushed whispers and bemused laughter and gasping filled the air around them.

But they didn't care.

Alec smiled against Magnus' lips, pulling back to see wonder in those green eyes.

"You didn't really think I'd let you come to homecoming alone, did you?"

Alec asked with a cheeky smile. Magnus sighed a laugh and bit his lip.

"I hoped not."

Alec beamed, wrapping his arms around Magnus' waist, pulling him closer.

"Good. Because i meant what i said in that dedication, Kitty Cat, you are everything to me. You always have been. I love you so much."

Alec spoke with a raging blush on his cheeks and Magnus grinned at the way he groaned, knowing he was red as a tomato.

But the crowd around them just gushed and 'Awwwwed' and giggled. Magnus along with them. Alec playfully hit his arm then Magnus wrapped his arm around Alec's neck, smiling softly.

"I love you too, Blue Eyes. So, so, so, so, so, so mu-"

But Magnus never got to finish his sentence. Because through his laughter, Alec yanked Magnus forwards, unable to bare it for another second. Their lips crashed together and the force Alec used to pull him closer lifted Magnus off his feet. Alec spun them around, both of them laughing before settling Magnus back on the ground.

It was then that their kiss went from cute and funny to hot, wild and insatiable.

Their tongues collided and their heads tilted, desperate for more of everything. They were shaking in each other's arms, blood pumping and rushing like a hurricane through their veins, biting at lips, tongues, nipping over jaws to suck at heated skin.

Needless to say, there were no 'Awws' from the crowd now. The air filled with wolf-whistles and cheering and 'oh my god's. But again, they didn't care.

Although, when Alec smashed his hips into Magnus' and felt the beginning of something start to grow, he regretfully pulled back, leaving one last searing kiss on Magnus' lips before pulling away, panting heavily. Magnus was in a similar state, except his wore no blush on his face, unlike Alec.

As they pulled apart, the crowd applauded them and Maia jumped back onto the stage.

"True love at its finest, ladies and gentleman! Damn, Alec, you sure know how to get all romantic. Too bad he's gay, isn't it girls?!"

The women in the room screamed, Izzy included. As Maia told them all to have a good night and the normal music fired back up. Gradually, the crowds dispersed, going back to dancing and talking.

And Magnus and Alec were soon left clinging to each other in the middle of their circle of friends.

"So. What the fuck, guys?"

Came Jaces indignant response. Will nodded in agreement, adding to Jaces oh, so subtle question.

"Yeah, what it is this? Why didn't we know?"

Alec scratched his neck awkwardly while Magnus just smirked.

"Well... When Magnus came back, things weren't like they were before and well..."

They were scrutinized by several pairs of eyes before Jace furrowed his eyebrows.

"But didn't you guys start fighting. Like a lot. We thought we would have to split and take sides eventually."

Alec and Magnus shared a look of guilt that was soon broken by Simon.

"But then they realised that all the hate was simply just built up sexual frustration!"

Everyone laughed and Magnus pulled Alec closer, smirking as he licked Alec's lips, sliding his hands into Alecs messy hair as Alec blushed while Magnus wiggled his eyebrows before sealing their lips together and moaning for Alec's ears only.

"Ok! Damn it! Stop! We're happy for you. And it's great. Confusing, but awesome. But we really don't wanna see it!"

Will cried as he started dishing out lemonade to everyone. Then Ragnor pulled out a small silver flask from his blue jacket with an impish grin.

They all laughed as Ragnor passed the flask of the vodka between them, sneaking glances for any teachers. Alec took it from Jace and poured it generously into his cup, much to everyone's surprise. He grinned, turning to pass it to Magnus, looking at his boyfriend through seductive, teasing eyes. Magnus licked his lips, cocked and eyebrow, and took it, emptying the flask into his cup.

They shared a toast, raising their cups to Alec and Magnus, to Wills fear of ducks, to Star Wars, to Jaces abs, to Ragnors newly revealed crush on himself. To anything and everything.

Soon enough, the drinks were gone and idle conversations gave way to laughter and dancing.

Magnus held out to Alec, smiling softly with pleading puppy dog eyes for Alec to dance with him. Alec stood no chance of denying him that.

Laughing softly at Magnus' triumphant grin, he took his hand and twirled them around before pulling Magnus against him, arms around his waist, holding him gently. Magnus placed his arms around Alec's neck, playing with his hair as they swayed to the music.

"I like your costume."

Magnus said through a big grin. Alec blushed a little.

"Yeah, Izzy did a good job with these. All of them."

He said, rolling his eyes over Magnus' multi-coloured, ripped and frayed, artfully designed Mad Hatter costume, complete with top hat full of coloured, shredded ribbons.

Magnus smiled.

"She really did. I mean, that suit of yours is flawless, and i bet those jeans make your ass look amazing."

He whispered sultrily with a teasing wink. Alec blushed and cleared his throat as Magnus giggled before quickly turning Alec around, getting a good look at the boy's ass then pulling him closer so Alecs back was pressed against Magnus' chest.

"I was right..."

He whispered in Alec's ear.

"It looks positively _delicious_."

He moaned with a wicked smirk, biting Alec's earlobe, licking the shell of his ear and placing a kiss just below it. Alec moaned softly, pressing back against Magnus, who smiled and started leaving soft kisses up and down Alec's neck, licking the line of his jaw. Alec's breath hitched as he took hold of Magnus' hand, tangling their fingers together. Magnus smiled against Alec's neck, nuzzling his face in the join between his neck and shoulder, pushing aside Alec's suit jacket.

Their joined hands slid up and down Alecs chest, Magnus' other hand gripping his hip, slipping under his shirt to play with the heated skin below. Magnus started rolling his hips slowly, teasing circles and gentle pressure against Alec's ass.

Alec groaned, suddenly feeling about 100 degrees too hot.

He moved with Magnus, slowly at first, then abandoning himself to sensation. Their movements were fluid and flowing, like a dance only they knew. They moved to the same rhythm, already so familiar with each other to know exactly how the other react.

The music washed over them as Magnus ground his hips against Alec's ass, holding him tightly, turning Alecs head to place a messy kiss on his desperate lips.

Alec turned around, their faces so close to each other's, and placed his arms around Magnus' neck, leaning in to kiss him with all the fire he manage. Magnus moaned as Alec sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, biting at it teasingly. Alec swallowed Magnus' moan greedily, rolling his hips forwards into Magnus', causing embarrassingly loud gasps to escape them both.

Pulling away from the kiss, Alecs eyes met Magnus' and he gulped nervously as something between them changed in that one look. He bit his lip and pulled Magnus closer, stroking the bare skin of his back under his shirt. Magnus moaned softly, tipping his head back, eyes slipping shut as Alecs nails dug into the skin. Alec smiled, kissing Magnus' jaw before whispering in his ear.

"My house will be empty tonight. Izzy and Jace will be at Wills after party. My dad went home and my mom and Max are in the city... So, do you maybe want to skip the party and come back to mine instead?"

Magnus pulled back abruptly, searching Alec's eyes for any sign of hesitation or intoxication. But he found neither. All he saw was hint of nerves, a shimmer of excitement and a sheen of lust. That look alone was enough to win him over.

Smiling, he leaned in and kissed his boyfriend, not all wild and hot but nowhere near gentle and chaste. It still left them both panting for breath.

"Alexander, baby, i would love to go back to your empty house with you. If you're sure..."

Alec licked his lips and smiled, blushing despite his elation at Magnus' words.

"Of course I'm sure. I love you."

Magnus smiled, with just a hint of seduction, excitement already flowing through veins.

"I love you, too."

They shared smiles and sealed the deal with a kiss, going back to dancing; slower this time, their bodies alive with the energy that was beginning to build.

They spent the rest of homecoming in a weird kind of trance. When Izzy was announced Homecoming Queen and Will as Homecoming King. When the costume contest winners were announced: Izzys creations obviously won first prize. And finally when an onslaught of balloons rained over them and they danced the final dance.

Soon enough, everyone was leaving, heading to Wills house for the party. Alec followed his friends out of the school, watching them pile in cars.

Alec waited behind, having seen Magnus go into the bathroom before he left. As Izzy climbed into Jems car, she saw Alec just standing there.

"You coming, Alec?"

She called out. Alec blushed and shook his head.

"No. Me and Magnus are gonna walk. We'll catch up."

Izzy nodded but gave him a knowing smile. Grinning at something behind Alec. He turned halfway to see Magnus walking towards him. Izzy giggled.

"Have a good night. You both deserve it."

She hung out the window as the car started to pull away.

"Be safe, boys!"

She yelled with a gleeful laugh, as the car lights turned out of the parking lot, leaving Alec and Magnus alone.

There was a moment of awkward silence in which they shared a look part love, part nervous energy. But Alec smiled, cleared his throat and held out his arm.

"Shall we?"

Magnus grinned and hooked his arm around Alecs.

"We shall."

They laughed as they walked out the school gates, then Magnus started humming.

" _Dun dun dun dun da dun dun da dun_..."

Alec turned to Magnus with an incredulous look.

"What the fuck was that?"

Magnus scoffed.

"It was the Wedding March."

Alec exploded with laughter.

"Actually Magnus, that was the _Imperial March_ from Star Wars."

Magnus stopped abruptly, standing in silence, biting his lip. Alec was watching him with huge grin on his face and soon enough, Magnus realised his mistake.

"Oh fuck. Well, i just majorly screwed up the romance."

Alec burst out laughing, Magnus soon to follow. But Alec pulled him close and hugged him around the waist as they stumbled down the streets towards Alec's empty house.

…..

"I can't believe you've never seen that!"

Alec exclaimed, as Magnus bowed his head in shame. The statement was in reference to the fact that Magnus had never watched _The Fault In Our Stars_ , a movie, that Alec had no problem admitting, made him cry like a baby. Magnus was in a similar state, laughing through his tears as the credits rolled.

"I'm sorry. I was busy. Since it came out. Never got around to it. But now I've seen it and it was beautiful."

Alec rolled his eyes, wiping away tears with the sleeve of his costume jacket. He then pulled the thing off and sighed as cool air washed over him.

Magnus' gaze turned sharper, tears and tiredness gone. They had ordered pizza and watched a movie to calm themselves from the intensity of Homecoming, but now... Well, this was the real reason Alec had invited him over.

He looked over at Alec and smiled as his muscles rippled.

"Damn. Hey there, Mr Bicep."

He said with a smile, winking as he felt one of Alec's arms, the muscle hard under his touch. Alec blushed and Magnus grinned.

"And what's that? Oh, it's another one. It is _very_ nice to meet you, Mr Other Bicep."

He slid his other hand up Alec's arm, his fingers tracing the swell of the muscle under his warm skin. Smiling softly, biting his lip, he leaned in to whisper in Alec's ear, his fingers drawing patterns on his arms.

"I love these... I love the way they felt on our date, wrapped around me. The way you were everywhere, all over me. I've never felt as safe as i do in your arms, Alexander."

He placed a gentle kiss on Alec's neck, wrapping his arms around Alec, just holding him. Then Alec's arms circled his waist, those strong arms protecting him as he was pulled across the couch to sit in Alecs lap as they held each other.

"Good. Because I'll always keep you safe. I'll always protect you and i swear on the angel that I'll never let you go."

Alec whispered against Magnus' soft cheek, kissing him with a feather light touch. Magnus smiled, for the first time in a long time feeling completely and totally happy; any pain he had, Alec took away.

"Good," Magnus mirrored, blushing ever so slightly but burying his face in Alecs neck, "because i never want you to let me go. I want you to keep me here forever."

He felt Alec's breath on his skin, making his heart beat faster. The blue eyes boy's arms tightened around him, pulling him even closer. There was a certain heat beginning to burn between them, as Alec spoke, his voice dipping an octave.

"Yeah? Well, do you want me to keep you here..." He whispered, in reference to their current cuddle, "Or... Here?"

He growled in Magnus' ear, lifting him to pull him up, their chests flush together, Magnus perched directly over Alecs hips, Alec's nails digging into his back.

And just like that, the cuteness of their cuddle was replaced with something less like a smouldering flame and more like a raging inferno.

Magnus gasped sharply as their bodies collided and he moaned in Alecs ear, his blood rushing through his veins, the pressure in the room rising.

"Well, in the future, I'd like both..."

He mumbled against the hot skin of Alecs jaw. He felt the boy smile and tightened his arms around Alec's neck.

"Noted. But what about now? What do you want tonight?"

Alec managed to force his words out between heavy breaths, a glorious weight on his chest, a thrumming of air in his blood. He held Magnus' body close, his hips ever so subtly bucking up between Magnus' legs.

Magnus moaned again, louder this time, feeling a weight press against the inside of his thighs.

"This. I want this tonight. I need - _ah_ \- this."

He gasped, his hands tangling in Alecs messy hair, his fingers twirling loose strands of black that were ever so slightly damp from the sheen of sweat already forming on Alecs neck and face. Magnus was in a similar state, his dyed locks falling into his eyes, making his face into a mesmerising rainbow of colour.

"You want this? So, baby likes sitting in-" Alec started, his rational mind quickly deteriorating. But he kept a slight hold on it that refrained him from saying 'Daddys lap' so he didn't freak Magnus out or anything. So instead he finished with "my lap?"

Magnus moaned deep in his throat, the vibration coursing through him, making him shake in Alec's arms.

"God, yes. Baby loves it so much."

Alec grinned wickedly, stroking Magnus' back underneath his colourful dress shirt. Tilting his head, needing a sense of touch anywhere he could get, he dragged his tongue over his lips, leaving a wet trail under Magnus' clenched jaw.

"I know he does. I can feel it."

He growled, crushing their bodies together, and there it was, the pressure of something rather large in Magnus' tight pants pressing against Alec's stomach.

" _Alexander._.."

Magnus pleaded, desperation in his voice as Alecs hands ran all over his quivering form. He had never been so hot in his entire life; it was like a dream, too good to be true.

"Magnus..."

Alec moaned in his ear, panting as he rolled his hips up into Magnus. They both cried out a little, muffling the noise by burying their faces in each other necks. Alec pulled back, his hands on his Magnus' face, stroking his flawlessly contoured cheekbones.

With a smile, he pulled Magnus in and pressed a searing kiss to those waiting lips. Thus began their seamless dance, well-choreographed by now, every movement anticipated and reciprocated with enthusiasm.

He licked Magnus' lips, dragging a moan from deep within him as Magnus pulled back. Slowly, he slid his hands down Alec's neck, over his chest, up his sides, before stopping at the top button of his shirt. Almost nervously, he began popping them one at a time, peeling Alecs white shirt apart, revealing that creamy chest; now with hardly any visible bruising. Absolute perfection.

He pushed the fabric aside and smiled at the sight of those sweat-drenched abs and pert pink nipples, the slightly flushed skin just begging to be touched. He leaned in slowly, placing careful kisses over Alec's chest, cherishing the boy, committing it all to memory.

Somewhere between the moans and touches, Alec pushed himself off the couch, Magnus wrapped around him, still leaving marks on his chest. Grabbing their jackets from the arm of the couch, leaving no trace of them downstairs in case anyone came home, Alec drew Magnus' face back up to his, kissing him breathless as he carried the green eyed boy upstairs.

They spilled into Alec's bedroom, Alec dropping Magnus on the bed, leaving him sprawled on his back with his legs in the air while he put their jackets down, placing his White Rabbit's pocket watch on the desk. He licked his lips nervously and went back to the door, closing it and locking it with an audible click. Taking a deep breath, he turned towards Magnus and the bed.

Their eyes held each other's in an intense gaze as Alec crossed the room once more, standing at the edge of the bed, smiling ever so slightly. Magnus rolled on onto his knees and pulled Alec to him, shuffling backwards until his head hit the pillows, dragging Alec on top of him.

Magnus leaned up, claiming Alec's lips for his own. His, and only his. No Sebastian. No Ragnor. No drama. No nothing. Just them. In the dark. On Alecs bed. Alone together.

It was all Magnus had ever dared to dream of.

The desperation to be closer drove them on, the darkness and the moonlight casting shadows to fall over more and more bare skin as their costumes came off bit by bit. The fleeting touches and wild kisses enticed deep moaning breaths from the depths of their hearts as they rolled around, eventually stopping with Magnus perched over Alecs body on all fours, clad only in their underwear.

Alec looked like an angel from a Michelangelo painting. Regal and ethereal, all angles and shadows and pale skin and moonlight. His flushed face and wet, parted, ruby red lips were the very manifestation of Magnus' deepest desire.

But he was nervous. Very nervous. More nervous than ever. Maybe it was because Alec was so perfect. Or because they had been friends since they were so young. Or because Magnus just really didn't want to mess up his shot with the boy of his dreams.

Either way, he was nervous. But he reminded himself that Alec had seen him in boxers before. They had gone this far before. Everything was ok.

And the way Alec reached up, stroking his cheek, brushing his hair from his eyes and kissing his jaw lightly was enough to show Magnus that Alec was the one. He knew exactly what Magnus was feeling and would always do everything in his power to help him. Alec had always done that. Always.

Magnus looked down at him, chest heaving, eyes shining as Alec broke the quiet night, a night whose only soundtrack was the soft ticking of Alecs pocket watch.

"Are you sure? We don't have to go the whole way if you're not ready for that yet. We don't need to rush this."

But Magnus simply smiled, stealing a kiss from Alecs waiting lips.

"I want this. I love you and this is just... perfect. I, i just, i don't want to mess this up."

Alec laughed softly, his hips bucking up against Magnus' as he wrapped his legs around Magnus' thighs.

"You won't. You won't mess it up. You can't. Everything you do is perfect. You physically can't mess anything up."

Magnus laughed, tipping his head back, groaning as Alec licked a wet trail up his exposed neck, nipping at his Adams apple affectionately. Sliding his hands down Alecs arms, his found his hands, gripping them tight and placing them either side of Alecs head, as they fell into the middle of a kiss, as though since their first kiss, they'd never really parted.

Time wore on, the ticking of Alecs watch getting louder as blood pounded in Magnus' ears and his heart raced; several thousand beats a second, uncontrollable in the best way.

Every time Alec rolled his body against Magnus', their hips grinding, delicious friction burning between them, drawing out moans and cries and panting breaths and whispered "Oh Gods" and gasped "I love you's" filled the air.

Eventually, Alecs hands found the waistband of Magnus' pants, and with a silent question, followed a reassuring smile, he pushed them off of Magnus' slim hips, rolling them down his legs until Magnus was free of all restraints. He gasped as cool air washed over him, goose bumps forming on his flesh, only to melt away with the heat of Alecs touch.

"You're so beautiful, Magnus. _God,_ i love you so much."

The blue eyed boy whispered against his lips, rolling them over and kissing his way down Magnus' body, mapping out every contour, everything that made him squirm or moan or buck his hips. He had never felt closer to his best friend than he did in that moment.

Magnus was in heaven. He never wanted to wake up from this. Never wanted it to end. Alec, all over him, whispering words of love in his ear, finally completely undressed above him, vulnerable and trusting. This was everything. All he had ever wanted.

He pulled Alec up his body, smothering him with a messy kiss as he wrapped his legs around Alec's waist, their bare bodies writhing together, sweat slicked and relishing in wanton abandon. He mumbled against Alecs lips while guiding his boyfriends hand down to his dick.

"Make me forget, Alexander."

Alec pulled back from the kiss, twisting Magnus' hair in his fingers as his other hand stroked the inflamed skin at the base of Magnus' member.

"Forget what?"

He asked curiously, his eyes shining in the dark.

" _Everything._ "

He moaned through his dream-like haze, pulling Alec closer, bucking his hips, sliding in and out of Alec's fist in time with the ticking of the clock, counting down the seconds to heaven.

Alec smiled, loving the feeling of Magnus in his palm, his warmth, size and wetness tantalisingly sweet and teasing. His only reply was a deep, desperate kiss.

Magnus moaned for more against his swollen lips, having touched and tasted Alec for the first time ever. He clawed at Alecs back as two slick fingers entered him and his back curved as he let out a silent scream, Alec finding the perfect angel on the first try.

Sound muffled around them, time had no meaning, only sensation and kisses mattered now. Magnus begged and whimpered and gasped as Alec slid inside him, right to the hilt in the tight heat of Magnus' quivering body. They remained still for a moment, just basking the feeling of pure, overwhelming love.

Then Alec moved and the silence was soon filled with animalistic grunts and gasps and moans. The sheets rustled and the bedframe creaked, banging against the wall, drowning out the ticking of the clock and their breathless groans of satisfaction.

They couldn't form words. Broken sentences and a few scattered profanities were all they could get out. But they didn't need words. They spoke with their bodies. Alec thrusted harder when Magnus dug his nails into his back. Alec sucked on Magnus' neck when Magnus licked his jaw. Alec pulled Magnus' hair when Magnus clenched around him. Every action had an equal and opposite reaction, anticipated and calculated, a steady rhythm of lust and love.

Time wore on. The night passed in a heated haze of sex and desperation. Years of frustration and wondering were released in their frantic yearning to be as close as possible. Magnus could feel the extent of Alecs emotions in every kiss, every touch. In the way he held Magnus' body, stroked his hair. The ways he would whisper "I love you" against Magnus' parted lips. The way he pressed their foreheads together, staring into each other's eyes as he thrusted rhythmically in and out, pushing them closer and closer to the edge.

Then the pushes became one final giant shove and Magnus tightened his entire hold on Alec, kissing him roughly as his back arched and he finally got the release he had craved for so long. Alec followed soon after, panting and moaning incoherently, lightly thrusting them through their little earthquake.

The feeling slowly subsided to a trance-like haze of glowing happiness and Alec groaned, pulling out gently. He collapsed with a heaving chest and sweat dripping from his hair and face, next to Magnus, pulling the sheets up over them.

After a few minutes of racing hearts and heavy breathing, they calmed down and Alec rolled on his side, facing Magnus with a sleepy smile on his face.

"You ok?"

Magnus grinned, opening his eyes with a chuckle.

"Hell yeah, I'm ok. You?"

Alec blushed and nodded.

"I'm good."

Magnus smirked, reaching out to slide his hand up Alec's chest.

"Indeed, you are."

He whispered seductively, biting his lip as he slipped hid hand behind Alec's neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Alec moaned his mouth, biting at the swollen lower lip and groaning as he felt himself grow hard again. Magnus smirked, licking Alec's lips, curling his tongue teasingly as he pushed Alec on his back and crawled over him, pushing the sheet off of them so he could see that flawless body under the moonlight.

Alec was already grinding against his hips, his hands squeezing Magnus' ass, pulling him closer. He spread his legs wide to give Magnus the best angle to thrust against his groin, both of them panting and grunting, hot and sweaty once more.

Their lips fused together as their hands flew over each other's bodies, needing the feeling and friction. Then Magnus' lips travelled lower until he reached Alecs hips. With a smirk, he spoke with a voice low and rough with want.

"You've been doing all the work so far. It's my turn now."

Then he descended on Alec and the blue eyed boys screams filled the air; music to Magnus' ears. He smiled around Alec's dick, humming and giggling as Alecs legs tightened around his shoulders. Soon enough, he tasted that sweetness and swallowed it all, moaning greedily as Alec yanked him back up for a messy kiss.

The night went on in a similar fashion. Every time, they would finish. And every time, they needed more. Hours passed, screams and cries were all that could be heard, their bodies alive and writhing, insatiable and desperate. Their lips never leaving each other's, their hearts thumping together as one, their words whispered for only each other to hear.

It was the single greatest night of Magnus' entire life, like every dream had ever had finally came true.

...

 **A/N: So? Adorably hot or what, guys?! 3 ;) I think this was one of my favourite Malec love scenes to write, don't know why, I'm just pretty proud of it :) I hope you all liked it and I hope it was worth the 20-something chapter wait :p**

 **I just thought I'd let you all know that after this chapter, there are only 2 more chapters to go and then this story is finished :( Both good and bad, I guess. Another story complete but sad to see it end. But it's not over just yet, I'm not done with you yet :p**

 **However, this does mean that once I finish this; and I have nearly all of the final chapters written, that I will have time to go back to my other ongoing fic HOW TO FALL FOR SOMEONE YOU SHOULDN'T which will come off of hiatus as soon as this finishes in the next few weeks! So yay!**

 **Also, I have several other fic ideas forming so stay tuned. Although between job hunting and home life, updates may not happen quickly like they used to…**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter soon :)**

 **Love,**

 **Anna, who is still suffering major Malec withdrawals**

 **PS: SHADOWHUNTERS SEASON 2 STARTS FILMING ON 8** **TH** **AUGUST! CHECK OUT THE #SHADOWHUNTERS FEED ON TWITTER FOR ALL THE BTS PICS/VIDS/ INTERVIEWS AND GENERAL AWESOMENESS OF THE PRODUCTION!**


	25. Last Night

**Disclaimer: not mine. Well, the plot is. But unfortunately, these beautiful boys are not**

 **A/N: So, here it is, the second to last chapter… I won't deny you it any longer… Enjoy! :)**

...

Alec's eyes fluttered open and he yawned sleepily, rolling over, only to fall against a soft warmth beside him. He was confused for a second before he saw that peaceful face with colourful hair sticking up at all angles over the pillow.

He grinned and brushed the hair from Magnus' closed eyes, placing a soft kiss on his forehead before laying back against the pillows, arms behind his head, smug smile on his face.

Last night was... just, _holy fuck_.

When Magnus had come back into his life 2 months ago, it was the end of summer, he had no boyfriend and was missing sex like an animal in the desert misses water. But last night proved to him that what he had spent months doing with Sebastian, was not sex at all.

No, last night... now _that's_ how it's done.

He blushed deeply as he recollected the way Magnus went crazy all over him, the way he kept cumming over and over yet his need for Magnus never subsided. If he could, he would spend the rest of his life in bed with his Kitty Cat.

Laughing softly to himself at one of many memories of last night; Magnus getting tangled in the sheets as he flipped Alec onto all fours to pound into him relentlessly from behind, Alec felt the bed move and he turned his head to see Magnus now facing him, smiling serenely at him.

"Hey."

He whispered, his voice rough from exertion and any screaming he may have done in the night.

Magnus grinned.

"Hey yourself, Blue Eyes."

Alec bit his lip as they simply stared into each other's eyes, smiling and blushing. Then Magnus giggled at the strange little light in Alec's eyes.

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours, baby? What you thinking about?"

Alec licked his lips slowly and reached out, rolling onto his side to slip his hand up Magnus' chest.

"You. And me. And last night..."

Magnus' smirk was pure evil.

"Oh really? Which part of last night specifically?"

Alec bit his lip before pulling Magnus against him, lifting him until Magnus got the message and straddled his waist. With a dangerous glint in his dark blue eyes, Alec pulled Magnus down to whisper in his ear.

"I was thinking about all of it. Though this one was a personal favourite, i have to say."

He bucked up against Magnus and the green eyed boy felt his boyfriend's substantial erection slide between his ass cheeks. He moaned softly with a light gasp as fingers started playing with him under the covers.

Magnus never knew that Alec could be so bold. As kids, he was always a little shy. But now... now, he was, quite frankly, a sexually voracious beast.

Magnus ground his ass onto Alec, making the boy growl just like he did last night as Magnus rode his cock, screaming in his euphoric high for more, _more_ , MORE!

They moved together now as Alec fused his lips to Magnus'. Soon enough, they were both begging for it.

"If you keep going, I'm gonna fuck you so hard. And the others are probably home now."

Alec warned breathlessly. But Magnus just giggled and lined Alec up with his entrance, no prep required.

"That doesn't sound so bad to me, baby."

Then he engulfed Alec to the hilt and they let out simultaneous silent screams. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus and they kissed deeply.

"I love you."

Alec whispered, the last coherent word either of them spoke for a while, before claiming Magnus' body for his own all over again.

...

Alec was grinning like an idiot as he bounded down the stairs, leaving Magnus to make himself all pretty again, though that might be hard when he was borrowing some of Alec's clothes.

He smiled, a blush still on his cheeks and his breath still uneven after the morning's activities. But he burst into the living room happily, only to pull up sort when he saw 5 faces staring at him as he entered.

"Alexander! You're awake. I was beginning to think you drank yourself into a coma last night."

His darling sister shouted dramatically, as Jace snickered. Maryse gave them a disapproving stare but smiled while Max just grinned at him from behind a piece of toast.

"Sit down, son. There is something we would like to discuss with the four of you."

His father said around his cup of coffee.

His father. And mother. And Max. And Izzy and Jace.

Dear God. Magnus was still upstairs. What if they had heard?!

He blushed deeply, scolding himself for not be more aware to the fact that his entire family had returned home overnight.

His father motioned for him to sit but Alec hovered nervously by the door.

"Alec, come on. Sit, son. It's ok. No ones in trouble, if that's what you're worried about."

That was a relief, but not what Alec wad worried about.

"Yeah, it's not that, dad. It's just that... Well... You see... Um-"

"Alec, get to the point already, son."

Alec nodded.

"Right. Well, Magnus is upstairs."

Silence.

Alec blushed, trying hard not to let them know what he'd been doing, but by the looks on their faces, they knew exactly what he'd been up to.

His father cleared his throat as Maryse blushed slightly, while Izzy and Jace smirked, laughing at his discomfort.

"Ok. Well, if you could see him out then come and sit down, that would be great."

Alec blushed as his father spoke, the awkwardness levels reaching dangerous heights. Before anyone could say anything else, Alec left the room, slamming the door and ran upstairs.

He ran into Magnus at the top of the stairs, almost toppling then over. But Magnus steadied them with a laugh.

"You ok, baby?"

Alec nodded, cheeks flushed from all the embarrassment.

"Then what caused the rush? Or were you just that desperate to be back in my arms?"

He asked with smirk, swooping down to catch Alec in a breathless kiss. They broke apart some time later, grinning and laughing.

"Surprisingly, no."

Cue ridiculously overkilled pout from Magnus. Alec laughed.

"No, my entire family is downstairs, and i told them that you're here and they put two and two together and it was all kinds of awkward."

Magnus grinned, wrapping his arms around Alec.

"So they know what we did last night. And again this morning. And again in the shower. Twice."

Alec blushed but nodded as Magnus smirked. They both fell to silence, just thinking about everything, when Alec heard his father call him from downstairs.

"I'm sorry but he wanted me to ask you to leave. Not, like, properly, he and mom want to talk to me, Jace, Izzy and Max about something."

Magnus nodded slowly, in no way insulted, but hiding a smile instead, as he had a feeling he knew exactly what Mr and Miss Lightwood were going to say.

"It's ok, baby. I need to get home and take a shower anyway."

Alec's brow furrowed.

"Why? You already had a shower here?"

Magnus smirked and lowered his voice, whispering in Alec's ear.

"I know. But we didn't exactly shower did we? And even after you actually showered, i couldn't. Because watching you rub soap all over your amazingly sexy body was all kinds of hot. So when you got out, i had a little problem to fix."

Alec was blushing so red that all of his blood must have been in his head. Well, maybe not all of it. Some had definitely began to pool elsewhere.

He groaned as Magnus chuckled in that smooth honey voice, leaning down to steal another kiss from those full lips.

"Magnus, you have to go and i have to get downstairs."

Alec mumbled half-heartedly against Magnus' jaw as the green eyed boy sucked on his neck and slid his hands down Alec's jeans, groping his ass teasingly. Alec moaned as Magnus swirled their tongues together, reaching around to trail one finger over Alec's entrance.

Magnus shuddered as Alecs hips thrust against his own and he couldn't stop himself. Detaching himself from their kiss, he spun Alec around, pushing him against the hallway wall. With a moan, Alec gasped his words.

"Magnus... We can't do this here. Or now. My dad is calling me from literally the room right under us. We can't - _oh god_ do not stop doing what you're doing..."

He growled as Magnus slid a wet finger inside him, pushing his jeans down his shaking legs. Alec was on fire as Magnus fucked him with his fingers, moaning as he remembered that tight warmth around something much bigger than his finger.

Then Magnus couldn't take it anymore, Alec was just so sexy, so perfect, heaven personified. He wanted, no needed, to be inside right now.

He unbuckled his own jeans, shoving them down just enough for his dick to spring free, yanking Alecs head around to swallow the boy's moans in a messy clash of tongues, lips and teeth. Alec pushed against him, desperate from more. Leaning his forearms on the wall, his back arched and his ass popped out invitingly, Magnus licked his lips at the sight; his boy, stretched and begging, flushed and fucked already.

Using his own spit as lube, Magnus lined himself up and thrust inside, both of them trying to hold in their screams of pleasure. One of Magnus' hands gripped Alecs hip, holding him in place as Magnus drilled into him from behind, fucking him against the wall in the very public hallway, where any one if Alecs family could walk out and see them at any time.

Alec's fingers were clawing at the wall, using it as leverage as he bucked his hips in time with Magnus' thrusts, both of them panting and groaning as the end soared nearer every time Magnus bottomed out inside him.

"Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh _god_ fuck!"

Magnus cried, as quietly as he could, through gritted teeth, as he looked down, watching Alecs body take him in and out. Alec was shaking, slamming against the wall with every pounding movement. This was by far the roughest they had been and Alec was loving every second.

"God dammit... Oh fuck. Yes! Magnus... Magnus, _baby_ , fuck me! Harder baby..."

He growled and groaned and panted, spurring on Magnus' movements with his filthy words. Magnus wanted to scream, cry out and let the world know what they were doing. But Alec's family was downstairs so that was a big no. So he settled for gasping harsh breaths in Alec's ear and all over his neck as he licked and sucked at the pale skin that met his lips there.

Alec was mewling under his torture, fingers digging into the wall, arching his back to give Magnus a better angle to go deeper, when a voice called up the stairs.

"Alexander! You can see Magnus later! We have to talk. I told you to quickly say goodbye!"

Alec groaned, rolling his head back to rest it on Magnus' shoulder. The boy immediately started placing kisses on his cheek, down his jaw and anywhere he could reach. Alec tangling one hand in Magnus' hair, as the boy stopped thrusting, instead going in as far as he could before rolling his hips and grinding his dick on Alecs prostate.

"Ok dad! I'll be down in a minute! Just - _ah_ \- hang on. I'm coming!"

He called in what he hoped was a normal-ish voice. Then Magnus chuckled in his ear.

"Never has that phrase been more appropriate."

He whispered seductively, reaching down to grasp Alecs swollen dick as he started thrusting again, fast and shallow, giving Alec that delicious friction he so desperately craved. Soon enough, that feeling built inside him, both of them laughing at the appropriateness of his statement.

Alec was so close, all he needed was a little push. So when Magnus bit his earlobe and jerked his dick roughly, while whispering, "Cum for me, baby. Cum _now_ ," in his ear, he shot off like a bullet from a gun, Magnus catching it all in his hand before he splattered the wall.

He felt Magnus cum inside him, shooting ribbon after ribbon in his ass, filling him up so much that it dribbled out as Magnus pulled out of him with a satisfied sigh of relief.

Magnus quickly ran to the bathroom on shaking legs, washing his hands and grabbing tissue to clean them both up. Alec was still shuddering against the wall, back arched and ass red from Magnus' sneak attack fuckery. He strongly resisted the urge to take a picture of him.

He cleaned Alec up and pulled their jeans back to normal, twisting Alec around to place a sweet kiss on his lips.

"I love you."

He whispered softly, stroking Alecs face, sweeping hair from his eyes. Alec smiled heartbreakingly.

"I love you too."

Magnus leaned down and kissed him once more before laughing softly.

"What?"

Alec asked curiously.

"You do realise that we just did it 6 times in like, 12 hours."

Alec laughed softly, nodding in bewilderment.

"Yeah. I would apologise but I'm not sorry. Although, i doubt I'll be able to get it up from like, 2 months now."

Magnus grinned wickedly.

"Oh baby, come to mine after you talk with your parents and I'll prove that statement wrong."

Alec smirked, sliding his hands down to squeeze Magnus' ass.

"Alright then. Try it."

Magnus grinned.

"Fine. Challenge accepted, Blue Eyes."

They sealed the deal with a kiss before running down the stairs, Alec fixed his hair while Magnus dropped to his knees, lifting Alec's shirt and licking at his abs, adding to the giant hickey he left there last night. Alec giggled at the tickly sensation, pulling Magnus to his feet.

"Go. Now. I have to talk to my parents. But I'll see you later, ok?"

Magnus beamed, kissing him as he opened the front door.

"Ok. See you later. I love you!"

He sang as he walked out the door.

"I love you too!"

Alec shouted after him, laughing as Magnus blew kisses at him. Shaking his head with an endearing smile, Alec walked through the door and into the living room, ignoring everyone's pointed stares.

"Shut up."

He said to the silence. They all laughed as he blushed deeply, trying hard to ignore Izzys giant smirk. He sat at the table, not looking at anything but the ground.

"So... What did you want to talk to us about?"

...

"Are you serious? Is this real?"

Alec asked, his eyes wide with shock, a bemused grin threatening to spill over his face.

Robert nodded with a smile, reaching out and taking Maryse's hand in his own.

"Yes, Alexander. It's real. When you came into the city that morning last month, that was the final straw for me and Anna. We knew it was coming to an end. And well, truthfully, i never stopped loving your mother. And then you were in that accident and everything was just clear. I fell in love with my entire family all over again and after a few kisses, your mother felt the same way. We went into the city this weekend to sort everything. Anna is getting the flat and me and Max are coming home."

The four Lightwood siblings stared in elation at their parents, both of whom had a golden wedding bands around their fingers.

Izzy cried, wrapping her arms around their mother as Jace picked Max up, spinning him around as they laughed, Max moaning as Jace ruffled his hair playfully. Alec watched them all, beaming, finally getting everything he ever wanted.

Robert stood up and came over to him, and wordlessly, they wrapped their arms around each other in a strong embrace, clapping each other on the back.

"Thank you, Alexander."

Robert whispered in his ear. Alec smiled, clapping his father's shoulder as they pulled apart.

"Thank you, dad. I'm so glad you're back."

Robert smiled, beaming at his family, as they crowded together, wrapping an arm around Maryse's shoulders. He kissed her softly and Max and Jace made retching sounds while Izzy wiped a tear from her eyes.

"Ok, kids. Go do your thing for the day and then how about we go out for a meal to celebrate tonight? You can bring Magnus, Clary and Simon if you like."

They all agreed and broke apart, laughing and smiling as Max ran upstairs to play on Jaces X-Box.

Izzy was moaning indignantly as her, Jace and Alec headed for the front door.

"Why would i invite Simon?"

Jace and Alec laughed.

"Because you love him!"

"Because you're dating!"

"Because for some reason nerds get you all hot and bothered!"

"Because you have low standards!"

Jace and Alec threw back and forth as she shoved them out the front door with a growl.

Robert and Maryse watched them go, laughing as they pushed each other around the garden, bickering between them like nothing had changed.

And that was true. It was all back to normal now. And for that, Alec was extremely grateful.

He grinned to himself as he peeled away from his siblings to head over to Magnus', his eyes gleaming as Magnus' aunt opened the door for him.

He climbed the stairs quietly, before bursting into Magnus' room.

"Life is perfect again!"

He shouted as he slammed the door, making Magnus jump as he put something away in his closet.

He turned around with a bemused smirk.

"What? I might need some context, Alexander."

Alec grinned.

"My parents are back together! Dad and Max have moved back home!"

Magnus grinned, pulling Alecs into a quick hug.

"Aw, babe, I'm so happy for you! That's amazing!"

Alec laughed too, leaning back against the door, just basking in happiness as he calmed down a little.

He watched as Magnus shoved a pile of shoes into closet, laughing as the boy struggled. As he watched, he couldn't help but stare at Magnus' ass, licking his lips before grinning wickedly. He reached behind him and clicked the door locked.

Magnus whirled around when he heard the snap of bedroom lock, catching the sexy, evil glint in Alec's eyes. Smirking, he closed his closet. He was about to speak when Alec shushed him.

"Uh-uh, nope. Shhhh. I talk, you listen. Now, i believe i set you challenge this morning, Bane."

Magnus smirked, his body heating up and his dick already swelling. And Alec knew it.

"So... Come on then, take off your clothes."

Alec said smoothly, watching Magnus tip his head back and pull off his shirt.

"As you wish, Sir."

They both laughed as Magnus pulled off his pants and climbed onto his bed, flicking his head in a 'come hither' motion. Alec didn't need to be told twice.

Yanking his shirt over his head, he crawled on top of Magnus, straddling him as their lips met.

"You up for another round yet, baby?"

Magnus said beneath a seductive chuckle. Alec shivered, his gaze shooting down to Magnus' dick. Licking his lips, he bit Magnus' neck roughly.

"Ok. Yeah. Challenge completed. I'm up for a damn good fuck."

Magnus smirked at his words and pulled him for a searing kiss before all words lost meaning and they fell into each other all over again.

...

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY. BIRTHDAY DEAR MAX! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"

They all sang at the top of their voices as Maryse carried the giant Marvel birthday cake into the room. Max grinned, his '8 today!' badge shining in the candlelight.

He blew out the candles with a laugh and everyone snapped photos. While Maryse cut the cake, Max opened his presents, grinning when he unwrapped the Captain America statue figurine from Magnus, exactly like the one he bought for him for his first birthday.

In fact, this birthday was almost a mirror image of that day, one year before Magnus left. Except this time, when Magnus and Alecs gazes locked over the top of their soda cups, they didn't look away in confusion. Instead, Alec took Magnus' cup, placing both cups on the table and pulled Magnus closer, wrapping his arms around Magnus' waist.

They shared a soft smile as they closed the space between them and they lost their breath, just like every other kiss between them.

When they pulled apart, Alec placed a party hat on Magnus' head, laughing at the disproportionate size.

Magnus took a mental step back, distancing himself from everything around him, just focussing on Alec. His smile. His laugh. His beautiful blue eyes. Everything about him. Everything that after all these years, hadn't changed a single bit. It was like nothing had changed between them at all. Almost like the past 5 years never happened. Like they were stuck in the past, still wishing for their future.

"I love you, Alexander."

Magnus said, overlapping whatever Alec had been saying while he zoned out into heaven.

Alec gaze him a surprised but loving look, his laughing smile turning to something softer and not for just anyone's eyes, for Magnus' eyes only.

"I love you too, Magnus."

Then their silence was broken by the party and the night wore on.

Until Alec eventually found Magnus an hour or so later, curled up, sleeping in a chair, a smile on his face.

Alec placed a soft kiss on his forehead. Magnus felt it, smiling more, making a gentle moan of appreciation in the back of his throat.

Alec stroked his hair and Magnus let himself fall deeper into sleep, not letting this beautiful dream die.

"Magnus? Baby, the party's over. It's time for bed now. You can sleep here if you like though... Magnus? Hey, baby? Mags? Wake up, sleepyhead. Come on. Honey, it's time for bed. Magnus, are you ok?"

Magnus just smiled, letting himself drown in the soft tone of Alec's voice for one last time.

...

 **A/N: So? Is it just me who thinks that this chapter ended kinda weird? I have a feeling that some you might think that this chapter is strange, that there are things about it, about Magnus, that don't quite make sense… I promise you'll get any answers you need in the next chapter, which happens to be the FINAL CHAPTER! Oh my god, this fic is ending… Sadness :(**

 **Anyway, as usual, let me know what you think and if you have any theories or feelings about this chapter. I hope you loved it and I'll get the final chapter up tomorrow hopefully! :)**

 **Love,**

 **Anna…xxxx**

 **PS: SEASON 2 STARTS FILMING SO SOON! I'M SO HAPPY.**

 **PPS: Also, go vote for Shadowhunters/Harry/Aberto/Dom/Kat/Emeraude/Malec Kiss on 's top tv voting stuff. Voting ends today so get to it. Malec are winning Best TV Kiss so far and Shadowhunters is winning Best New Show and Harry is winning Best Male Break Out Star :) the results will be properly affirmed once the votes close :) Go vote!**


	26. The Pleasant Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

 **A/N: So I know the end of the last chapter left you all confused and scared and desperate. I'm sorry for that… But any and all answers shall be given now, in the final chapter… I've kept this from you long enough, so here it is…**

 **PS: Try not to hate me too much**

…...

"Magnus? Magnus, honey, are you ok?"

Alec's soft voice faded, giving way to a gentler one. Though this one was filled with sorrow, emotion, heart-breaking pain, thick with desperation and sadness. Magnus couldn't understand what was happening to Alec; that was, at least, until his eyes slipped open.

The shocking white light pierced his sight, burning the slits of his tired eyes. He adjusted to the room surrounding him and the pieces of his make-believe puzzle fell back into place. For one blissful moment, he had forgotten everything, but the incessant ticking of the surgical white clock on the wall told him that it was all a nightmare. A pleasant nightmare.

"Magnus? You haven't spoken for... _22_ minutes. Do you need more time to think about it?"

Magnus sighed, the weight of disappointment heavy on his fading heart. It would be so easy, just go there, and see him, one last time. But he couldn't be selfish.

"No."

He whispered softly, his voice rough and broken, gasped through chapped lips.

"No. I don't need more time. I haven't got more time."

He heard his Aunt Ayesha's sad sobbed sigh and she wrapped an arm around his thin, brittle shoulders.

"Magnus, honey, there's no shame in wanting to see him again before-"

She cut herself with a sudden sniffle and Magnus could only shake his head, laughing without humour as he stared at the deep brown wood of the Doctors' desk.

"You can say it, you know. It's gonna happen whether or not you say and accept it. So say it. Say: There's no shame in wanting to see him again _before I die_."

Ayesha cried more, hugging his fragile frame in her arms, as tears that burned like acid spilled from his make-up-less eyes.

"I can't."

He whispered, his heart breaking.

"Why? I'm sure he would love to see you."

She replied, stroking his lifeless hair. Magnus shook his head.

"Not like this. I can't let him see me like this. I dreamed and dreamed of seeing him again some time. I thought we had all the time in the world. But we don't. And now i have, what? Like 2 months left. Right Doc? _2 months_. I can't go back there. I can't let him see me again only to leave him forever after no time at all. I'd rather not put him through that. The day we moved away, i promised myself that i would never see those eyes... Those beautiful blue eyes, bluer than the ocean... I'd never see them cry again. I can't do this to him. As much as i want to, i long to, i need to; i won't. I thought about it. Extensively. And so much could happen between us in those 2 months. We could finally figure ourselves out. It could be amazing. Everything could be as it should be. But... I can't give him that just to rip it all away when i inevitably die on him. I love him too much to do that. Even now, after 5 years of nothing, i still love him. It took me a long time to realise it but i love him. And that's why he can't know about this. When i go, don't tell him. Don't invite him to the funeral. Let him live his life without this. Please... Just... _Please_."

He trailed off into uncontrollable sobs, wailing like a banshee and screaming for a god he didn't believe in. After everything he had been through; when he was younger, when his mom got sick, when his father killed himself in prison. And now. Now it was his turn.

"Ok, honey. If you're sure about this, then that's what we'll do. I respect your wish. But... I just wish you'd wish differently."

Magnus sighed as he calmed down, the doctor staying silent through it all, having done her part in delivering the news:

 _Stage 4 cancer. Osteosarcoma. Advanced. Nothing they can do. 2 months to live._

"I know. But, he's special. He's amazing and he's still my best friend. I can't break his heart all over again. I won't. I'll let him be happy. Because if he's happy, i can die happy."

He nodded slowly, wiping away tears with long, thin fingers. Ayesha stood up, grabbing her bag, as Magnus righted his appearance as best he could in his current state.

As they walked to the door, Magnus turned to his doctor.

"Thank you for trying, Doc."

She smiled sadly.

"I am truly sorry, Magnus. If there was a way..."

He nodded.

"I know. It's ok."

They shared a smile and Magnus left the doctor's office for the last time.

...

1 month, 26 days and 17 hours later, Magnus lay in his bed, too weak to move, shuddering and stiff, broken beyond repair.

He gazed out of the window, watching the first early signs of winter claim the land outside. Right about now, he could have been, should have been, thinking about Homecoming. Of dates and outfits. Make up and music. Making out and laughing. Love and happiness.

His heart fluttered as he imagined Blue Eyes all grown up, black hair messy and wild, blue eyes bright and captivating. Magnus bet he was tall, muscled, super fine. Maybe he was a writer, or a singer, or a scholar. He was always the clever one. In his final year of high school by now.

When they were younger, they said they would go to college together, get an apartment together, and be best friends forever. Truthfully, Magnus was never ok with that. He had loved Alec from the minute they met, though the way he loved him had varied with time.

 _Time_.

Something that was no longer on Magnus' side.

He could hear the clock ticking, as he did all through his beautiful nightmare, counting down the minutes in the background, the ceaseless march of the Grim Reaper, the knocking of Thanatos on his door. It was nearly time to go.

Magnus reached out to his bedside table and grabbed an old piece of paper, torn at the edges, a faded old Polaroid from 2009.

Max's first birthday party. They had silly party hats on their heads, grinning like idiots at the camera. Magnus held a small figurine of Captain America in his hand; the one he bought for Max. While the blue eyed boy mimed shooting him with a finger-gun. In the background, the family was happy, laughing and smiling. Magnus could remember the sound of laughter, the music, the smell of the cake, the taste of the soda. The whole day came back to him as though it were yesterday.

He smiled with tears in his eyes, shaking from head to toe under the weight of his pain, as he recalled a day one year later, _2010_. The day he left.

He remembered sitting on the curb, beside his blue eyed boy, silent for a while, neither of them knowing quite what to say. He remembered the way the boy tried to smile, the way he called him 'Kitty Cat'. He remembered that final lingering look they gave each other as the moving van drove away. The last time he ever saw those blue, blue eyes.

Sighing, gasping, spluttering a breath, Magnus leaned forwards, taking hold of the spoon that was leant on his bowl, raising the final spoonful to his lips. His last meal: Cookie dough and Raspberry ripple combo ice cream.

He savoured the flavour, smiling at the taste, how it took him home, just like the first time he tried it, the day they met. He smiled, placing the bowl on the table, casting one, final yearning look at the outside bustle of Brooklyn, sending a silent prayer to his mother.

Then he took the photo in his hand, bought to his lips, and gave the blue eyed boy the only kind of kiss Magnus could, and would, ever give him.

With tears in his eyes but a smile on his face, stroking the smiling boy in the photograph, he whispered softly in a voice smooth as honey.

"Oh, _Alexander,_ darling... I'm so sorry. I wish things had been different. I wish we could have had the life we deserved. But i guess it wasn't meant to be... But, _God_ , how did we end up here, Blue Eyes?"

Then his hand fell limp and the photograph fluttered from his grasp, like a delicate butterfly in the summer sky, landing over his silent heart, as the last tear rolled down his cheek and he left this world with a gentle smile, his last thought of those blue eyes carrying him home.

...

 **A/N: And cut.**

 **Welcome to the end, my dear readers, I love you all and I am so sorry. All my other fics have a happy ending and I decided to do something a little for this one. I know you probably don't love this chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it and everything. Stay tuned for new updates of HOW TO FALL FOR S OMEONE YOU SHOULDN'T…**

 **PS: If anything about this chapter/entire fic confuses you, ask me any questions in the reviews and I'll add a final Authors Note to the end explaining it all if that helps.**

 **Thank you for reading! I love you all! And I'll see at my other fic now :)**

 **Love, and regrets,**

 **Anna…xxxx**


End file.
